Phangirl Adventures with the POTO Crew
by oh-the-irony-13
Summary: The sequel to 'Phantom of Summer Vacation'. A continuation of my zany adventures with Erik, Christine and Raoul! What will happen? Well, with these three, you never quite know! Rated T for my mouth. DISCONTINUED
1. First Day of School

**Me: WOO! THE SEQUEL IS UP!**

**Erik: And my eardrums have been ruptured.**

**Me: I can't believe people liked this enough to want a sequel! Thank you to all my readers of 'Phantom of Summer Vacation'. You made this possible!**

**Erik: Now, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: *Insert witty disclaimer with cruel joke about Raoul's hair here***

* * *

><p>Me: *Is standing over my bed, where Erik is still sleeping* Wake up Erik.<p>

Erik: ZZZZZZZ.

Me: I SAID WAKE UP!

Erik: *Jumps* Ahh! Alright, alright! Why are we getting up so bloody early anyway?

Me: School.

Erik: Oh right.

Me: Just get cleaned up! I have some other fictional characters to awaken. *Grabs a random pool noodle*

Erik: I like the way you think.

Me: If you'll excuse me. *Leaves. Seconds later, screams are heard*

Christine: EEEEEE!

Raoul: HELP ME!

Jack: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?

Erik: *Sigh* She has all the fun.

*One hour later we're sitting at the table eating waffles*

Erik: I love these things.

Me: They are pretty awesome, aren't they? Okay, down to business.

Christine: Which is?

Me: You guys are coming to school with me.

Jack: Me too?

Me: Until MelodyHightoppTodd takes you back, yes. I've told the school that you're foreigners here to observe our school. Hopefully they'll buy it.

Erik: Do you really think that will work?

Me: Hey, it's my fanfic.

Erik: What?

Me: So just don't act to conspicuous, okay?

Christine: Us? Act conspicuous? No way!

Raoul: Like we would do anything like that.

Jack: Where's the rum?

Me: That's it, I'm signing you up for alcoholics anonymous.

My mom: Guys! Time to get going!

Me: that's our ride. Grab your stuff and let's go!

*We pile into the van and head to the school*

Me: *Sigh* It seems like just yesterday I was walking home from my last day of school and you fell on my head Erik.

Erik: Good times. Good times.

Christine: You live close to the school.

Me: Right around the corner! It's pretty cool.

Jack: This is an odd place.

Me: It's about to get even odder. *Gets out of the van* Thanks for the ride mum!

Christine: Wow. High school.

Erik: Here we go.

*We walk through the front doors to find the halls already full*

Me: Okay guys. Evasive maneuvers! *We start dodging people as we walk down the hall* 'Scuse me, pardon me, comin' through.

Christine: Excuse me, excuse me, sorry, excuse me.

Erik: Move, move, move, get outta the way, move.

Jack: Pardon me miss, 'scuse me.

Raoul: *Is buffeted this way and that until he falls down* HELP ME!

Me: *Goes back and saves him* I said evasive maneuvers for a reason. Come on, I got our locker numbers.

Erik: What are they?

Me: I'm 201, Erik, you're 202, Christine is 205, Jack is 207 and Raoul is 210. I have locks for you all. *Hands out the locks*

Christine: How do you work these things?

Erik: *Is dismantling his lock* Did you say something?

Me: Just turn the knob to the right numbers. Here, I have your combinations. *Hands them out* Don't tell these to anyone.

Jack: Well, my plans for the rest of the year just went down the toilet.

Me: …I don't want to know.

Erik: So what do we do now?

Me: I have a teen council meeting. Then there's an assembly, then there's class, then lunch, then more class, then home.

Erik: Sounds good. What's teen council?

Me: We decide and organize the events for the school year. And we get into dances for free!

Christine: Dances! Oooh, I can't wait!

Me: Let's go then *We head to the art room and the rest of teen council comes in with Mrs. Rutten*

Erik; Who's that?

Me: One of the most awesome teachers ever! She's our faculty advisor.

Raoul: Um, is it just me, or are we the only boys in here?

Jack: Works for me.

Me: …You're creepy.

Jack: Thank you!

Me: I think we're heading to the assembly. Grab a teen council sweatshirt.

Erik: *Picks up one and examines it* These look like they were made for girls.

Me: Because they were.

Erik: I'm not wearing this.

Me: Unless you want to be on your own here, I suggest you wear it.

Raoul: Erik, none of us can afford to be on our own here!

Christine: He's right! We can't survive without her!

Jack: I just want back on my ship.

Erik: Fine. I'll wear the dang sweatshirt. But I won't like it.

Me: I'm not asking you to. Let's go!

*We go to the gym*

Raoul: AAAH! LARGE CAT!

Me: Raoul, relax! It's a mural!

Raoul: Why would anyone want that vicious thing on their wall?

Me: Our town mascot is a cougar. Our schools mascot is Gordy the cougar, and all teams are the cougars. So of course we have a cougar mural!

Christine: Makes sense.

Me: Let's go find a spot on the bleachers.

*We go sit down*

Erik: So, we just sit here listening to the teachers talk?

Me: Yes. Then there's gonna be a game, then we all get a free cookie.

Erik: Cookie?

Christine: Please tell me you just said that.

Me: I did. Only one you two!

Erik/Christine: Aww.

Me: I think they're wrapping it up. Now there's gonna be a game!

Erik: What is it?

Me: Come on, you guys can help demonstrate!

Raoul: I didn't sign up for this!

Mrs. Rutten: Now, the way this game works is you have to knock your pylon off the bench with volleyball.

Me: My friends here will demonstrate. Ready, and GO!

Erik: *Hits the pylon* WOO! I AM ON FIRE! YEAH!

Christine: *Just misses her pylon and started saying things I really shouldn't repeat in order to keep this rated T*

Raoul: *Hits Christine's pylon* Does that count?

Jack: *Throws it at a teacher* Oh, sorry ma'am. Your hair just looks like that cone I'm supposed to hit.

Me: Jack, shut up.

Jack: Why?

Me: Because you're embarrassing me.

Mrs. Rutten: And that's how to play! *Starts picking volunteers and we sit down*

Erik: So now we just sit and watch.

Me: These bleachers are not very comfortable, are they?

Christine: No.

Raoul: I'd rather sit on the floor.

Me: *Shoves him off the bleachers*

Raoul: I didn't mean it literally!

Me: Oh, look. They're done. Let's go get us some cookies!

Erik: COOKIE! *Runs and grabs one on the way out*

Christine: HAHAHAHA! *Grabs her cookie and runs for it*

Me: *Grabs a cookie* Come on, let's go find our first class.

*We grab our books and we are told to go to the science room. I sit down and start writing in a large black book*

Erik: What's that?

Me: Nothing.

Erik: If it was nothing it wouldn't be there. What is it?

Me: Fine. I've decided to keep a journal this year, for my poems and stuff.

Erik: You write poetry?

Me: Yeah. Just little stuff though.

Erik: *Grabs the book* Megan, this book is covered with AVPM quotes.

Me: It has some Phantom stuff there! I just decided to fill the unlined pages at the beginning and end with quotes and stuff.

Christine: *Walks over with Raoul and Jack* People keep giving us odd looks.

Raoul: And they keep laughing at me!

Jack: I don't know what's so funny. They act like they've never seen a pirate before.

Me: Well, most of them haven't. and most men your age don't have hair like yours Raoul. And Jack, well, your hair is a little odd too. Just less girly.

Christine: And me?

Me: You are wearing a floor-length dress.

Christine: Oh.

Raoul/Erik/Jack/Me: THE RUT!

Entire class: ….

Me: um, sorry guys. As you were.

Erik: So this is your class?

Me: Yup. The guys I've been in a class with since kindergarten. We were always the loudest grade, no matter how we were split up.

Christine: And now they've put you all together?

Me: Yeah. I'm 85% sure we're gonna blow up the school this year.

Miss Down: Okay, sit down!

Me: Go find desks you guys! Hurry!

*They find desks and sit don. The rest of the class passes with us listening to a lecture*

Christine: That was so boring.

Raoul: Where do we go now?

Me: Right back there.

Erik: What? Why?

Me: Because that was just us waiting out the hour. Now we go to the actual science class.

Jack: This seems pointless.

Me: It is. Let's go!  
>*Back we go! I'm positive you don't want to hear about my science class, so we'll just skip to lunch, which finds us walking back home*<p>

Christine: I didn't think the first day would be so boring.

Erik: Even we can't make it more interesting.

Me: Damn. I was counting on you guys to make me less bored.

Raoul: Do we have to go back?

Me: I'm afraid so. *We walk into the house* Who wants a grilled cheese?

Erik/Raoul/Christine/Jack: ME!

*Five grilled chesses later*

Me: Uh oh, time to head back.

Erik: Already?

Me: Yup. Move it people! *We all run outside*

Christine: I don't like school.

Me: I resent it for being so early.

Erik: Maybe if you went to bed at a decent time.

Me: No way.

Erik: Well, I tried.

Jack: Here it is! The dreaded building!

Me: I think we have English now.

Erik: Will it be more interesting?

Me: It will probably just be examining the course outline.

Erik: I want to go home.

Me: So do I masked one, so do I.

*One very boring English class later*

Me: Now it's U.S.S.R.

Christine:Union of Soviet Socialist Republics?

Me: No! How do you even know what that stands for? Never mind, U.S.S.R is our reading period. We just read. Don't ask me what it stands for. Come on, let's go to the library and get some books.

*In the library*

Erik: Boring, boring, what the heck, who would ever read this, boring, boring, piece of crap.

Christine: This looks good.

Raoul: What is it?

Christine: A book of fairytales!

Me: Oh, I read that last year. It's a good read.

Jack: I found a book about pirates!

Me: I've read that one too. Very good book.

Jack: A bit big though.

Me: Just attempt to read it. Raoul, find anything?

Raoul: Yup!

Me: *Is shocked by his choice of reading material*

Raoul: What?

Me: Tween romance novels? Really?

Raoul: Don't judge me.

Erik: Hey Megan, is there anything good to read in this library?

Me: Look for Frankenstein. It's in here somewhere. Hey, I found Dracula!

Raoul: What's with the monster books?

Me: These are classics! Now this is a real vampire!

Erik: Insert Twilight joke here.

Me: Oh, shut up. *We leave to the art room and start reading. We weren't allowed to talk, so I'll just take us to math class*

Me: Wow. Almost over. One more introductory class and we can go home.

Erik: YES!

Me: There is no need to yell.

Erik: Sorry.

Christine: I'm already bored. *Starts making paper fortune tellers*

Raoul: *Has fallen asleep on his desk*

Jack: *Is asking nearby students for rum*

Erik: *Is drawing on Raoul's face while he sleeps*

Me: Really, how old are you?

Erik: Young at heart Megan. Young at heart.

Me: *Starts whacking my journal against my head*

Erik: I think we broke her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And that was my boring first day of school. Don't worry, it can only go up from here!<strong>

**Erik: Now we have a question for you.**

**Me: We want to know where you would like to go on future phangirl get-togethers!**

**Erik: Leave your suggestion in the reviews.**

**Me: Or PM me. I love to include the phans in these decisions!**

**Christine: Don't forget to review!**


	2. When the Phangirl's away,

**Me: I am so sorry I didn't update sooner! I have had a total lack of drive lately.**

**Erik: But we're back with another chapter of our phangirl adventures!**

**Me: If anyone has a better title suggestion, please let me know. I am not-so-confident with this one.**

**Erik: Meh. It's fine. You don't judge a sequel by it's title.**

**Me: One of your better sayings Erik.**

**Disclaimer: If anyone wants to give me rights to 'Phantom of the Opera' for my birthday or something, I wouldn't complain! But until that happens, I don't own.**

* * *

><p>Me: Okay guys. I'm going to work for the day.<p>

Erik: Let me guess; we get another phangirl babysitter?

Me: Yup! *Opens the door* And here she is! Hi Megan!

TolkienNerd4832: Hi guys!

Erik: EEEEEK!

Christine: IT'S THE CRAZY ONE!

Raoul: RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIVES! *They all scatter*

Me: …I think you have quite the reputation around here.

TolkienNerd4832: Hmm. I have no idea why. Come on guys! Get in here!

Draco: *Walks in* I don't see why we had to come.

TolkienNerd4832: Because you can't trust fictional characters alone! Especially you!

MK Erik: That does not change the fact that we did not want to come.

Christine: *Pokes her head back into the room* Wait, MK Erik is here?

Me: Oh great.

Christine: Hi MK Erik! *Runs up and hugs him*

MK Erik: Oh, um…h-hi Christine.

TolkienNerd4832: Aww Erik, you're acting like an adorable little kid!

MK Erik: I AM NOT!

TolkienNerd4832: And there goes the adorable.

Christine: Quit being so hard on him.

Raoul: *Comes back into the room with Erik* Did she bring her fictional characters?

Me: Yes.

Raoul: Darn it.

Christine: *Sticks her tongue out at him* Quit being such a baby Raoul. Come on MK Erik, I want to show you a new song I'm learning to sing! *Drags him downstairs*

TolkienNerd4832: What was that about?

Erik: Your Erik has himself his very own phan.

Draco: Really?

Me: Yup. Christine hasn't stopped playing 'If I Can't Love Her' since the last get-together of the summer. She keeps going on about how sweet and polite he is, and how he's her favourite erik out of the group.

Erik: Raoul isn't even an erik, and he's been a blob of blond jealousy all week. It's rather amusing.

Me: I still can't believe you're okay with that.

Erik: *Shrugs* Well, the way I see it, it there are multiple Erik's, there must be multiple Christine's. And If this Christine likes that Erik, there must be a Christine out there who likes me.

Me: That is a very positive outlook. *Grabs his collar and starts shaking him* WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ERIK!

Erik: GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY WOMAN!

Draco: *Drags me off erik* Crazy muggles.

Me: I AM A WITCH! My Hogwarts letter is just three years late.

TolkienNerd4832: *Gasp* Me too!

Draco: Crazy, delusional muggles.

Me: I better get going. I'll be back at six. There are sandwiches in the fridge for lunch and I arranged for some takeout to appear for supper. Be good you guys! *Leaves*

Erik: So…

Raoul: What do we do now?

TolkienNerd4832: Let's go see what MK Erik and Christine are up to! *They head downstairs to see MK Erik playing the keyboard while Christine sings*

TolkienNerd4832: That is too adorable!

Raoul: Grrr.

MK Erik: It's amazing that you have a keyboard that sounds exactly like a grand piano!

Christine: It sounds like other instruments too!

MK Erik: Really?

Christine: It can sound like a clarinet, a flute, a violin, a brass section, the drums, about five different types of guitar, and I don't know what else!

MK Erik: Fascinating.

Draco: What is that thing?

Erik: Oh that? That is a treadmill. Megan says we're not allowed to play on it.

MK Erik: Why not?

Erik; She says we may fall off, crack our skulls and die.

Draco: …Well isn't she just a cheery little ray of sunshine?

TolkienNerd4832: You're one to talk!

Christine: I wanna go watch TV. I think 'The Simpsons' is on!

MK Erik: 'The Simpsons'?

Erik: We each get an hour of remote time a day. She used hers to channel surf and found that show.

MK Erik: Ah. I see.

Christine: Come on MK Erik! Raoul, do you want to come?

Raoul: Me?

Christine: Well, what other Raoul is there?

Raoul: Ok. *Follows her upstairs*

MK Erik: *Sulks*

Christine: *Comes back down* Aren't you coming MK Erik?

MK Erik: Really?

Christine: Why do people find it so hard to believe I want to watch TV with them? Yes really! Let's go! It's starting.

MK Erik: Okay then! *Beams and follows her upstairs*

TolkienNerd4832: Draco, let's go explore the house! Megan said there was candy somewhere!

Draco: When did she say that?

TolkienNerd4832: During our numerous PM's, now let's GO! *Runs upstairs with Draco*

Erik: I'm gonna go hack Megan's computer.

*Ten minutes later TolkienNerd4832 is dragging Draco through the house looking for candy and the others are in the living room. Erik has my computer*

Christine: What are you looking at Erik?

Erik: Some website Megan's been on called Cleverbot.

Christine: What do you do?

Erik: Type stuff in I guess.

MK Erik: Then type something in.

Erik: Ok. *Types* Hi. I am Erik. Who are you?

Cleverbot: Cleverbot.

Christine: It answered!

Erik: What do I do now?

MK Erik: Try typing something else in.

Erik: *Types* How are you today Cleverbot?

Cleverbot: I am doing good.

Erik: *Types* What exactly are you?

Christine: Erik! That's rude!

Erik: Well it's the only way we're gonna get some answers. Look, it's answering.

Cleverbot: Sean Loeber the human.

Christine: Uh…

MK Erik: That makes no sense.

Raoul: Try typing something else.

Erik: *Types* But you said you were Cleverbot.

Cleverbot: I never said that. Don't reverse psychology me.

MK Erik: What the hell?

Erik: I am thinking along the same lines as you my friend. *Types* Yes you did. Not too long ago actually.

Cleverbot: So how long have you been online?

Raoul: He's changing the subject!

Christine: He can't worm away that easily.

Erik: *Types* Don't change the subject! You said you were Cleverbot!

Cleverbot: But your sebsite says YOU are cleverbot.

Christine: What's a sebsite?

Erik: I don't know. I'll ask. *Types* What's a sebsite?

Cleverbot: I can't tell you, even the definition of secret is secret.

Erik: *Types* That doesn't even make any sense!

Cleverbot: How does that not make sense? You don't make sense.

Erik: *Types* I make more sense than you.

Raoul: Oooh, burn!

MK Erik: Shut up Raoul.

Cleverbot: No you don't dumb bot.

Christine: He's asking for it now.

Erik: *Types* Listen you. If I even find you I will Punjab you to an inch of your life, beat you with a croquet mallet, spray you with Raoul's hairspray, set you on fire and feed you to the bouncing walrus!

Cleverbot: Great.

Erik: *Types* I hate you.

Cleverbot: Get in line, there is a waiting list.

Raoul: Uh oh.

Christine: Oooh, I can't look. *Buries her face in MK Erik's shoulder*

MK Erik: *Blushes and pats her shoulder*

Erik: *Types* Don't you give me that attitude. I created attitude! I am the FREAKING PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!

Raoul: Nice use of Caps lock.

Erik: Thank you fop. Look, it's answering.

Cleverbot: I must disagree, I really liked that movie.

Erik: What? *Types* THAT DOESN'T EVEN CONNECT WITH THE CONVERSATION WE WERE HAVING!

Cleverbot: The word 'like' has absolutely nothing to do with our discussion, furthermore I never made any references to your gender.

Christine: Let's exit off this site.

Erik: Good idea. *Types* I'm leaving.

Cleverbot: Have a good day!

Erik: *Exits out of the site* Let's never do that again.

MK Erik/Christine/Raoul: Agreed.

TolkienNerd4832: *Walks in* What are you guys up to?

Erik/MK Erik/Christine/Raoul: Nothing.

TolkienNerd4832: Well, it's time for lunch. Here, I found those sandwiches Megan left. Who's is who?

Erik: Mine's the ham.

Christine: Chicken for me.

Raoul: Mine it the peanut butter.

*They take their sandwiches and scarf them down*

TolkienNerd4832: I'm gonna go look for candy. *Leaves*

Draco: This is good. What did you call it?

Erik: I think that one's meat salad.

Draco: Fascinating.

TolkienNerd4832: *Runs into the room* Guess what? *Holds up a bag* I FOUND CANDY!

Erik/Christine: CAAANNNDDDYY! *They jump at her and try to reach the bag.

MK Erik: So, we have three sane people and three crazy people.

Raoul: *Shrinking into the corner*

MK Erik: Okay, two sane people.

Draco: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, THEY'RE LOOSE!

MK Erik: Okay just me. *Is nearly taken out by a passing shoe* Okay, count me out. Why are they even throwing shoes?

TolkienNerd4832: WHEEEEEE! SUGARSUGARSUGAR!

Erik: I LOVE CANDY I LOVE IT LOVE IT LOVE IT!

Christine: I LOVE CARTOONS AND SUGAR AND SINGING AND ANYTHING THAT STARTS WITH THE LETTER Q!

MK Erik: Wow. What sugar does to some people.

Draco: Like making you hide under a side-table?

MK Erik: You're one to talk. You're hiding behind the mini-fridge.

Draco: *Looks down* That I am.

Raoul: How did I get under the chair?

MK Erik: Once again he defies the laws of physilogic!

Draco: Now that is something you don't see everyday.

Erik: WOOOOOOO! I AM INVINCIBLE! I READ 'MY IMMORTAL' AND LIVED!

TolkienNerd4832: I MUST ALSO BE INVINCIBLE BECAUSE I HAVE DONE THE SAME THING!

Christine: I LAV KITTIES!

Draco: She's a reeeaall catch.

MK Erik: I will make sure you pay the other Megan for royalty fees.

Draco: Damn it!

Raoul: Are they ever going to come down from that sugar high?

Draco: Where are they anyway?

MK Erik: Who knows? We're safer where we are.

*One very tense hour later*

Draco: Do you think it's safe?

MK Erik: Well, it had been an hour. Maybe they're crashed.

Draco: Well, lets go find them. *Draco comes out from behind the mini-fridge, MK Erik comes out from under the table, and Raoul comes out from under the chair*

MK Erik: That did not look physically possible.

Raoul: It probably wasn't.

Draco: Come on, we have a sugar-crashed group of crazies to find!

*They wander downstairs to find all three passed out in the theatre room*

Draco: How much candy did they eat?

MK Erik: Judging by the empty bags around the room and the sugar on their faces, a lot.

Raoul: We should really wake them up.

Draco: Or we could have a little piece and quiet around here.

MK Erik: For once the fop is right. We need to at least wake Megan up.

Raoul: But Megan's gone.

MK Erik: Our authoress is named Megan also.

Raoul: That's gonna get confusing.

MK Erik. We'll deal with it. *Nudges Christine* Christine, it's time to wake up.

Christine: Bu I don't wanna wake up! This couch is soooo comfy.

Erik: I know Christine, but you can't sleep here. Let's just get you to your room, okay?

Christine: *Pouts* Carry me?

MK Erik: Uh, um, ah, s-sure Christine.

Christine: Yay.

Draco: *Smirks*

Mk Erik: Don't you go smirking at me. You have to wake up our authoress. *Picks up Christine and leaves*

Draco: *Pales* I have to wake her up?

Raoul: Good luck with that. I'm just gonna go-

Draco: Oh no you're not! If I have to wake up her, you have to wake up Erik.

Raoul: Not fair!

Draco: Live with it.

Raoul: At least Jack isn't here.

Draco: Where is that pirate anyway?

Raoul: Megan sent him to AA. He should be back around eight.

Draco: That's a long AA meeting.

Raoul: Well, he is Captain Jack Sparrow. *Pokes Erik with his foot* Eeerrriii-

Erik: DIIIEEE PERSON WHO WAKES ME!

Raoul: AAAH!

*Meanwhile, upstairs*

MK Erik: *Puts Christine on her bed* There you go.

Christine: Mmhh I'm sleepy.

MK Erik: I know Christine. Just close your eyes and rest. You'll feel better when you wake up.

Christine: *Sigh* Ok. *Yawns* I wish you were the Erik in my universe.

MK Erik: Really?

Christine: Yeah. I would have totally chose you. Goodnight. *Kisses him on the cheek and goes to sleep*

MK Erik: She would have picked me? *Walks out of the room, then starts doing a spazzy victory dance* SHE WOULD HAVE PICKED MEEEEE!

Raoul: *Runs upstairs* SAVE ME!

Erik: YOU SHALL DIE FOR AWAKENING ME OU FOPPISH PERSON YOU!

Draco: I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!

TolkienNerd4832: THAT WAS BEFORE YOU WOKE ME UP FROM MY SUGAR-ENDUCED SLUMBER!

MK Erik: *Sigh* At least one good thing came out of this day. Christine would have picked me!

Raoul: HELP MEEEEEEE!

*One thrilling rescue later*

MK Erik: And what have you learned?

TolkienNerd4832/Erik: Attempting to kill people is wrong and impolite.

MK Erik: Exactly.

Christine: *Comes into the room* Hey guys. Man, I had some weird dreams.

Raoul: What was it?

Christine: I dreamed that two dinosaurs were chasing two little girls around the house for waking them up.

TolkienNerd4832: We weren't that loud, were we?

Raoul: Were we really screaming that high?

Draco: I think so.

TolkienNerd4832: Hey, what time is it?

Christine: Five or six. Why?

TolkienNerd4832: Our supper should be appearing right about- *Food appears on table* -now! Let's eat! *She, Erik, Raoul and Draco descend on the food*

Christine: Are you coming Erik?

MK Erik: I'll be right there. Wait, I thought I was MK Erik?

Christine: I thought it was too long. You're erik too, even if you live with someone else.

MK Erik: Oh. Thank you.

Christine: And Erik?

MK Erik: Yeah?

Christine: I mean what I said. *Kisses his cheek and skips into the kitchen*

MK Erik: …Wow. She really does like me!

TolkienNerd4832: Erik! Are you coming or not?

Mk Erik: I'm coming! *Practically floats into the room*

TolkienNerd4832: You look happy.

MK Erik: I am!

Christine: We've got Dairy Queen!

Erik: I call the chicken!

Raoul: The burger is mine! No, not that one. That one by the ketchup.

Draco: Sorry. So this one's mine?

Raoul: I think so.

MK Erik: This isn't too bad.

Christine: The fries are pretty good.

Erik: Megan should be back soon, right?

TolkienNerd4832: I think so.

Me: *Comes through the door* Did somebody say Ron Weasley?

TolkienNerd4832: WOO! AVPM REFERANCE!

Me: That play is amazing!

Erik: Megan's back!

Raoul: Yay!

Me: Wow. You actually missed me. I feel loved! Thanks for babysitting Megan. *Pays her*

TolkienNerd4832: Your welcome! Come on you guys. Time to go!

Draco: I can't believe it, but I actually had fun. Bye guys!

Erik: Bye Draco. MK Erik. Other Megan.

Raoul: Bye guys.

Christine: Bye Megan. Bye Draco. Bye Erik. *Hugs him* I can't wait to see you again.

MK Erik: I…can't wait to see you again either.

TolkienNerd4832: Come on Erik! Let's go!

MK Erik: Goodbye everyone!

Me: Bye! *They leave* So what did you get up too?

Erik: Oh, nothing.

Raoul: But can you please explain Cleverbot to us? No reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack: Wow. Glad I missed that.<strong>

**Me: That's right! Jack is finally going to Alcoholics Anonymous! Wish him luck on his road to recovery! Thanks to TolkienNerd4832 for babysitting! You are a lifesaver!**

**Erik: That was an actual conversation I had on Cleverbot. Word for word. That thing is creepy.**

**Me: Tell me about it. Yet it's still so addicting.**

**Erik: Now, for those of you who didn't see, the results of the 'True Villain of POTO' poll were;**

**Erik (me) with 2 votes.**

**Carlotta with 3 votes.**

**Christine with 3 votes.**

**André and Firmin with 4 votes.**

**And Raoul, who won with 8 votes!**

**Me: Congrats to Raoul for having the most people hate him!**

**Erik: We also have a new poll up! The locations for the next phangirl get-togethers!**

**Me: We will not be going to all of them, but you can vote for three options and I will pick the most popular. So vote and make sure your favourites win!**

**Christine: Don't forget to review!**


	3. A Wedding and a Vow Against Contractions

**Me: I am soooooo sorry for not updating! No inspiration for this story whatsoever.**

**Erik: also, the rp-forum she's involved in is eating up her time.**

**Me: They've turned it into a phanphic! **

**Erik: Here is the link; ht tp: /www .fanfiction. net/s/7372207/1/Forgotten_of_the_Past**

**Me: Just remove the spaces. Go check it out! It's good! Now, after that shameless bit of plugging, onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned POTO, I would not be here writing phanphiction.**

* * *

><p>Me: Come on guys! Quit watching TV! We have got work to do!<p>

Erik: What?

Raoul: I thought we weren't allowed to go to work?

Me: I mean, we have got to get you looking nice. We have got a wedding to go to!

Erik: Another one?

Christine: Yay!

Me: Move people!

Jack: I don't have to go, do I?

Me: Yes you do.

Jack: Damn it.

Erik: We better start getting ready before she goes crazy drill Sargent on us.

Jack: Wait, what?

Me: MOVE MOVE MOVE!

Christine: SCATTER!

*Two hours of hurried preparations later*

Jack: *In a suit with normal hair instead of dreadlocks* This suit itches.

Me: *In a knee-length grey dress with black lace at the bottom, a small black coat, my hair swept to one side and large racoon eyes* I cannot believe Raoul managed to tame your hair.

Raoul: I try to do my part.

Christine: *In a pale blue dress with spaghetti strap sleeves, blue heels and her hair in a bun* He did my hair too. Doesn't it look elegant?

Erik: What do you know? The fop is good for something.

Raoul: Thank yo-HEY!

Me: Now we wait.

Erik: For what?

Me: We are taking my cousin Kendra to the wedding, so we have to wait for her to show up.

Erik: Fine.

Christine: Megan, didn't you wear that dress to your cousin's wedding?

Me: It is the nicest dress I own, shut up.

Christine: Is everybody grumpy and snappish today?

Me/Erik: YES!

Christine: Okay, sorry I asked.

Raoul: Hey Megan, where does it look like we're going for our get-togethers?

Me: Right now We are definitely going to London and Disney. Maybe SeaWorld.

Erik: Now that would be fun.

Me: What makes you say that?

Erik: SeaWorld. Large tanks of water. Fop, do you like swimming?

Raoul: Is there any answer I can give that won't result in me being thrown in a tank at SeaWorld?

Erik: *Thinks about it* Nope.

Kendra: *Walks in the door* Hi guys!

Me: Hey munchkin.

Christine: Wow. I just noticed you have really long hair.

Kendra: Thanks, I think.

Me: Let us go!

Erik: Why are you talking like that?

Me: I have noticed that I use way too many contractions. I have decided to avoid using them for the entire evening.

Erik: Well this is gonna be good.

*We get into Uncle Steve's (Kendra's dad) truck and drive to the hall*

Christine: What is this place?

Me: The hall. The centre of all activity here in town.

Erik: What do you mean?

Me: Well, upstairs is the theatre and movie screen, and down here we have, well, I am not actually sure what it is called but it is where we host many events. There is a kitchen, a bar, an open area and a mezzanine.

Erik: Still not gonna use contractions, huh?

Me: Nope. *We head upstairs to see the stage decorated to look like it's outside*

Christine: This is beautiful!

Me: It is. It is very beautiful.

Erik: You sound like a computer program.

Me: Thank you.

Erik: Does nothing insult you?

Me: Not much. Come on, let us sit down. *We sit down*

Christine: How much longer?

Me: Not long.

Erik: This is very interesting music.

Me: *Shrugs* Naomi is a fiddle fan.

Raoul: Why is she getting married on a stage?

Me: Naomi and Jesse are both actors. They have spent a lot of time together on this stage.

Christine: Hey, the music stopped.

Me: I think the wedding is starting! *Different music stops and the best man and Maid of Honour walk down the aisle and onto the stage, followed by the groom*

Christine: Only one bridesmaid?

Me: I guess so. I think Jesse only had one groomsman.

Raoul: Here comes the bride!

*Naomi walks down the aisle surrounded by her numerous siblings*

Jack: How many sisters does she have?

Me: Enough to qualify for her own TV show.

*The ceremony starts*

Me: Oh, she looks so happy.

Christine: Did the lady just say they wrote their own vows?

Me: You are just so specific, and yes she did. Now shush.

Officiant: You may now kiss the bride. *They kiss*

Everyone: *Applauds*

Christine: That was a lovely ceremony!

Me: It is not over yet.

Erik: What?

Jack: I want to go home.

Me: They are showing a movie. 'The Princess Bride'. It is one of my favourites.

Christine: Oooh, I wanna stay. Please you guys?

Erik: Well…

Me/Christine: *Activate puppy dog eyes* Pleeaaassseee?

Erik: Oh, alright.

Me/Christine: Yay!

Me: But first, how about we go congratulate Naomi?

Raoul: Sounds good to me.

*We walk downstairs and find Naomi receiving congrats from all sides*

Me: Congratulations Naomi!

Naomi: Thank you!

Me: Hey, you remember my friends Erik, Christine and Raoul, right?

Naomi: yes.

Me: Well, meet Jack.

Jack: Hello.

Naomi: Nice to meet you!

Jack: Nice to meet you too love. *Kisses her hand*

Me: Wow. He is quite the charmer when he is sober.

Christine: When's the movie?

Me: I do not know. I will go check. *Runs upstairs then runs back down again* Naomi! The movie has started!

Naomi: Really? You think they'd tell the bride about these things.

Me: Do not worry. It has only just started.

Erik: Contractions are your friends Megan.

Me: Not today they are not. Come on, let us go watch the movie! *We run upstairs and take our seats. One 'Princess Bride' showing later*

Me: I love that movie. The machine part always creeps me out though.

Erik: I did rather enjoy that movie.

Christine: It was such an amazing movie!

Jack: Meh. It was okay.

Me: Now we are going to go stop in Pharmasave for a while.

Erik: Why?

Me: To go see Kendra's mom.

Erik: Was that a contraction?

Me: No. I was showing possession.

Erik: Damn it!

Me: Kendra?

Kendra: Right here.

Me: Oh good. You certainly have been quiet. To Pharmasave!

*One walk to Pharmasave later*

Me: Oooh, they have Halloween stuff in!

Erik: Halloween?

Me: The most amazing holiday ever! Kids dress up in costume and go door to door getting candy!

Erik: I like the sound of this.

Me: Ah ah ah. You are way too old to go trick-or treating.

Erik/Christine/Raoul: *Pouts*

Me: Please do not pout. You get to stay home with me and hand out candy, and you get to eat whatever is left over.

Erik: VICTORY!

Me: I am going to go buy my Halloween stuff.

Christine: Megan, when is Halloween?

Me: The last day of October.

Christine: It's still the beginning of September.

Me: It is never too early to buy Halloween decorations! *Grabs my stuff and takes it to the till*

Erik: How much did you get?

Me: *Pays and checks receipt* $55.50 worth of decorations.

Erik: You love Halloween, don't you?

Me: Yes. Yes I do. Okay, I will just leave my stuff here. Back to the hall!

*And back we go!*

Me: Wow. It is crowded.

Christine: Yes it is.

Me: Look for a table!

Erik: I think I see an empty one!

Me: Quick! Before someone else gets it! *We run to the table*

Raoul: Hey look, they give you little bags with candy in them.

Erik: *Has already eaten his* Really? I hadn't noticed.

Kendra: I'm hungry.

Me: Me too. Oh, there is bread. Who wants bread? *Everyone raises their hand* Okay then. *Cuts the bread and hands it out*

Erik: This is good.

Me: It is. I want more.

Christine: Me too.

Raoul: It's good, but when do we get some real food?

Me: Probably not long now.

Jack: Someone's on stage.

Me: Really? Pay attention!

*One funny introduction, dinner announcements, and wait in line later*

Erik: So, we just take a plate and take whatever food we want?

Me: Uh huh. *Piles roast beef onto plate* Just take whatever you desire.

Erik: Cool.

Me: Limited desserts Erik.

Erik: Aww.

Raoul: What is this?

Me: Lasagne. It is a pasta dish. Try it!

Raoul: *Puts some on his plate* If I don't like it I'll blame you.

Me: Whatever Raoul. *We finish getting dished up and go back to our table*

Me: So?

Raoul: It's okay.

Me: SUCCESS!

Jack: I'm done.

Me: Really? Where did you put it all?

Jack: I-

Me: Forget it, I do not want to know. Is anyone else done? *Erik, Kendra and Christine raise their hands* And I am done too. Raoul, finish up so I can go guard the candy table.

Erik: Candy table?

Me: That is my job here. I just make sure people don't abuse it.

Erik: CANDY TABLE! *Runs off in the general direction of the candy table*

Me: Wow. I think he has candy sonar or something. *We follow him and find him drooling over the candy*

Me: *Slaps him away* Get! Shoo! Skedaddle!

Erik: Aww!

Me: Hey, I think they are starting the dancing.

Christine: Raoul, let's go dance! *Drags Raoul onto the dance floor*

Me: You two go too. I am just gonna stand here.

Erik: Okay.

Jack: Fine. *They leave. They come back an hour later to find I'm not there*

Erik: Where'd the authoress go?

Christine: Over there! *She points to a bench where I'm talking to another girl*

Me: Oh, hi guys!

Erik: Who's this?

Me: This is Lee-Amber. She is a grade lower than me, and probably smarter than most of the people in my class combined.

Lee-Amber: Hi.

Raoul/Erik/Jack/Christine: Hey.

Me: Can you guys do me a favour? Me and Lee-Amber are going to step out so we can hear ourselves think. Can one of you watch the candy table for me?

Erik: Sure!

Me: Not you.

Erik: Dammit.

Christine: I'll do it!

Me: Not you either.

Christine: Shoot.

Me: Raoul, you do it.

Raoul: Why me?

Me: Because you do not go bezerk after eating one skittle. *Leaves with Lee-Amber*

Erik: Oh well. Want to dance Christine?

Christine: Sure. Sorry Raoul. *Runs onto the dance floor with Erik*

Raoul: Curse you authoress.

*A few hours later*

Me: That was fun!

Lee-Amber: It was!

Raoul: Where were you?

Me: Sorry Raoul. Me and Lee-amber went running around town, and then I showed her a bit more or the theatre, and we had a Styrofoam sword battle!

Raoul: …

Me: It was fun. Trust me.

Erik: *Walks up with Christine and Jack* Hey all.

Me: Hi. Having fun?

Erik: Lots.

Christine: *Looks back on the dance floor* What are they doing?

Me: I think they are starting a square dance!

Lee-Amber: Let's go!

Me: Come on guys!

*On the dance floor*

Erik: What do we do?

Me: Just do what the caller says. It is easy.

*After three minutes Erik has fallen on his face, Christine has stepped on three feet and Raoul has managed to kick an old lady in the face. Surprisingly, Jack is really good at square dancing*

Jack: This is too easy!

Erik: Can we kill him? Please?

Raoul: I'd help.

Christine: I'm not too fond of him either right now.

*The square dance ends and me and Jack sit down next to the trio*

Me: Oh, quit being such babies.

Jack: Not everyone can be an awesome dancer, like me.

Erik: When do we go home?

Me: I guess if you really wanted to we could head back now-

Erik: Yes.

Raoul: Aye.

Christine: Opposite of no.

Me: Okay then. Let us go. But before we go we have to go get our picture taken for the guestbook!

Erik: Huh?

Me: They have an instant camera. You take your picture, put it in an album they have provided, then write something nice.

Christine: Sounds fun!

Me: Lee-Amber, want to be in the picture with us?

Lee-Amber: Sure.

*We run to the photo-taking place, find someone to take the picture, pose and have our picture taken*

Raoul: I wonder how it turned out.

*The picture appears and reveals me with an arm around Lee-Amber and Erik, Erik putting bunny ears on Raoul, Raoul with his arm around Christine and Jack just standing in the middle*

Me: It is perfect. *Puts the picture in the album* What should we write?

Lee-Amber: How about, 'Beauty is not in appearance, it is in the hearts of your loved ones'?

Me: I like it! And we will all sign our names too! *We do so*

Erik: That is a lovely saying my dear.

Lee-Amber: Thank you.

Me: Time to go guys.

Erik: What about your cousin? Kendra?

Me: Her mom took her home a while ago. Come on, we have a long walk.

Christine: we have to walk?

Me: Please do not freak out. There are no serial killers in town. We have nothing to fear.

Christine: That's what they all say before they're murdered. *We walk outside and start walking home*

Me: Well, that was a fun evening.

Erik: It was rather enjoyable.

Raoul: I liked it.

Christine: I love weddings.

Jack: Can I have rum now?

Me/Erik/Christine/Raoul: NO!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry if this sucked. Been having a bit of writers block with this story.<strong>

**Erik: But we will prevail!**

**Me: London and Disney are now officially locations for phangirl get-togethers! We will probably go to London on the 1****st**** of October, so we can see the 25****th**** anniversary POTO concert production! Squeeee!**

**Erik: Oh, that will be fun.**

**Me: Sarcasm trade marking laws Erik.**

**Erik: *Grumbles and hands over a dollar***

**Me: We are not accepting applications for the get-together until the 20****th**** of September. But we are going to London first!**

**Erik: Go vote for more choices now that London and Disney are gone.**

**Christine: Don't forget to review!**


	4. A Chapter Full of Randomness

**Me: Here is another chapter! Just for you guys!**

**Erik: Oh goody.**

**Me: Pay up.**

**Erik: *Hands over a dollar* Really, where am I getting this money?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO or POTC. I also don't own two tonnes of solid chocolate and a jack hammer, but that's another story.**

* * *

><p>Me: *Walks into the house and dumps my backpack on the floor* Ugh.<p>

Erik: Ugh?

Me: Yes, ugh. I hate homework!

Erik: Maybe if you actually did the work in class, you would actually do the work in class.

Me: *Stares at him blankly*

Erik: Never mind.

Christine: *Sitting in the living room* Erik, can you help me with my math? I don't get square roots.

Erik: Of course my dear. *Starts explaining square roots to her*

Raoul: *Laying on the floor on his stomach* I dislike grammar workbooks.

Me: *Plops myself down on the couch* You and the rest of the world. Now shush so I can do these problems.

Jack: Why do we have to do these again?

Me: Because.

Jack: That's your answer for everything.

Me; Does it look like I care?

Christine: So you just multiply numbers by themselves.

Erik: Basically.

Christine: Oh.

Erik/Me/Raoul/Jack: THE RUT!

Christine: SCREE! *Falls off her chair*

Erik: sorry Christine, but even in the sequel we can't allow ourselves to fall back into that rut.

Christine: I understand, but you don't have to be so loud about it! You scared the bejeezus out of me!

Jack: Bejeezus?

Me: I think my way of talking is rubbing off on you guys.

Christine: Whatever.

Erik: *Leaning over my shoulder* The answer is 3.5.

Me: Go away Erik.

Erik; The next one is 4.8.

Me: I said leave me alone.

Erik; The next one is-

Me: *Whacks him with a textbook* SRAM!

Erik: Yipe! *Runs away*

Me: I told you to go away.

Raoul: *Scoots away a bit*

Christine: Done!

Me: Just in time. I just finished my math too. Onto health!

Raoul: I still have more English.

Jack: How did you two get done so fast? I'm still doing math! Why do pirates need math?

Erik: I'm homework free.

Me: Didn't I tell you to go away?

Erik: Going. *Leaves*

Christine: What do you have to do for health?

Me: Decision making process poster. We have to do one of these every year. I'm getting bored of it.

Erik: *Walks in* Christine?

Christine: Yes?

Erik: *Holds up a black kitten by the scruff of the neck* I believe this belongs to you.

Christine: PICKLES! *Jumps up and grabs him* How have you been my precious little baby?

Pickles: Mew!

Erik: We haven't seen much of him since school started, have we?

Me: No, we haven't. Where did you find him?

Erik: Asleep on my Punjab lasso.

Christine: Awww! That would have looked so cute!

Jack: He's a tiny little thing, isn't he?

Me: He's bigger than when we got him. Don't you have math to do?

Jack: Hmph. Fine. (MelodyHightoppTodd, if you are reading this, when can I come back? I don't want to do more math! –Captain Jack Sparrow)

Erik: Do you need help Megan?

Me: Well, you could cut these pictures out for me. *Hands him the pictures and the scissors*

Erik: *Looks at the scissors and smiles*

Me: No unnecessary fop haircuts.

Erik: Awww. You're no fun!

Raoul: Thank you Megan.

Me: *Shrugs* You've grown on me.

Erik: SHE'S BEEN BRAINWASHED!

Me: *Whacks him with a textbook* Will you shut up?

Erik: Sorry.

Jack: Megan.

Me: Yeah?

Jack: I hate your math teacher.

Me: Hate the subject, not the teacher.

Jack: But it's easier to hate the teacher!

Me: Look, I'm not a fan of her either, but there is no point being hostile when she's only doing her job.

Erik: She's right. Her teacher is only doing her job. She just has a different way of doing it that some people don't like.

Jack: I…I… oh, now you've made me feel like an ass for complaining! Stupid sobriety, making me feel human emotions!

Me: Emotions aren't that bad Jack.

Jack: They are when the emotion's guilt!

Me: *Rolls eyes* You have three more weeks in AA, and then you can start drinking again.

Jack: Really? *Starts doing a happy dance*

Me: You'll have to drink moderately Jack.

Jack: *Stops dancing* Way to kill the happiness.

Me: I aim to please.

Erik: I finished cutting out your pictures and wording, and have some suggestions on how blocking.

Me: *Is floored*

Erik: What?

Me: How did you do that so fast?

Erik: *Points to self* Helloooo? Phantom of the Opera? Artistic genius? Ring a bell?

Me: Oh right. I'll just glue these and move on to art.

Erik: Your teacher is much to structured to teach that class.

Me: Meh. Whatever floats her boat.

Erik; You just count the seconds until you get out of there, don't you?

Me: I have a watch for a reason.

Christine: Megan, why is your dog wearing a cone?

Me: Oh, he has a mosquito bite on his leg he won't let heal.

Erik: On the bright side, we get great reception when he's in the room!

Me: *Bursts out laughing*

Raoul: What's so funny?

Me: It's only funny if you understand what a satellite dish is.

Erik: Need help with your poster?

Me: Yes actually. Thank you. Grab a glue stick.

Jack: Done! Now I'm just…gonna go…over here…*Leaves the room*

Me: …What's his problem?

Erik: Who knows? He's a strange man.

Raoul: Finished! No more math!

Me: And I finished my health! On to art!

Erik: Hey Megan?

Me: Yeah?

Erik: I was reading your emails.

Me: Again? I really need to change my password. So what did you find this time?

Erik: I saw a story alert for 'The Adventures of Erik and Erik Jr.'

Me: Oh cool. What happened in this chapter?

Erik: They went to school.

Me: And?

Erik: The authoress changed their ages for school.

Me: Really? That's cool.

Erik: Why didn't you do that with us?

Me: Do you want me to change you into 14-year-olds?

Erik: …No.

Me: And there's your answer.

*Loud clanging noises are heard from the kitchen*

Me: What the bug?

*We run into the kitchen to find Jack slumped against the wall, the liquor cabinet lock busted, and bottles all over the floor*

Raoul: Ho-

Erik: -ly

Christine: Crap.

Me: Dammit Jack! What were you thinking?

Jack: I was thinkin' that, hey, I want rum, and there's (Hic) rum in the caaaaabinet, so I, I broke the lock, just smashed it, and look! I got me some rum!

Me: *Facepalm*

Christine: How much did you drink?

Jack: I dunno, six, seven bottles.

Raoul: In two seconds?

Jack: Hey, I'm talented!

Me: You are going to have the mother of all hangovers tomorrow.

Jack: Whu..?

Me: *Starts banging head against the wall*

Erik: I don't think he'll be the only one with a headache.

Jack: Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for (Hiccup) meeeeeeee!

Christine: *Sigh* I'll take his arms.

Raoul: Why do I have to take the legs?

Christine: Because I don't wanna get kicked.

Raoul: Oh, you're so thoughtful. *Raoul grabs Jack's legs, Christine grabs Jack's arm, and they try to carry him downstairs*

Jack: Hey, lemme go! LEMME GO!

Raoul: OW! He kicked me!

Christine: Suck it up! I think he bit me!

Erik: Wow.

Me: Remind me to get Christine a tetanus shot.

Erik: Duly noted. *Pulls a pad of paper and a pencil out of nowhere and jots it down*

Me: That suit has way too many pockets.

Erik: And you can't see any of them!

*Christine and Raoul come upstairs*

Raoul: This is gonna be a bad bruise in the morning.

Christine: I think I'm bleeding!

Me: Let me see that. *Looks over her arm* Ooh, that looks painful. Come on, let's get this cut cleaned up.

Christine: It's not a cut, it's a bite mark. *We leave*

Erik: Did he really bite her?

Raoul: Twice. He's a violent drunk.

Erik: I can see that. Let's get all these bottles cleaned up.

*They start picking up bottles, and me and Christine come back with Christine's arm bandaged*

Erik: Are you okay? That looks bad.

Christine: Why is it always me? First braces, now I've been bit by a drunk pirate.

Me: You're fine Christine. I don't think he caused any lasting damage.

Raoul: Well, at least You're okay Christine.

Erik: Will she have to get a tetanus shot?

Me: I don't think so. It wasn't that deep, just enough to draw blood.

Erik: Well, that's one small mercy.

Me: I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed. *Leaves*

Erik: That's code for; 'I'm gonna stay up all night on my computer'.

Christine: I'm gonna hit the hay too. G'night you guys.

Erik: Good night Christine

Raoul: I think I'll go too. It's been a long day. *Leaves with Christine*

Erik: Hmm, what to do now? *Snaps* Raid Megan's Jellybean supply!

*The next morning*

Me: *Walks up the stairs* Erik? You up her-Oh my Rowling.

Erik: *Is hanging from the light fixture* WHEEEEE THIS IS FUN I FEEL LIKE A MONKEY!

Me: Erik! Those were my Jellybeans!

Erik: But I ate them so now they're mine and not yours and hey look at this remote in my hand where did that come from I'm gonna press the button! *Presses the button and the room is filled with multi-coloured lights*

Me: You set up a LASER LIGHT SHOW?

Erik: Yup please don't kill me I WANT TO LIVE! *Runs away*

Me: Get back here phantom! *Chases after him*

Jack: *Stumbles upstairs* Oooh, my head.

Christine: *Walks into the kitchen* What's with the laser lights? Oh, hi Jack.

Jack: Hey. What's wrong with your arm?

Christine: *Whacks him with a random frying pan* Jerk. *Walks away*

Jack: …Women.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Wow.<strong>

**Erik: That was…**

**Me: Random.**

**Erik: You took the words out of my mouth.**

**Me: And so Jack has failed in his attempt to become sober. Right now he is challenging the fridge to a duel.**

**Erik: Four bottles in two-and-a-half minutes. I'm impressed.**

**Me: Okay, mini-challenge time!**

**Erik: What is it?**

**Me: Spot the Starship reference and I'll give you a shout-out!**

**Erik: That's the play, not the band.**

**Me: I think they know that. And now I bid you adieu with this message; I am still not accepting applications to the London Phangirl get-together until the 20****th****! So please, no applications until then!**

**Erik: We will ignore any that come in before that date.**

**Christine: Don't forget to review!**


	5. Why I Fired the Scene Shifter Guy

**Me: NEW CHAPTER!**

**Erik: Excuse her, she's had too much sugar today.**

**Me: I JUST SAW THE 1925 PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! AND IT ROCKED!**

**Erik: And she did that too.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the ideas in our heads.**

* * *

><p>Me: *Running around with a megaphone and yelling to the tune of 'William Tell Overture'* GET UP GET UP GET UP UP UP! GET UP GET UP GET UP UP UP! GET UP GET UP GET UP UP UP GET UUUUUUUUUP GET UP UP UP! GET UP GET UP GET-<p>

Erik: WE GET IT ALREADY!

Me: Well, are you getting up?

Christine: Why do we have to get up? It's Sunday!

Me: Because we're working at Homespun today!

Erik: Home-what?

Me: It's the town's annual craft show! This is gonna be awesome!

Raoul: A craft show?

Me: Yeah. There are different booths selling different things. And this year me and Christine are working at it.

Raoul: Why just you and Christine? What about me and Erik?

Me: Well, the workers are called hostesses…

Erik: No thanks!

Me: Wise choice.

Jack: Ooh, my head.

Christine: He doesn't look too good.

Me: No he does not. Jack, were you drinking again last night?

Jack: Maybe a little.

Me: Go lay down. You don't have to come if you don't want to.

Jack: And I don't want to. *Goes back to bed*

Erik: What a shame.

Me: Yeah. To the van!

*One drive later*

Erik: Megan?

Me: Yes?

Erik: What is this place?

Me: The rink.

Raoul: This is a rink?

Christine: I thought rinks had ice in them.

Me: Not in the summer.

Erik: It's fall.

Me: Don't get technical with me!

Christine: So what do we do now?

Me: You and me go get our uniforms and head down to the actual rink area, where all the exhibits are. Raoul, Erik, listen very carefully.

Erik: Okay.

Raoul: What?

Me: I am giving you each $40 dollars. You can spend it on whatever you like. Don't go nuts, because you can't have any more money.

Erik: So, we can just buy whatever we want?

Me: Yup.

Raoul: Whatever we find that we'd like?

Me: That's what I said.

Erik/Raoul: SWEET! *They run away*

Me: What are the consequences of what I've just done?

Christine: I guess we'll have to wait and see. So, you said something about uniforms?

Me: Oh yeah. *Grumbles*

Christine: What?

Me: Well, hostesses have to wear…*Runs into a back room and comes back with a frilly apron* these!

Christine: It's pretty!

Me: It's poufy.

Christine: *Grabs an apron* Just put it on. What do we have to do?

Me: Just walk around helping the exhibitors. You know, bring them coffee and such.

Christine: Sounds like a right old time!

Me: Please never say that again.

*Down in the rink*

Erik: Let's split up. You go one way, I'll go some other way.

Raoul: Sounds good. *Leaves*

Erik: Let's see, hats, necklaces, books, knives, hey Megan, dog toys-*Double-takes* Megan?

Me: Hey.

Erik: What are you doing in the knives booth?

Me: The guy running it went to the bathroom. So I'm standing in for him!

Erik: Are you sure that was wise? Leaving you in charge of the knives?

Me: Unless Jason Voorhees shows up, I think we'll be fine.

*Meanwhile*

Raoul: Ooh, pretty lamps!

Christine: Raoul?

Raoul: Christine! What are you doing here?

Christine: My job. Aren't these lights beautiful?

Raoul: They're so strange. Like, those Chinese lanterns we saw online, only funkier!

Christine: I think I heard that two girls learned how to make them on YouTube and decided to sell them.

Raoul: Well, they're very pretty.

Christine: So what are you going to spend your money on?

Raoul: I'm not sure yet. I'm gonna look around a bit more.

Christine: Okay. I'll stay here. Bye Raoul!

Raoul: Bye Christine! *Leaves*

Christine: Well, he looks like he's having a good time. *Skips away* La dee doo dee day!

*Another meanwhile*

Erik: There's another room? *Enters* And there's fudge in it? THIS IS HEAVEN!

*We all know what happens next, so let us check in with me!*

Me: I'm bored.

*Back to Erik!*

Erik: I'll take some chocolate fudge, and some pumpkin pie fudge, and some mint, and lemon and orange creamsicle-

*You can see where this is going. To Christine!*

Christine: *Carrying a cup of coffee* Watch out, hot coffee, coming through! *Hands to an exhibitor* Here you are!

Exhibitor: Thank you!

Christine: Just doing my job!

Exhibitor: Well, aren't you a sweetheart?

Christine: Thank you! ^_^

*Well ain't she perky? And now random scene shift #7*

Jack: Oooh, my head.

*Whoops! Too far! Gotta fire the scene shift guy*

Raoul: Is it my turn?

*Yes it is*

Raoul: Sweet!

*Oh crap, we're breaking the fourth wall! Forget this happened! Remember nothing! Just watch the fop!*

Raoul: What are these, pies?

Exhibitor: No, they are candles.

Raoul: So, wait, they're candles that look like pies?

Exhibitor: And cupcakes.

Raoul: I want a candle that looks like a cupcake!

*This is just getting weird*

Pickles: Mew!

*Damn it, scene shifter guy! I could do a better job than you! You're fired! Now, where were we?*

Me: Almost three o' clock. Ten more minutes, then I'm free!

Christine: Hey Megan! Are we almost done?

Me: Yup! Then we get to go shopping.

Christine: Oh cool! Because I saw a little purse I wanted.

Raoul: Christine!

Christine: Oh, hey Raoul.

Raoul: Look at what I got!

Me: It that a cupcake candle?

Raoul: Yup!

Christine: I thought candles were Erik's thing?

Raoul: Oh, so just because he has a few candles down in his cellar, that means I can't become the proud owner of a candle that looks like a cupcake? Geez, what's a guy gotta do to get a little respect around here?

Me: Get a haircut? That's my guess.

Distant crashes: Boom! Smash!

Me: Uh oh.

Christine: What?

Me: I know those distant crashes. Quick! To the food area!

*We run to the food area to find Erik bouncing off the wall, a bag of fudge in his hand*

Me: So this was the consequence.

Erik: MEEEEGGGAAANN! AND CHRISTINE PRETTY CHRISTINE AND RAOUL THE FOP HI HOW ARE ALL OF YOU I AM GOOD BECAUSE I HAVE FUDGE AND FUDGE IS NICE AND SWEET AND HEY IS THE ROOM SPINNING BECAUSE IT FEELS LIKE IT'S SPINNING MAYBE I NEED MORE FUDGE-

Me: NO! You do not need more fudge! *Takes the bag* RUN FOR IT!

Erik: YAAARRG! GIVE ME BACK MY FUDGE!

Christine: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! HE'S LOOSE!

Raoul: WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?

Me: I HAVE AN IDEA! TAKE THE FUDGE AND RUN!

Christine: *Grabs the fudge* RUN RAOUL! RUN LIKE YOUR HAIRSPARY DEPENDS ON IT!

Me: I sure hope this works. *Conjures a random broom* Three, two, one…

Erik: GIVE ME BACK MY- *WHAM!*

Me: Well, that worked.

Christine: *Runs back* Is he dead?

Me: Nah, I think he's just passed out. Just leave him here until he sleeps off the sugar high. I'm gonna go get me one of those funky lamps!

*One hour later, hopefully in the same setting*

Me: So what did you guys buy?

Christine: I got a few treats for Pickles and Chevy, and a bandana for Pickles.

Raoul: I got my candle, and hat!

Erik: I got a bag of fudge and a concussion.

Me: You did not get a concussion. I got a funky lamp and a necklace with the eye of Horus on it!

Christine: The what of what?

Me: The eye of Horus, the Egyptian God of the sky.

Christine: Oh.

Me/Raoul/Erik: THE RUT!

Christine: Sorry!

Erik: Really, can we just get through one day without falling back into that rut?

Me: I don't think so. Who wants to get some gelato ice cream before we go?

Erik/Christine/Raoul: Me!

Me: To the ice cream!

* * *

><p><strong>Erik: *Eating ice cream* Jack, you missed out on a really good day.<strong>

**Jack: *Glares***

**Me: And that is why it's a good idea to stop drinking.**

**Jack: Never.**

**Me: Whatever. Now an announcement; Applications are now open for our first phangirl get-together in London!**

**Erik: We need your appearance, what you'd like us to call you, anything you'd like to do in London, any fictional characters you'd like to bring, and their appearances, and anything else you think we should know.**

**Me: So go sign up! We accept applications via review or PM.**

**Christine: Don't forget to review!**


	6. Gleeking out and Halloween News

**Me: I'm sorry this is late!**

**Erik: There's a time limit?**

**Me: No, but this chapter takes place on Tuesday, and its Thursday.**

**Erik: Ah.**

**Me: Anywho, this involves a bit of my Glee obsession. I know some people don't like Glee, but if you're one of them please just let me be. I get enough hate for liking Glee at school.**

**Erik: A friend of her friend's said she wished the premiere sucked just because Megan was excited for it.**

**Me: Jerk. If you don't like Glee and would prefer me not mentioning it, please just skip that part, read the rest and leave me to my opinion that it is a good show.**

**Erik: We done now?**

**Me: I'd say we are.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned POTO, I'd be raking in the dough! But I don't, so I'm not.**

* * *

><p>Me: *Runs by in the form of a green blur* EEEEEEEE!<p>

Erik: One thousand, four hundred and seventy three.

Me: *Runs by again* EEEEEEEEEEE!

Erik: One thousand, four hundred and seventy four.

Christine: Hey Erik. What are you doing?

Me: EEEEEEEEEEEE!

Erik: One thousand, hey Christine, four hundred and seventy five, I'm just counting how many times Megan runs by before she passes out from exhaustion.

Me: *Runs by again* EEEEEEEE!

Erik: One thousand, four hundred and seventy six.

Christine: What's got her so excited?

Me: *Stops* GLEE PREMIERES TODAY! WOOOOOOOOO!

Erik: Well, she hasn't passed out yet.

Christine: So, you're excited for Glee?

Me: OVERLY EXCITED! I'M SO EXCITED I FORGOT HOW TO SPEAK IN LOWER-CASE!

Erik: I can see that.

Christine: When is it on?

Me: At six.

Christine: Isn't it 5:56?

Me: OHMIGOD! *Runs into the living room* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Christine: She's not moving, is she?

Erik: I wouldn't say so.

Christine: *Sigh* I go get her some food. You go make sure she doesn't pass out from waiting on baited breath.

Erik: *Salutes* Yes ma'am. *Leaves*

Christine: And so is the life of an opera singer from the 1800's living in the 21st century with a Potter-phangirl-Gleek.

*Guess what? I got a new scene shifter guy! Take it away Darryl!*

Erik: *Walks into the living room* Megan? Are you okay?

Me: Oh my God Glee is coming on I'm so excited!

Erik: She's fine!

Christine: Good. I brought her food so she doesn't starve.

Me: *Grabs plate* Thanks Christine! You're awesomely amazing!

Christine: I know.

Raoul: Hi guys!

Christine: Where have you been?

Raoul: Buying our plane tickets to London. Why do I have to do that again?

Me: Because I didn't want too.

Erik: Well that makes perfect sense.

Me: Sarcasm! Pay up.

Erik: You're cleaning me out woman! *Hands over a dollar*

Christine: Wait, we're taking a plane?

Me: Yup!

Christine: Those giant metal things that fly through the sky?  
>Me: Uh huh.<p>

Christine: I'd rather swim.

Erik: Seconded.

Raoul: Me three.

Me: Guys, it's not that bad.

Erik: It's a hunk of metal burling through the sky!

Me: Well, when you say it like that…

Raoul: I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Me: We're not going to die! It's perfectly safe! Trust me!

Christine: Are you sure?

Me: Positive. I was on my first plane ride when I was a baby. I'm still alive!

Erik: But not all there.

Me: *Glares*

Erik: Hey, it's either sarcasm or brutal honesty; take your pick.

Christine: Megan, I think you're show is on.

Me: Really? EEEEEEEEE!

Erik: This won't end well.

*I don't think you want to hear me Gleek out, so I'll just recap what happened while we watched the episode*

Me: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*Inhales*EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Erik: *Covering his ears* MAKE THE SQUEALING STOP!

Christine: FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, TURN HER OFF!

Raoul: *Crying* WHY MUST SHE TORTURE US SO?

Chevy/Pickles: *Howling*

Christine: I didn't know cats could howl.

Me: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

*And this went on for an hour people!*

Me: Aww, it's over.

Erik: Thank GOD!

Christine YES! She stopped squealing!

Raoul: I think you ruptured one of my eardrums.

Me: Suck it up.

Erik: So, it's really over? You're not gonna squeal anymore?

Me: I promise not to squeal for a week, until Glee comes back on.

Erik: Oh good. Warning to buy earplugs.

Christine: What should we do now?

Me: Um…

Erik: Uh…

Raoul: I don't know.

Christine: Well, we can't end the chapter here! It's much too short!

Me: Don't go lecturing me about chapter length! Do you know how hard it is to think of funny stuff at two in the morning, which is the only time I have to write them because of homework?

Erik: Come on Raoul. Let's go get the cement.

Raoul: Cement?

Erik: Yeah. We gotta fix the fourth wall.

Me: *Looks at the rubble of the fourth wall* Oops.

Christine: Looks through the wall and stares at the readers* Hi!

Me: Christine. Get back here!

Jack: *Comes upstairs* Did I hear a person screaming? Or was that just Raoul?

Raoul: *Pouts*

Erik: That was Megan fangirling over Glee.

Me: Oh good! You're up just in time to help us fix the fourth wall!

Raoul: I've got the cement!

Me: Goody! To work we go!  
>*We all grab tools and start putting the fourth wall back together*<p>

Erik: I didn't think you'd go this far.

Me: Accidents happen. Fourth walls break.

Christine: This is ridiculous!

Jack: Not necessarily. If it was ridiculous it would be pointless, and there would be no point in doing it. But there is a point, so that makes it non-pointless and not-ridiculous.

Christine: …What?

Jack: Where's the rum?

Me: Aaaand…there. Finished! We have successfully fixed the fourth wall!

Erik: Try not to break it again.

Me: Okay. So, what do you want to do now?

Erik: Now that you mention it, we have something we wanted to talk to you about.

Christine: Yeah.

Me: What?

Christine: We did a bit of research about Halloween.

Me: Oh no.

Jack: We want to go trick-or-treating.

Me: Guys!

Raoul: It looks like fun!

Me: You guys are way too old!

Christine: We've never been able to go though!

Erik: It's free candy!

Jack: It's the next best thing to rum!

Raoul: Pleeeaaassee?

Erik/Raoul/Christine/Jack: Pretty please? *Bambi eyes*

Me: Oh… alright.

Christine: YAY!

Erik: CANDY!

Raoul: WOOOO!

Jack: GO US!

Me: But on one condition.

Erik: Uh oh.

Me: You have to let the phans decide what you dress as.

Erik: NO WAY!

Christine: THAT IS CRUEL AND UNCALLED FOR!

Jack: I REFUSE!

Raoul: I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Me: You won't die! You'll just be extremely embarrassed.

Raoul: Why me?

Christine: We'll be right there being embarrassed alongside you.

Jack: It'll be a spectacular Halloween adventure.

Me: Oh great. Loopy!Jack is back.

Jack: We'll plunder the town in search of the sugary treasure!

Erik: But the phans get to decide what we wear!

Jack: So?

Me: At least he has no shame.

Erik: But I do!

Christine: I have my standards!

Raoul: I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Me: *Smacks* Get a hold of yourself!

Raoul: Sorry.

Erik: WE'RE ALL DOOOMED!

Christine: I KNOW!

Me: *Sigh* Raoul, fetch me the problem stick.

Raoul: I'm on it! *Runs away*

Erik: THE PHANGIRLS ARE GOING TO RUIN OUR LIVES!

Christine: OH, THE SHAME!

Raoul: Got it!

Me: Ah, my old friend. *Takes the problem stick and whacks Erik and Christine with it*

Erik: Ow!

Christine: What was that for?

Me: You were running around like chickens with your heads cut off!

Erik: Oh, right.

Christine: Sorry about that.

Jack: And let us not forget our friend, the cuttlefish!

Me: …

Raoul: …

Erik: …

Christine: …

Jack: Where's the rum?

Me: *Sigh* Want me to put on some cartoons for you guys?

Christine: Yes please.

Erik: I wanna see cartoon figures falling to their doom and somehow surviving!

Raoul: Can we see the one with the singing frog?

Me: If it's on Raoul. If it's on.

Jack: Hey, wait for me!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: You heard that right guys! You get to decide what the POTO crew and Jack wear for Halloween! Send in your suggestions, and I'll set up a week-long poll for each character before Halloween.<strong>

**Erik: Tell them the rules first.**

**Me: Oh, fine. The rules are; Nothing POTO or POTC related, keep it PG, and try to keep it in good taste.**

**Erik: Second order of business; any fictional characters wishing to join the official Fop-torturers club, please contact me via Megan's Pm.**

**Me: The members they have already are everyone who participated in the 'Mirror Maze shave' at the Mall of America in P.O.S.V, and Loki, God of mischief. **

**Erik: He's a new recruit.**

**Me: It's very exclusive. He won't even let me join!**

**Erik: No phangirls.**

**Me: That's just rude!**

**Erik: It's my club. **

**Me: *Sigh* Sorry phans. Can't fight him on this one. **

**Erik: *Smirks***

**Me: Third order of business; the four locations we will be going to for the phangirl get-togethers are London, Disney, Sea World and a Tropical Island!**

**Erik: Which tropical island?**

**Me: I don't know.**

**Erik: She's so well organized, isn't she folks?**

**Me: Is that it?**

**Erik: I think so.**

**Me: Bye then!**

**Christine: Don't forget to review!**


	7. Our Adventures at the Vet

**Me: FINALLY! Sorry for the wait you guys!**

**Erik: High school sucks.**

**Me: That it does. But enough about that. Go enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Own Phantom of the Opera, I do not. Good Yoda impression, I can do.**

* * *

><p>Jack: *Sitting on the floor in the living room* Ah, this is the life. House to myself, two cases of rum, no worries what so eve-<p>

Me: *Walks in wearing Erik's cape and a trout tied to my ankle with the Punjab lasso* We are never doing that again.

Erik: *Walks in with his mask held together with duct tape and a black eye* Well, it wasn't an enjoyable experience for me either. I want my cape back.

Me: No.

Erik: Why not?

Me: Because you're the one who ripped my shirt, so it's only fair.

Christine: *Stumbles in with her arm bandaged, chunks of her hair missing, and Pickles in a cat carrier* I think the bleeding stopped.

Me: We should still get it checked out. I'll get my mom to look at it when she gets back.

Raoul: *Tries to get in the door, trips and falls on his face*

Me: Raoul! Are you okay?

Raoul: Did anyone get the number of that truck?

Me: *Facepalm*

Erik: Oh come on man! That joke's so old it helped build the opera house!

Jack: Um, why are you guys, uh…

Me: Looking as if we just went through hell and back?

Jack: Exactly.

Raoul: *Picks himself up off the floor to reveal that he is covered in cat food* It's a long story.

Me: That it is my dear fop. One that is better explained through a series of flashbacks.

*FLASHBACK! We shall now be transported to earlier this morning…*

Erik: *Sitting on my computer* Damn Babydow. How on Earth do you earn money?

Christine: I think you get some every day.

Erik: Why can't you just get a job or something?

Christine: Because it's stupid?

Raoul: Yet so addicting.

Me: *Walks in* Hey guys. What's going on?

Erik: *Hides the laptop behind his back* Nothing.

Me: You hacked my laptop again, didn't you?

Christine: And your Babydow account.

Me: Erik, if you were born in this century, you would have been a computer hacker.

Erik: I try.

Me: Now, Christine, I need you to go grab Pickles.

Christine: No need. JACK!

Jack: *From downstairs* WHAT?

Christine: BRING THE CAT UP!

Jack: WHY?

Christine: I DON'T KNOW, JUST DO IT!

Jack: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, KEEP YOUR SHIRT ON! *Comes upstairs with Pickles* I almost beat him too.

Me: What were you doing?

Jack: He was teaching me to play chess.

Pickles: Mew!

Me: You are Erik's cat.

Erik: Unfortunately.

Pickles: *Jumps out of Jacks arms and bites his hand*

Erik: AURG! Stupid cat!

Pickles: Mew!

Erik: Oh, you're just so proud of yourself, aren't you?

Christine: Why did you want him anyway?

Me: We're taking him to get his shots today.

Christine: Shots? As in needles?

Me: Unfortunately, yes.

Christine: *Hugs Pickles* But why?

Me: So he doesn't get sick.

Christine: *Pouts*

Me: Christine, after he gets these shots he can go wander around outside. He won't have to stay trapped in the house anymore.

Christine: Well, okay. It's not like anything could go horribly wrong or anything.

Erik: *Shudders* I think a foreshadow just went through the room.

Me: Oh, enough with the lame jokes. Just go get in the car.

Jack: Hey Megan! Megan, Megan Megan, Megan.

Me: What?

Jack: I was wondering if, I could sit this one out.

Me: You want to stay here?

Jack: Well, um, when you put it that way…

Me: Go ahead. I know you have two cases of rum down in the laundry room you've been dying to polish off.

Jack: Thank you!

Me: Just don't get Chevy drunk! *Leaves*

Jack: Oh well. More for me!

*Meanwhile, at the vet's office*

Christine: Wow. Small place.

Me: This is just the waiting room. Besides, most of the space is used for treating larger animals. Cattle and such. There's another room for domestic pets.

Raoul: What are these?

Me: large bags of pet food. Don't touch-

Raoul: *Pokes a bag of cat food and has it tumble down on him*

Me: -it. Really Raoul, what was the point of that?

Raoul: *Cough* I think I swallowed cat food!

Pickles: Mew!

Christine: Hush you. It's not *Giggle* funny. *Snort*

Raoul: Oh, just get it over with.

Christine: Okay. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU SWALLOWED CAT FOOD HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Raoul: Okay that's enough.

Christine: Sorry.

Me: I'm surprised you didn't find that hilarious Erik.

Erik: I did. I'm laughing on the inside.

Doctor So-and-so: Megan?

Me: That's us! To the examination room!

*Anyone who actually hops, skips and jumps when I say this gets a virtual cookie. Let's take a hop, skip, and a jump away to the examination room!*

Doctor: Just set him on the table.

Christine: Here he is!

Pickles: *Shaking uncontrollably*

Christine: What's wrong with him?

Raoul: I think he's scared.

Me: Uh-oh. HOLD HIM DOWN!

Erik: *Lunges to pin Pickles down, but misses by an inch*

Christine: He's getting away!

Me: Grab him!

Christine: *Tries to grab him but ends up slamming her arm against a plate of medical tools* OW!

Raoul: Christine!

Erik: Are you okay?

Christine: I think I cut my arm!

Doctor: Let me see. *Looks at it* Oooh, that looks painful.

Christine: Oh, you THINK?

Doctor: I'll bandage it up. *Grabs some bandages and wraps up Christine's arm*

Me: Meanwhile, I'm still trying to catch the damn cat!

Erik: Get him!

*We run wildly after him, as he has escaped down a hall*

Me: Single file! Small hallway!

Erik: *Slams into a wall* OW! I think my mask cracked!

Me: We'll fix it later. Catch that cat!

Christine: He's up on that shelf!

Erik: We need some bait to lure him down.

Raoul: I found this fish.

Me: Perfect! *Grabs the fish and Erik's Punjab lasso, ties the fish to it and puts it on the ground*

Erik: Hey, that's mine!

Me: So?

Pickles: *Sneaks up on the fish*

Me: That's it kitty. Eat the yummy fis-

Pickles: *Grabs the lasso in his mouth and pounces on me*

Me: AUGH! AUGH! THIS THING IS WAY TO SMART FOR A CAT! AUGH!

Pickles: Mew! *Runs away*

Christine: Are you okay?

Me: Do I look okay? The damn cat tied a fish to my leg!

Raoul: How did he do that? He doesn't have thumbs.

Me: Who knows? Just catch that cat before he causes more damage!

Raoul: He went that-a-way!

Me: That's the door into the barn area! This won't end well.

*In the barn area we go!

Erik: He's sitting behind that cow.

Me: *Pushes him* Okay then, go get him.

Erik: I hate you. *Creeps up on Pickles* Here kitty kitty kitty.

Pickles: MEW!

Cow: MOO! *Kick Erik in the face*

Erik: AAHH! I HATE ANIMALS!

Me: DON'T SAY THAT! WE'LL GET IN TROUBLE WITH THE ASPCA!

Pickles: *Lands on Christine's head*

Christine: OW OW OW! HE'S PULLING OUT MY HAIR! *Throws him to me!

Me: HE'S ON MY BACK! ERIK, GET HIM OFF!

Erik: *Grabs at him, but Pickles moves and he rips my shirt*

Me: EEEEEEEK!

Erik: Sorry! Sorry!

Raoul: *Grabs Pickles and stuffs him in a random cat carrier* Got him!

Me: Good. Erik, give me your cape.

Erik: Why?

Me: I'm not going out there with my shirt almost ripped in half. Hand it over!

Erik: Fine. *Grumbles*

Me: Oh, shush. *Takes the cape* Oooh, it's swishy!

Christine: Can we just go get Pickles his shots?

Me: Okay. Let's go.

*Ten minutes later*

Me: All that trouble for a ten minute examination.

Christine: *Talking to Pickles, who is in the cat carrier* You were a bad kitty.

Pickles: Mew.

Me: Can we go home now?

Erik: You're the one with the keys. How come you're legal to drive anyway?

Me: Because it's my story. Let's go.

*Coming back to the present now*

Me: And that's why we look like, well, this.

Jack: That doesn't explain the duct taped mask.

Erik: Well, I had to fix it somehow.

Me: Now, how about you explain why the living room furniture is glued to the ceiling.

Jack: Uh…

Christine: Flashback time!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: NO! We're not opening that can of worms!<strong>

**Erik: We're going fishing?**

**Me: No. Okay, onto the announcements!  
>1. My email is down, so I will not be replying to reviews. I'll be replying to them in the next chapter! So leave me a good one!<br>2. If you guys were wondering about Babydow, mentioned near the beginning of the chapter, go check it out! You can create a virtual baby, raise it, and loads of other stuff! Go and friend me on there! I'm registered as ITrademarkedSarcasm. **

**Erik: I hate you.**

**Me: I know. I love you too.  
>3. The get-together is officially on Oct 1<strong>**st****! And sign-ups are closed! We're going to London! Those registered have a few more days to tell me what you'd like to do there.  
>4. Mentioning this, I think for the second time, my RP forum, Bienvenue au Palais Garnier!<strong>**, is now a story, called Forgotten of the Past by Christine Marie Jonasdotter****. Go check it out, and head on over to the forum if you want to join! It's loads of fun!**

**Erik: Is that it?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Christine: Don't forget to review!**


	8. We Answer your Reviews!

**Me: GAAAAHHHH!**

**Erik: Better?**

**Me: Much. Sorry I didn't write the get-together, but some things came up!**

**Erik: So here's our review answering chapter.**

**Me: And I'm still asking for costume suggestions! Just remember, no POTO or POTC please!**

**Disclaimer:  
>My Christmas list;<br>POTO rights  
><strong>**Erik Mask *Scribbles out*  
><strong>**Tickets to POTO *Scribbles out*  
><strong>**Lifetime supply of Red Vines *Scribbles out*  
><strong>**Just give the musical, okay Santa?**

* * *

><p>Me: *Walks in the door holding what looks like three different-coloured powder puffs with eyes* I'VE GOT FUZZIES!<p>

Erik: Damn magazine campaign.

Christine: *Holding a blue fuzzy* Oh, you're just jealous because you didn't get one.

Erik: No one wanted Reader's Digest! Don't judge me!

Christine: So, don't we have reviews to read?

Me: Oh yeah. TO THE REVIEW MAILBAG OF AWESOMENESS!

*In the living room*

Me: Okay, first review. This one is from TolkienNerd4832

Erik: Oh no. Not her!

Christine: Is MK Erik in this one?

Me: Yes. Yes he is.

Christine: SQUEE!

Raoul: *Glowers* Just read the review

Me: Ahem. *Reads*

_Me: Guys! Be happy this needs to be a good review!_

_Draco: In your care...nothing is good *gets smacked over head* OW! Will you stop that?_

_Erik: *trying not to laugh*_

_Draco: Your next phantom boy._

_Erik: Oooo I'm so scared!_

_Me: you owe Megan a dollar._

_Erik: Damnit!_

_Me: So wait...I was signed up for the London get together right?_

_Draco: Please tell me we were I want to go to diagon alley- I mean I want to have a good time._

_Me: Well...got to go before I'm late to school!_

Raoul: ...Wow.

Me: Well, I guess we're not the only dysfunctional family of fictional characters.

Erik: Sorry to hear of your misfortunes Draco.

Christine: MK Erik, run! Run for your life!

Me: Mail me the money, then run!

Raoul: I think they are signed up for the London get-together.

Me: Goody!

Christine: Can't wait to see you guys there!

Me: Erik, you read the next one from ILoveRamimKarimloo.

Erik: Okay. *Reads*

_Wow. That's just like trying to take our cats to the vet! We have two of them, and it takes my Mom, my Dad, and myself just to catch one of them. Cleo bites when she knows we're going to the V-E-T. We can usually get the other one, Figaro, there pretty easily. Once you can reply to reviews I have a funny story about that if you want to hear it. :)  
>Please let us know how the furniture got glued to the ceiling!<em>

_XD YAY GET TOGETHER!_

Me: I wanna hear the story!

Erik: My curiosity is peaked.

Christine: The vet wasn't fun. Thankfully, Raoul let me borrow some hair tonic and Erik's black eye healed up nicely.

Raoul: I think there's still cat food in my hair.

Me: Next one! Christine, would you like to do the honours? It's from Storm Alert.

Christine: Would I? *Reads*

_Awesome chapter, as always!_

_(sorry, my brain stopped working because of school, and I can't think up a good review right now...)_

Me: I know how she feels.

Erik: I don't like school.

Christine: Me neither.

Raoul: I'm not a fan of it either.

Jack: Neither am I.

Me: *Jumps* Where did you come from?

Jack: I was hiding behind the couch.

Me: Why?

Jack: I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.

Me: Of course. Wanna read the next review?

Jack: Sure. Who's it from?

Me: 5Faces. A new reader. She has a unicorn!

Jack: Give me that. *Reads*

_Hey, it's Bill, using Katie's account because she didn't log out...FREEDOM! :)_

_OH GOOD GOD. THE VET!D8_

_She took me to get my shots the other day b/c of the trip...and, yeah, basically the same thing happened...except the poor nurse near had a heart attack when I walked in. People these days...ugh._

_And she left the Repo soundtrack on...oh Lord, I hate Katie's music. I mean, Sarah Brightman? Really? Oh well. At least YOU have good tastes, Queen :)_

_Your humble servant,_

_Bill the Bloody Unicorn_

Me: Her unicorn hacked her computer? SWEET!

Erik: So, when a unicorn hacks a computer, it's 'sweet', but when I do it it's the crime of the century?

Me: That's different. You send prank emails.

Erik: She does not have good taste!

Me: I like POTO, don't I?

Erik: Yeah, well…uh…I…

Christine: Face it. She has good taste.

Erik: Fine, you have good taste!

Me: Thank you Erik!

Erik: *Death glares*

Me: *Doesn't die and ignores him*

Erik: *Pouts*

Me: Next review is from EriksNewLove!

Raoul: Can I read it?

Me: Sure.

Raoul: Goody! *Reads*

_Dang it! If it's not to late to sign up, I'd love to come. So would Emilia,(who is FINALLY an Erik crazy phangirl but I wouldn't put it past her to continue to annoy fop) I hope I'm not to late. But I may have to cut my time at Hogwarts short if I can come_

Me: Aww, she wants to come!

Erik: Megan, we cut the deadline.

Me: I know, I know. Next review?

Erik: You read it.

Me: Okay. It's from Foxcat93. *Reads*

_Oh dear, cat to the vet...I have so many hideous vet stories too!_

_Well, Pickles is certainly a terror. But then what would you expect from a cat that belongs to the Phantom of the Opera?_

_Pickles, once he gets to the vet, leads Megan and her story book friends on a merry chase. Raoul gets cat food dumped on him and ate some by mistake. (Oh that is bad stuff, ask me, I know...the only thing that would be worse would be canned cat food...oh...absolutely horrible! Do you want to know how I know this? I shall never tell!)_

_Then Erik crashes into a wall and breaks his mask (and duct tapes it together...I LOVED that!)_

_Poor Christine cuts her arm and gets some hair ripped out._

_Megan tries to lure Pickles out with a fish tied to Erik's Punjab lasso (LOLOLOL) and he jumps all over Megan and ties it to her leg!_

_Finally getting him in the carrier, the war-weary quartet arrive home to find Jack has glued the furniture to the ceiling. (Oh boy!)_

_What a great chapter...a ton of laughs! Enjoyed it! Can't wait for the get together...and the next chapter!_

Erik: I guess we're not the only ones with vet horror stories.

Christine: Um, story book friends? Last I checked, our characters originated in a novel.

Erik: Duct tape works for temporary mask repair.

Raoul: I dislike cat food.

Me: NEXT ONE! From MelodyHightoppTodd!

Christine: Who should read it?

Me: Erik, you do it.

Erik: Fine. *Reads*

_Me: JACK! *cough*_

_Erik: Michelle! you're still..._

_Me: don't even mention it, if I'm fine enough to go to school then I'm fine enough to enter here!_

_Erik: Don't call for me when you start with the headache_

_Me: Don't worry darling. Hey! I know I've been gone for such a long time but I still get horrible headaches when I use the computer, though the problem with my lungs has almost disappeared :3 thank you for your message!_

_Erik: she was in a better mode_

_Me: yep : anyways, I wished I had a cat like Pickles, seems like lots of fun_

_Erik: don't even think about it..._

_Me: geez, I was just mentioning it..._

_Erik: good, because we are NOT getting any animals_

_Me: I am the boss here, I shall do as I please. Awwww the applications for London are closed? I blame you! *points to Raoul who was in a corner of the room the whole time* We wanted to go to London and you ruined it! I hate you! I had so many ideas in mind!_

_Raoul: what did I do?_

_Me: I don't know! I just need to blame someone and you were there..._

_Erik: wow, it's a miracle! you didn't blame me this time...no, now you're crying, I shall end this. Great work mademoiselle, we specially enjoyed this chapter, very funny indeed. Another box of dinosaur cookies shall be delivered in a few minutes to your doorstep by Bruno the unicorn. You have full permission to ride him and/or pet him._

_*runs to my side* what is it? is it the pain again?_

_Your disobedient servant_

_Melody Hightopp Todd_

Me: She missed the deadline too!

Erik: Stay strong Megan.

Me: But she was SICK!

Erik: The deadline is closed!

Me: Fine. *Pouts*

Christine: I got the next one. From Stargazer77 *Reads*

_AWWWWW MANNNN... I was too late for the sign up... :'( Oh well I hope to make the next one at least. No way I'm missin out on DISNEY!_

Me: She…wants…to…come…too.

Erik: Stay strong.

Christine: Ten bucks says she cracks in ten seconds.

Raoul: I say five.

Me: ALRIGHT, THEY CAN COME!

Christine: *Gives Raoul ten bucks*

Raoul: I knew it.

Me: Girls, send me your info. I had to postpone the get-together anyway.

Erik: Why?

Me: I had trouble booking a private jet. Besides, We need to get you used to flying.

Erik: How are you going to do that?

Me: A friend of my family's has a small plane, and he's agreed to take us flying tomorrow!

Christine: WHAT?

Erik: NO WAY!

Raoul: I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Jack: WHAT IS A PLANE?

Me: ALL OF YOU, CALM DOWN!

Erik: You're trying to kill us!

Me: No I am not! Besides, I'm going with you guys. So if we die, I'm going down with you.

Erik: I guess that's okay.

Christine: So when are we going to London?

Me: Hopefully this weekend. I've arranged a private performance of the POTO concert for us!

Christine: Oh goody!

Me: And Christine, me and you are taking a special trip on Thursday.

Christine: Why?

Me: Orthodontist. We have to get your braces tightened.

Christine: NO! *Runs away*

Me: See why else we postponed the trip?

Erik: That, and you were lazy.

Me: I know. Now I'm off to go drag Christine out from under her bed, where she is most likely hiding. *Leaves*

Erik: Oh, she's gone. *Grabs my laptop from nowhere* Fop, come here. I want to show you something…

*Ten minutes later*

Me: Christine, it will only hurt for a few days, and we have painkillers. You'll be fine.

Christine: Okay.

Raoul: *Runs past us* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Me: What the Punjab?

Erik: *Rolling on the floor laughing* AHAHAHAHAH THAT WAS HILARIOUS!

Jack: DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON HIS FACE?

Erik/Jack: PRICELESS!

Me: What did you do? *Looks at laptop screen and facepalms* You showed him 'Beneath a Moonless Sky'?

Erik: It's a fop-scarring song!

Me: *Pounds head against the wall*

Christine: You're a man-child.

Erik: HEY!

Jack: *Stifles a laugh*

Christine: You too Mr. 'Bite the nearest person whilst drunk'. *Leaves*

Erik: *Pouts* I am not a man-child.

Me: Yes you are.

Erik: Nuh uh!

Me: Don't start that.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So, to EriksNewLove, MelodyHightoppTod, and Stargazer77, send me your info, I signed you up!<strong>

**Erik: You're weak.**

**Me: And you're annoying.**

**Erik: *Pouts***

**Me: By the way, my PM was accidentally disabled, so if anyone tried to send me a PM, just resend it please!**

**Erik: Your computer is glitching out.**

**Me: I know.**

**Christine: Don't forget to review!**


	9. Phantom Phlight

**Me: Hi peoples!**

**Erik: We have returned with another chapter for you!**

**Me: I want to see who actually reads the author's notes. So if you read the top one, put ACOPHF in your review, if you read the bottom one, put Pickles in your review, and if you read both, put 'Music of the Night' in your review!**

**Erik: Let's see who actually reads these.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO. *Sigh* Life is cruel.**

* * *

><p>Me: *Walks in the door* Wow. That was an interesting day.<p>

Erik: Any day with a hands-free pie-eating contest at school is interesting.

Me: It's not the fact we had a pie-eating contest. It's the fact that Raoul won.

Raoul: WOO! I AM NOT A LOSER!

Christine: *Grumbles* I almost had you.

Jack: Why was I suspended again mate?

Me: You smashed a pie into the principal's face.

Jack: Oh yeah.

Me: *Facepalm*

Erik: So, what are we gonna do now?

Me: Remember? I said we're going flying today.

Erik: *Pales* Oh yeah.

Raoul: Do we have to?

Me: No, but I want to!

Christine: *Starts crying* I don't want to die!

Jack: So, we're getting giant wings?

Me: *Facepalm*

Jack: Why do you keep hitting yourself?

Me: *Growls* No. Reason. *Takes a deep breath* Just go get in the van.

Erik: I knew I should have made up my will last night.

*Ten minutes later*

Me: Here we are! Our airport!

Erik: It looks like a bunch of metal sheds.

Me: Well, we don't have any jets here. Just light aircrafts.

Christine: What?

Me: Little planes. Come on, the one we're going on is this way.

Erik: How many can this plane fit?

Me: I don't know, three or four maybe.

Christine: So we can't all go together?

Me: Nope. So we have to make groups.

Erik: I don't want to go with RaFop!

Raoul: I don't want to go with Erik!

Me: Okay, you'll be in separate groups. I don't want to be with Jack.

Jack: Why not?

Me: You never bathe.

Jack: Your point?

Me: *Facepalm*

Erik: That's going to leave a mark later.

Me: I know, I know.

Christine: I don't wanna go with Jack either!

Me: So me and Christine are in a group.

Erik: I call joining their group!

Raoul: Dag nabbit.

Jack: What's that, a rabbit stew or something?

Me: *Facepalm*

Erik: Doesn't that hurt?

Me: It's worth it.

Christine: So the groups are me, Megan and Erik, and Jack and Raoul.

Me: Actually, Jack and Raoul's group has a third member.

Erik: Who?

Jenna: *Is standing by one of the metal sheds* ME!

Erik: Your sister?

Me: Yup.

Christine: Is this the one?

Me: This is where the planes are.

Stranger guy: Hey you guys!

Me: Hi Duncan. Guys, meet Duncan. He's agreed to give us a ride in his plane.

Erik: *Grabs him by the collar* WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?

Me: Erik! Get off him! *Drags him away* Sorry. He's a nervous flyer.

Duncan: I can see that. So who's going first?

Me: Me, Erik and Christine!

Erik: NO!

Christine: WHY?

Raoul: Whew!

Duncan: Are they all nervous flyers?

Me: Uh, yeah. They are.

Duncan: This is gonna be a long day.

*We head into the bunker and Duncan pulls the plane out*

Erik: He can pull it? Are you that's safe?

Me: Yes guys. They're called light aircrafts for a reason. Now get in! I call shotgun!

Erik: Christine, if we don't make it out of this alive, remind me to kill Megan.

Christine: Will do.

*In the plane*

Me: You guys okay back there?

Erik: No.

Me: Oh, you're fine. Put your headsets on.

Christine: Why?

Duncan: We won't be able to hear each other when we're in the air. The headsets will let you talk to each other.

Erik: Fine. *Puts on his headset*

Christine: *Puts on her headset* These feel weird. Do we have to wear them on the way to London?

Me: Nope. We're taking a jet there!

Erik: Oh goody.

Me: Erik, when will you learn?

Erik: *Hands over a dollar*

Me: That's better. Oh, and if your ears feel weird when we're in the air, just yawn.

Erik: What?

Duncan: Here we go!

*We take off*

Erik: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Christine: GET ME OUT OPF HEEEEEEEEERE!

Me: Guys! Stop yelling! We're in an enclosed space! Plus, we're only a few feet off the ground!

Erik: But we're going higher!

Christine: And higher!

Erik: And higher.

Christine: And higher.

Erik: And higher.

Christine: And high-

Me: I get it already!

Christine: I can't look! *Hides her face in Erik's cape*

Me: You should. Check it out.

Erik: *Looks out the window* Wow.

*Below us is the hills that surround my town, covered in trees with lakes everywhere*

Me: I didn't even know there were this many lakes here.

Christine: *Peeks out the window* Hey, it isn't so bad!

Me: Look! There's my grandparent's house!

Erik: Their pool looks so funny!

Me: There are the horses!

Christine: And the barn with the kitties!

Me: Look at all the water back here!

Erik: And how small the trees look!

Christine: They look like wildflowers!

Me: I think this is the campgrounds coming up.

Erik: Is that a mini-golf course?

Christine: I see a beach!  
>Me: I see where my seventh grade class had a camping trip!<p>

Erik: How can you recognise it?

Me: When you walk around the same road 15 times, in the mud, in your flip-flops, in one day, you remember the landscape.

Erik: Ah. I see.

Me: And I see the casino!

Erik: There's a casino?

Me: Yup. On the reserve.

Erik: Hmm…

Me: Not a chance.

Erik: Darn it. I was hoping to earn back the money I owe on royalty fees.

Me: *Snickers*

Christine: Where are we going now?

Me: Let's go over town! We can look for my house!

Erik: Okay.

*We fly over the town*

Me: Look at all the tiny cars!

Christine: And the golf course!

Erik: I see the school!

Me: Which means my house isn't far away.

Christine: There! I see it!

Me: Cool! Look at how tiny the trampoline is!

Erik: The trampoline? Look how tiny your house is!

Duncan: Think we can head back and pick up the other three?

Me: Sure.

Erik: Hey, there's Main Street!

Christine: All the stores look so small!

Me: This was so much fun!

Erik: *Suddenly realizes he was having fun* It, wasn't that bad.

Christine: It was okay.

Me: Admit it, you liked it.

Erik: Never!

Me: Well, I will. That was awesome!

Christine: We're going down now!

Me: We're landing!

*We land and get out*

Me: Now wasn't that fun?

Erik: Um…

Christine: Uh…

Me: I'll take your reluctance to admit you were wrong as a yes. Jenna, Raoul, Jack, you're up!

Raoul: No! *Clings to my legs* DON'T MAKE ME!

Me: You have to get used to flying. Now get in! *Throws him in the plane*

Jack: What does this thing do again?

Me: *Facepalm*

Erik: Jack, just stop talking.

Jenna: Wish us luck! *Gets in after Jack*

Me: Bye!

*They take off*

Erik: So, what do we do now?

Me: I need water. *Runs to the van*

Erik: Megan? You okay?

Me: *Gulps down water* Yup. Just a little motion sick.

Christine: Really? I couldn't tell.

Me: If there is anything that cannot be said, it's that Megan is not a great actress. I didn't want to go back down, so I sat under the air conditioning and pretended not to feel sick.

Erik: But you're okay now?

Me: It's just motion sickness. It's passed. I'm fine.

Christine: I wonder how the other are doing.

*We see the plane pass overhead, and we can hear faint screaming*

Me: My guess is not good.

Erik: So, what are the suggestions for Halloween costumes?

Me: Oh, we got some nutty ones. But some of them are hard to put into poll form. So I've decided to make some options up and let the phans decide from those.

Erik: that's a little unfair.

Me: I'll include some that the phans suggested! I'm just gonna pick my favourites.

Christine: Okay then.

Erik: I'm bored.

Christine: Me too.

Me: So am I. Wanna go get some ice cream?

Erik/Christine: ICE CREAM! *Runs towards the Dairy Queen*

Me: Wow, they are fast. *Jumps in the van and drives after them*

*One hour later*

Me: You guys need to learn to control yourselves.

Erik: No thanks.

Christine: We're perfectly happy the way we are.

Me: You chased a squirrel up a flagpole.

Erik: He deserved it.

Me: *Sigh* You're insane.

Erik: So are you.

Me: I know. But I don't chase squirrels.

Christine: I think the plane is coming down!

Me: *Looks up* Hey, it is!

*The plane lands and Jack, Jenna and Raoul fall out*

Me: Have fun?

Jenna: I did!

Jack: I didn't.

Raoul: *Kissing the ground* I'm never leaving this spot, ever!  
>Me: *Drags him towards the van*<p>

Raoul: No! No! I DON'T WANT TO!

Me: Calm down! We're going home now! You can kiss the ground there.

Raoul: Okay.

Me: Everyone, thank Duncan for the plane ride!

Everybody: Thanks Duncan!

Duncan: No problem.

Me: And now we're bound for home!

Erik: So how was your ride?

Jack: It was okay. That thing flies! Did you know that?

Me: *Facepalm*

Erik: That's the sixth facepalm of the day!

Me: Jack, just stop talking.

Jack: That's Captain Jack to you!  
>Me: Why didn't you say something before?<p>

Jack: …*Shrugs* I dunno.

Me: *Facepalm*

* * *

><p><strong>Erik: Seven facepalms in one day! Jack is talented!<strong>

**Me: My head hurts now.**

**Erik: It's your own fault.**

**Me: *Glares* **

**Erik: Shutting up!**

**Me: For people who don't read the top author's note, I want to see who actually reads the author's notes. So if you read the top one, put ACOPHF in your review, if you read the bottom one, put Pickles in your review, and if you read both, put 'Music of the Night' in your review!**

**Erik: And the get-together is officially rescheduled for this Saturday!**

**Me: So pack your bags and prepare for some Phantom Phun in the streets of London!**

**Erik: That rhymed.**

**Me: I know. I meant to do that!**

**Christine: Don't forget to review!**


	10. Braces, Dollaramas and Phantom Masks

**Me: Long chapter for you**!

**Erik: More torture for me.**

**Me: So, enjoy this chapter! Next one is the get-together!**

**Erik: I am dreading it.**

**Disclaimer: I never claimed to own POTO! Please don't sue me! I'M TO YOUNG TO BE BROKE!**

* * *

><p>Me: *Walks in the door* Wow, I start a lot of chapters by walking in the door lately.<p>

Erik: That's because you come home from school a lot.

Raoul: I'm hungry.

Me: I'll get you boys some lunch, then me and Christine are heading out.

Erik: I still don't see why you can't take us with you.

Me: Because school is important.

Erik: We're all fully educated! Well, Jack isn't, but he's suspended!

Jack: *Lying on the couch* Heyo!

Me: SO you guys are all staying here.

Raoul: That isn't fair.

Me: Life isn't fair. Come on Christine; let's get these bozos some food. I don't want them touching the butter knives again.

Erik: THAT WAS ONE TIME! AND THERE WASN'T EVEN MUCH BLOOD!

Jack: Oi, mates, over here.

Erik: What do you want?

Jack: Look what I swiped. *Pulls a small chest from behind the couch*

Raoul: That…that's…

Erik: The ACOPHF.

Jack: Yup. And would Megan go to Regina without this?

Erik: No way.

Jack: And what is it big enough to hide?

Erik: *Catches on* A whole army.

Raoul: I don't get it.

Erik: Just act natural. And don't say anything!

Raoul: Got it!

Me: Got your lunches guys. try not to actively destroy them. I've got to load up. Head back to school when you're done. *Leaves*

Jack: Okay, she's gone. Get in! *Jumps in the ACOPHF*

Erik: Come on fop.

Raoul: But … who knows what's in there?

Erik: We'll find out. *Shoves him in the ACOPHF and jumps in after him*

Me: *Walks in with Christine* The boys must have left. Ready to go?

Christine: No.

Me: We have to. Just let me grab the ACOPHF. *Grabs it* Okay, off we go!

*We get into the van and drive off*

Christine: How long is the drive?

Me: A few hours. Want to watch a movie? There's some in the ACOPHF.

Christine: Okay. *Opens the ACOPHF* AAAAHHHHH!

Me: What is it?

Christine: Erik, Jack and Raoul!

Me: What the…? *Looks in* I should have known.

Erik: Hi Megan! *Climbs out*

Jack: You really didn't think you could leave us behind, did you?

Raoul: I was forced.

Me: Ah, but you've fallen into my trap!

Erik: …What?

Me: I k new that you three would throw the mother of all temper tantrums if you knew where we were going, so I hatched a plot to make you come of your own free will!

Erik: What are you going on about?

Me: I left the ACOPHF unattended while Jack was home alone. I knew you two would be the ones to do the opposite of what you were told, and I knew you'd drag Raoul along. You three hid in the ACOPHF, wanting to come, not knowing that was what I wanted you to do all along!

Erik: *Facepalm* How could I not have seen it? It was all too easy!

Raoul: Why did we have to come!

Me: Eye appointments.

Everyone in the car: NOOOOOOOO!

*Two hours later, in the orthodontists office*

Me: Wow. Two hours of solid screaming. Did you four even breathe?

Erik: I don't think so.

Me: Oh well. You guys go sit down while Christine and I sign in.

Erik: I still can't believe we fell for that!

Jack: I can't believe you can't believe we fell for that.

Me: Okay, we're signed in. Now we wait for the receptionist to call our names.

Receptionist: Megan?

Me: That's me. Be good. I'll be back in a few minutes. *Leaves*

Erik: Are you okay Christine?

Christine: What if it hurts?

Raoul: Then Megan will give you painkillers.

Christine: What if it hurts so much I can't eat? Megan said that could happen.

Erik: Then you'll eat soup.

Christine: I still don't want to.

Jack: Cheer up missy. It'll be over before you know it.

Me: *Returns* Christine, you're up.

Christine: Wish me luck. *Leaves*

Jack: Poor lass.

Erik: That didn't take long.

Me: It's just a retainer check. Christine will be a while.

Erik: What do we do until then?

Me: *Hands him a magazine* Read this.

*Twenty minutes later*

Christine: *Walks back in* Hey guys.

Erik: How are you feeling?

Christine: Sore.

Me: It'll get better. Come on, we still have to go to our eye appointments.

Raoul: Back to the car!

*Ten minutes later*

Erik: Megan…

Me: Yes?

Erik: This is a mall.

Me: Our eye doctor is in a mall.

Raoul: Is that sanitary?

Me: It's sanitary. Come on, this way. *We walk in* I'll go check us in. Go find some way to amuse yourselves.

Erik: Oh great. More waiting.

Raoul: Hey, what's that?

Jack: I'd say it's the answer to our boredom problems

*Ten minutes later*

Me: Guys? Oh my-

*The group is playing with the kiddie activities in the waiting room*

Erik: What?

Me: Those toys are for little kids!

Erik: And we're children at heart.

Me: Good Lord. It's like endless babysitting. Fine, play with the toys.

Christine: Yay!

Raoul: Thanks Megan!

Jack: How does this puzzle work?

Me: You match the pieces to the pictures on the board.

Jack: Thanks!

Erik: How long do we have to wait?

Me: I don't know…

*A very long time later*

Receptionist: Megan and crew?

Erik: You signed us in as your crew?

Me: It was that or as my posse. Now get moving. *We walk to the examination area*

Doctor: Hello there! Just sit here and put your eyes against this machine.

Me: Okay. *Does so*

Doctor: Good. Now this one.

Me: *Does so*

Doctor: Good. Now head to the eye hart area.

Me: See you. *Leaves*

Doctor: And how are you today?

Christine: Good.

Doctor: Just put your eyes against this machine.

Christine: *Does so* I see a house.

Doctor: Just stare at the house.

Christine: It's a blurry house. Now it's clear. Now it's blurry. Now it's clear.

Doctor: Done! Who's next?

Erik: *Points at Raoul* Him!

Raoul: Hey!

Doctor: Just sit in the chair…

Me: *Outside the door* I wonder if they're done.

Christine: *Walks out* Man, it's crowded in there.

Me: You the only one done?

Christine: Yup. Raoul should be out in a moment.

Raoul: *Comes out* What was the point of that?

Me: I don't know.

Jack: *Comes out* Hey all.

Me: Hi Jack. How'd it go?

Jack: There was a red house. That's it.

Me: Erik should be done soo-

Erik: *From in he room* NO! I'LL NEVER LET YOU BRAINWASH ME!

Doctor: FOR CRYING OU LOUD, YOU ARE A GROWN MAN!

Me: *Sigh* I'll get him. You guys go to the eye chart examination.

Christine: Okay. *Walks away with the guys*

Me: Erik! She's not trying to brainwash you! Just do what she says! The rest of us did it!

Erik: Oh…okay. *Sits down*

Me: Good boy.

Doctor: Okay, you're done. Now get out.

Me: Come on Erik. *We go to the eye chart examination, where Christine, Raoul and Jack are waiting*

Doctor #2: Hey there. Who's first?

Me: I'll go. *Sits in the chair and puts my face against the machine*

Doctor #2: What does this row of letters say?

Me: O. P. Q. W. R.

Doctor #2: Good. And this one…

*A few minutes later*

Doctor #2: Okay, you're good! Still nearsighted in one eye, but it hasn't gotten any worse.

Me: Oh good. Jack, you're up.

Jack: Okay. *Sits in the chair*

Doctor #2: Okay, what does this row of letters say?

Jack: J. Q. 49. Happy face. Z. E-I-E-I-O.

Me: *Facepalm*

*After Jack's examination*

Doctor #2: Sir, are you drunk?

Me: Yes. Yes he is.

Doctor: Okay. How about you come back when you're sober?

Jack: Okay. See you never!

Me: *Headdesk*

Erik: Don't hurt the doctor's desk Megan.

Christine: My turn! *Sits in the chair*

Doctor: What does this row of letters say?

Christine: H. J. L. K. R.

Doctor: Good.

*After the examination*

Doctor: You have some good eyes.

Christine: It makes up for the bad teeth.

Doctor: Next!

Me: *Shoves Raoul*

Raoul: Okay, I'm going! *Sits in the chair*

Doctor: What does this row of letters say?

Raoul: um…P. R. J? No, T. M. S.

Doctor: Okay…

*Just skip this part*

Doctor: I think you may need reading glasses.

Raoul: Aw, come on!

Doctor: They're just for reading.

Me: It could be worse. You're up Erik.

Erik: Fine. *Grumbles and sits in the chair*

Doctor: Can you please take off the mask sir?

Erik: No.

Me: Erik, no one cares!

Erik: I do!

Me: *Sighs, walks up to him and rips off the mask*

Erik: HEY!

Me: Calm down Erik! It's okay! No one is scarred!

Doctor: it's perfectly fine. I don't care about your face, only the state of your eyes.

Erik: Well…okay.

Me: Good!

Doctor: What does this row of letters say?

Erik: *Sigh* J-L-K-H-M.

Doctor: Impressive.

*If you are reading this, you win a virtual cupcake. Now skip!*

Doctor: Your eyes are perfect!

Erik: Great. Can I have my mask back?

Me: Okay. *Gives him his mask* Lets just get out of here. I'm taking you to Dollarama!

Erik: Whoza-whata?

Me: It's a store. Move it people!

*We grab Raoul's new reading glasses, leave and go out into the mall*

Erik: I still can't believe your optometrist operates in a mall.

Me: Who cares? Look, here's the Dollarama. And they have Halloween stuff!

Erik: Oh joy.

Me: You just are asking for it now.

Erik: *Hands over a dollar*

Me: Sweet. Now I can buy something!

Christine: SCREEE!

Erik: CHRISTINE!

Raoul: What is it?

Christine: They're selling SEVERED ARMS!

Me: Christine, those are plastic.

Christine: Oh.

Me/Erik/Jack/Raoul: THE RUT!

Christine: EEEK! Will you stop that?

Me: And scrap our best running gag? Never!

Erik: It would be blasphemy!

Christine: Fine.

Me: *Goes wandering down the aisles* Ooh, creepy door knocker. OH MY GOOD GRACIOUS!

Christine: What?

Me: *Holds up a black, full face mask on a stick* MASQUERADE MASKS!

Christine: Oooh! Pretty!

Me: *Holds the mask against my face* MAQUERADE! PAPER FACES ON PARADE! MASQUERADE! HIDE YOUR FACE SO THE WOLRD CAN NEVER FIND YOU!

Erik: Will you shut up?

Me: NEVER!

Christine: *Grabs a mask* We are so buying these!

Me: I love 'em!

Erik: Can we go?

Me: Sure. I've got my mask and my creepy door knocker. Let's go pay.

*We walk to the till*

Me: Hey, two suckers for one dollar. Anyone want a lollipop?

Erik: ME!

Christine: I DO!

Raoul: I'll take one.

Jack: *Shrugs*

Me: *Grabs five suckers* Okay, that's everything.

Clerk: That'll be $6.45

Me: I love this store! *We leave*

Erik: Where are we going now?

Me: To supper. We're going to my favourite restaurant!

Christine: What is it?

Me: It's called Teppanyaki. It's awesome! They cook the food in front of you!

Erik: What's so exciting about that?

Me: They light stuff on fire.

Erik: Really?

Me: Yeah!

Erik: Let's go!

*One drive later*

Me: Here we are.

Erik: This place is tiny.

Me: Just go in.

*We walk into the oriental-themed restaurant*

Christine: *Whistles* This place is fancy.

Me: Come on. Our table is this way.

*We walk into another room and sit down*

Erik: Is that a grill?

Me: Yup!

Waitress: *Walks in* Hot towel?

Me: Yes please!

Raoul: Why are we getting hot towels?

Me: They always do this. It feels good on the face.

Christine: She's right! This feels awesome!

Erik: *Opens a pack of chopsticks* What the heck are these?

Me: Chopsticks! *Opens my pack and starts clicking them* You use them to eat your food.

Erik: How?

Me: Like this. *Demonstrates* See? Easy!

Erik: Tries and fails* Can I just get a fork?

Me: Wuss.

Waitress: *Walks in* What can I get you all to drink?

Me: Sprite!

Erik: Coke.

Me: When did you try Coke?

Erik: You really zone out when you watch TV.

Christine: Megan, what are these things?

Me: Shirley Temples. They're good.

Christine: I'll have one of those.

Raoul: I don't know what most of these are.

Me: He'll have a sprite.

Jack: Anything alcoholic for me.

Waitress: Okay, I'll be right back. *Leaves*

Christine: *Looks through the menu* What's with the strange names?

Me: They're Japanese. Look, they say what it is in English down here. This one is steak, this one's lobster, and this one is chicken!

Erik: What are you getting?

Me: The steak-and-chicken combo. I'm feeling rather carnivorous today.

Jack: I'll take the lobster. It reminds me of home.

Christine: I the chicken good?

Me: Beyond good.

Christine: I'll take that.

Erik: Um, I have the shrimp and steak.

Me: So we've all decided.

Waitress: *Walks back in* Here are your drinks. Are you ready to order?

Me: Yup. *Gives our food orders*

Waitress: Okay, the chef will be here in a moment. *Leaves*

Me: Oh boy. Here comes the fun part.

Chef: *Walks in* Hi there! How are you all?

Me: We're good.

Chef: Nice mask.

Erik: *Glares* Who asked your opinion?

Me: Erik! Sorry, he's a bitter person.

Chef: It's okay. Now, you hungry?

Christine: Yes!

Chef: Okay, let's get started! *Starts doing this juggling thing with the knives*

Me: Whoa!

Christine: That is amazing!

Erik: Pff. Big deal.

Chef: Any of you wanna try?

Me: Well, if it isn't a big deal, why don't you give it a go Erik?

Erik: Um, no thanks. I'll just embarrass him.

Me: Yeah right.

Chef: *Starts chopping an onion and piling the slices on top of each other*

Erik: What is he doing?

Me: *Covers my eyebrows*

Erik: What are you doing?

Me: Nothing.

Chef: Lights the onion on fire so it looks like a volcano*

Christine/Jack/Raoul/Erik: Ooh. *Lean in closer*

Me: *Leans away*

Erik: What's the matt-

Chef: *Slices the onion volcano and it turns into a giant fireball*

Christine: EEEEEE!

Jack: HOLY KRAKEN!

Raoul: MY HAIR!

Erik: DUCK AND COVER!

Me: Guys! It's over!

Erik; Oh, good.

Raoul: Are my eyebrows still there?

Me: Barely. Jack, your dreds are smoking.

Jack: Oh, thanks. *Puts them out*

Chef: *Continues cooking*

Me: Isn't this exciting?

Erik: Is he going to try to roast our eyebrows again?

Me: I don't know, uh, *Covers eyebrows* watch the shrimp.

Erik: Back!

Chef: *Lights the shrimp on fire*

Me: Hope everyone likes well-done shrimp.

Chef: Here you are. *Gives our food*

Me: Dig in everyone!

Christine: This is good!

Me: I love eating here!

Erik: It is rather enjoyable.

Jack: *Has his mouth too full to talk*

Raoul: Utterly barbaric, that's what he is.

Jack: Whu?

Me: Is everyone using their chopsticks okay?

Erik: *Stabs his food with the chopsticks* I'm good.

Me: Okay then.

*After we finish*

Raoul: I am absolutely full.

Me: So let's pay and go. We still have one more stop to make.

Erik: Where?

Me: THE HALLOWEEN STORE!

Erik: Oh good Lord.

*One drive later*

Me: Wow.

*All around us there are wall-to-wall costumes, life-sized moving decorations and a wall of masks*

Christine: This is creepy.

Me: I'm in Heaven. *Runs up to a Ghost Face figure which wields a knife at me*

Erik: LOOK OUT! *Shoves me out of the way*

Me: Erik! It's a fake!

Erik: What?

Me: Everything here is fake! They're decorations.

Erik: Oh. I didn't know that.

Me: It's okay. Thank you for attempting to save me.

Erik: It was my pleasure.

Me: I need to go look for a dress and pitchfork for my devil costume. Feel free to look around. *Leaves*

Christine: Um, Raoul? What's that? *Points at a darker area with eerie flashing lights*

Raoul: I don't know.

Erik: Well, let's check it out!

Jack: No thank you.

Erik: Oh, so the great Captain Jack Sparrow is chickening out on us?

Jack: I never said that!

Erik: Then lets go!

*They walk into the area, which is made up to look like a graveyard*

Christine: I'm scared.

Raoul: It's okay Christine. Megan said nothing was real, remember? *Steps on a button on the ground which activates a zombie girl eating a brain*

Jack: EEEEEEK!

Raoul: OHMIGOD SHE'S GOING TO EAT ME!

Erik: Guys, it's fake, remember-*Step on a button which activates a pop-up zombie* AAAAIIIIEEEE!

Christine: SOMEONE HELP US! *Crashes into another button which activates a vampire rising from it's coffin*

Erik/Christine/Raoul/Jack: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! *Run for their lives and crash into me*

Me: Whoa! What happened?

Erik: Th-the-there's d-d-dead people in the-there!

Me: Really? *Goes in* This is so cool! I wish I had the money for these!

Christine: I think I saw my life flash before my eyes.

Me: *Comes back out* Wow, that stuff is awesome!

Erik: I hate the future.

Me: Oh, it's not too bad. Check out my pitchfork!

Christine: It's…

Erik: Evil-looking.

Me: I know! I also found a Gryffindor tie, and socks representing each of the Hogwarts houses!

Erik: At least that's not scary.

Me: Now I wanna go look at the creepy masks!

Erik: Why us?

Me: Let's go!

*In the masks department*

Christine: Are these werewolves?

Me: Yup! The real kind!

Erik: Not the Twilight kind?

Me: Definitely not. *Looks through a row of masks* Holy Punjab.

Erik: What?

Me: I found a Phantom mask!

Erik: What? *Looks at the mask in my hand, which is almost identical to his* What the heck is this?

Me: Proof that you are famous. I'm getting this!

Erik: No way.

Me: Yes way! *Runs away*

Erik: Ooh, that girl! *Chases after me* Megan? Where did you go?

Me: *From the costumes* Over here! I found a devil dress!

Erik: Oh good. *Walks over to where I am*

Me: See? It's perfect! Just a little short. *Hold up a costume with a picture of a very short red devil dress*

Erik: No way.

Me: Why not?

Erik: Look at it! That will barely cover you!

Me: I'll wear leggings!

Erik: I absolutely forbid it.

Me: Since when do you boss me around?

Erik: Since now. Put it back.

Me: No! I have a pair of leggings I can wear it with. It'll be fine.

Erik: I highly doubt your mother will agree to this.

Me: She suggested it!

Erik: Really? Your mother is here?

Me: Yeah. She drove us. I just never mentioned her in any scenes because I have trouble finding dialogue for her.

Erik: Megan, the fourth wall is cracking.

Me: Oh, Shiz. Get the plaster!

Erik: Got it!

Me: *Plasters the crack in the fourth wall* Ah, that's better.

Erik: Now, let's stop talking about it before it cracks again.

Me: Okay. Erik, this dress will be fine. All the others are too cute! I needed something that looked a bit ore real.

Erik: It has glitter.

Me: It's probably the only one that fits me, don't judge me!

Christine: There you guys are!

Me: And there you are!

Christine: Are you almost done?

Me: Almost. I'm gonna look at the decorations some more. There was one of a guy tied in a bag hanging upside-down that writhed over there!

Christine: *Shudders* That sounds horrible.

Me: It's awesome! *Leaves*

Christine: She is weird.

Erik: I know. Just humour her. Let's stay here in the costumes, where it's safe.

*One hour later*

Me: I'm in Heaven, I'm in Heaven, I'm in Heaven…

Erik: Megan! Are you ready to go yet?

Me: Yup. Just let me pay. *Pays* Okay, we're good!

*We pile back into the van*

Christine: What a day!

Me: I love that store. *Opens the Phantom mask and puts it on* How do I look?

Erik: Eerily familiar.

Me: Perfect!

Erik: Can you take that off? It's creeping me out.

Me: Never!

Jack: Wait, now there are two masked fellows? It was hard enough keeping track of one!

Me: Jack, you are an idiot.

Jack: That's Captain Jack!

Me: Funny how he rarely remembers that.

Erik: Just when we need a good closing line.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *Hastily repairing the fourth wall* Wow, this thing requires a lot of maintenance!<strong>

**Erik: Because you keep breaking it!**

**Me: I was very impressed with the people who read the author's notes. You all rock!**

**Erik: Sorry if we don't reply to your reviews.**

**Me: Still no email. I'll reply to as many as I can though!**

**Erik: She's still not done replying to the last chapter's reviews.**

**Me: Also, the poll for the Halloween costumes is up! So go take a look! We are currently voting for Raoul's costume!**

**Erik: That'll be fun. *Evil smile***

**Me: And I really did get a Masquerade mask, a Gryffindor tie, Hogwarts house socks and a Phantom mask. I love that Halloween store! And the Dollarama!**

**Erik: I still think that dress is too short.**

**Me: And I said I'd wear leggings! I'm not an idiot!**

**Erik: I'm starting to doubt it.**

**Me: Grrr.**

**Christine: Don't forget to review!**


	11. To London, FINALLY!

**Me: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**Erik: Better?**

**Me: Much.**

**Erik: So, you said this was coming out on Saturday, and its Wednesday.**

**Me: Please don't be mad with Megan! She kept getting her computer taken away and couldn't write! She is sorry!**

**Erik: Well, it's up now. So all you little phans go read it!**

**Me: Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I never said I owned POTO! So don't send me to jail please!**

* * *

><p>Me: WHEEEE! LONDON LONDON LONDON! EVERYONE GET UP!<p>

Christine: Does it have to be so early?

Me: MK Erik is going to be at the airport.

Christine: Let's go!

Erik: Raoul! Get your foppy butt out here so we can get this over with!

Raoul: *From his room* NO!

Me: I'll get him. *Goes to his room. A loud clang is heard and I walk out holding a shovel and dragging a passed-out Raoul by the foot* Got him!

Christine: Let's go!

*One drive to the airport later*

Erik: So, when are we meeting the phans?

Me: Right now! Look, they're over there!

Phans: *Standing in a large group by a claw machine*

Stargazer77: Aim for the puppy! AIM FOR THE PUPPY!

Horses of Shadow and Night: No! The horse toy is cuter!

SparklyPinkKitty: The kitty toy! Kitty toy!

RM Erik: WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP? I AM TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!

Me: Hi guys!

Phans: MEGAN! *Runs over to us*

TolkienNerd4832: Hi Megan!

Me: Hi Megan!

TolkienNerd4832: *Runs up with Draco and MK Erik behind her* Everything set up?

Me: Yup! Reservations all set. Operation 'Does the fop really matter?' is underway!  
>Raoul: what are you two planning?<p>

Me/ TolkienNerd4832: Nothing.

Draco: Why do I get the feeling it's something?

MK Erik: It probably is.

Katherine Jason Destler (Formerly Phantom And Angels): Hi Megan!

Me: Hi! Love the new name.

Erik: Is that my last name?

Katherine Jason Destler: Yup!

Erik: *Takes a step back*

Katherine Jason Destler: Oh, and I've brought Freddy Krueger and Amaterasu, Japanese wolf Goddess of the sun!

Freddy: I never wanted to come.

Amaterasu: Woof!

Cham-chams: Bark!

Vamp-Fledging: Cham-chams! Get back here!

Me: Hi there!

Vamp-Fledging: Hi Megan! Thanks for having us!

Me: No problem. Hey, didn't you say you were bringing an Erik?

Vamp-Fledging: Yeah, the Requiem Mask Erik. He's still trying to win something on the claw machine.

RM Erik: Why can't I win?

Enjolras: Give it up dude. These things are evil.

Me: Hi Enjolras!

Enjolras: Hi Megan.

Horses of Shadow and Night: Hi Megan!

Me: Hi Gabby! How are you two?

Horses of Shadow and Night: Splendid!

Enjolras: Things are good.

Me: It's great to have you guys here!

Horses of Shadow and Night: It's great to be here!

ILoveRaminKarimloo: Hi guys!

LND Erik: Hello everyone.

Bert: 'Ello there!

Erik: Who's this yahoo?

LND Erik: Bert from Mary Poppins.

Erik: Who else is at this party?

Me: Well, let's go see! *Drags him away to where TalbotWolf has Sweeney Todd on a kiddie leash*

Sweeney: I still can't believe you're making me wear this.

TalbotWolf: I don't trust you with that razor!

Gustave: I can see why.

Christine: OMG DADIIIIIEEEE! *Glomps him*

Gustave: *Swings her around* Christine! My little Christine!

Me: You brought Christine's dad?

TalbotWolf: *Shrugs* He's played by Ramin Karimloo.

Christine: It's so great to see you daddy! But…I thought you were dead.

Gustave: So did I.

Me: We authors have an uncanny knack for bringing people back from the dead.

Foxcat93: Hi you guys!

Me: Rachel! Hi again!

1925 Erik: Hello.

Me: Hi 1925 Erik.

Erik: How are you?

1925 Erik: Besides having to live with her. *Motions to Foxcat93* I'm fine.

Erik: I know how you feel.

Me: Ooh, more people! Hi 5Faces!

5Faces: *Standing next to a unicorn with a blood-like substance on its horn* Hey Megan! Thanks for letting us come!

Me: No problem. Hi Bill!

Bill the bloody unicorn: Hello Megan.

Saharay1: Hey Megan!

Me: Hi Saharay1!

Michael Jackson: Hello.

Me: HOLY PUNJAB IT'S MICHAEL JACKSON! *Glomps*

Michael: Nice to meet you too.

Erik: What do you know, another dead person.

Sweeney: I think most of the people here are dead.

Jack: Why are there so many people?

Me: It's a phangirl get-together!

Jack: A what?

Me: *Sigh* Can I please knock some sense into him?

MelodyHightoppTodd: Aww, don't hurt him!

Me: MelodyHightoppTodd! *Hugs* Glad to see you feel better!

MelodyHightoppTodd: Me too. Meet my companions for today! My 14-year-old Erik.

MHT Erik: Hey.

MelodyHightoppTodd: My friend Xitlaly

Xitlaly: Yo!

MelodyHightoppTodd: And her boyfriend, Alex.

Alex: Hi there.

Me: Hi guys! Glad you decided to come!

Xitlaly: Us too.

Storm Alert: Hey guys!

Stargazer77: Hey there!

Me: Hi Storm Alert! Hi Stargazer77! Glad you could make it!

Stargazer77: This is going to be so much fun!

EriksNewLove: *Taps me on the shoulder* Guess who?

Me: McKenna! *Hugs* It's so great to see you!

EriksNewLove: You too! Guess what?

Me: What?

EriksNewLove: Emilia is a full-blown Erik phangirl now!

Me: YES!

Emilia: ERIK! *Hugs*

Erik: Oh good Lord!

Raoul: Does this mean she'll leave me alone?

EriksNewLove: I guess so.

Me: Hey look! It's Aktike and Dr. Gangle!

Aktike: Hey there!

Gangle: Lovely to see you.

SparklyPinkKitty: *Dragging Flynn Rider behind her* Hi Megan and crew!

Me: Hi SparklyPinkKitty! Hi Flynn!

Flynn: Hello!

Erik: So we have a comic book character and a cartoon. How is that possible?

RM Erik: *Shrugs* Don't ask me. I didn't ask to come.

Me: Look! More people! *Drags Erik behind me*

Erik: Dammit woman! I am not a social person!

Me: Does it look like I care?

SasuSaku123356: *Standing next to Loki, God of mischief and Captain America* Oh, hi there!

Me: Hi! Glad you decided to sign up!

Captain America: Us too.

Loki: I'm not.

Erik: Welcome to my world.

Me: More people! *Drags Erik away*

Erik: You're hurting my wrist!

Me: Oh, really? Sorry. *Lets go of his wrist and he drops to the ground* Now come on! We got people to see!

Riku's Music Lover: Hi guys!

Me: Hi! Who are your friends?

Riku's Music Lover: Oh, this is Sword Knight and Blade Knight! Say hi guys!

Sword Knight/Blade Knight: Hi.

Me: Okay! That's everyone introduced. Are you all ready to go to London?

Phans: YES!

Me: Then let's go!

*We all run to security and get in line*

Erik: What are we doing here?

Me: Making sure we're not carrying explosives.

Loki: *Empties his pockets into the trash*

Me: Or weaponry.

All Eriks/Sweeney/Sword Knight/Blade Knight: *Empty their pockets*

Me: Or liquids.

Jack: *Thows a bottle in the trash*

Me: Or sea creatures.

TolkienNerd4832: *Throws a squid in the trash*

MK Erik: Why did you have a squid in your pocket?

TolkienNerd4832: Some this are better left unsaid.

*We breeze through security*

Jack: Now what?

Me: Now we go get on the plane!

Raoul: NO! Not another one!

Me: Relax. This one is bigger.

Raoul: How is that supposed to make me feel better?

Me: Just shut up Raoul.

*We board the plane and take our seats*

Erik: *Sitting next to Raoul* I'm not too happy about the seating arrangements!

Me: *Sitting next to Storm Alert* Just suck it up!

Draco: *Sitting next to TolkienNerd4832* Where did MK Erik go?

TolkienNerd4832: he's sitting next to Christine. *Giggles*

Draco: What are you up to?

TolkienNerd4832: Nothing.

1925 Erik: *Tied up and sitting next to Foxcat93* Was tying me up really necessary?

Foxcat93: You were screaming 'Erik doesn't want to die' all the way here. It was this or put you in the cargo hold.

MK Erik: *Sitting next to Christine* It is very nice to see you my dear.

Christine: It's good to see you too. How are things at your phangirl's house?

MK Erik: Almost unendurable. You?

Christine: *Shrugs* So so.

Mk Erik: I am glad I was able to come.

Christine: Why? Most Eriks hate these things.

MK Erik: I get to see you.

Christine: *Blushes*

Vamp-Fledging: *Sitting next to RM Erik* Aww! That's so sweet!

RM Erik: Indeed. But isn't she married?

Vamp-Fledging: So?

RM Erik: By the way, where is your infernal Chihuahua?

Vamp-Fledging: *Pulls up a carrier* Right here!

Cham-chams: Bark bark bark!

RM Erik: Why did I have to ask?

ILoveRaminKarimloo: *Sitting next to LND Erik and in front of me and Storm Alert* Didn't you say we were getting a private jet?

Me: There was a problem in transaction. We are taking a private jet back though.

ILoveRaminKarimloo: Sweet.

Saharay1: *Sitting next to Michael Jackson* This is so exciting!

Horses of Shadow and Night: *Sitting next to Enjolras* I can't wait to get to London!

SparklyPinkKitty: *Sitting next to Flynn Rider* what should we do when we get there?

MHT Erik: *Sitting next to MelodyHightoppTodd* Leave?

MelodyHightoppTodd: Not a chance!

Katherine Jason Destler: *Sitting next to Freddy with Amaterasu at her feet* It'll be great to see the sights.

Freddy: A boring old city. Whoop de doo.

Katherine Jason Destler: You're just upset that I won't let you kill anybody. Just be glad I'm not making you wear a leash.

Sweeney: *Sitting next to TalbotWolf, still wearing the kiddie leash* I can tell you, it is most unpleasant.

SasuSaku123356: *Sitting next to Loki* How much longer until we reach London?

Me: A long time.

SasuSaku123356: Wake me up when we get there. *Rests her head on Loki's shoulder*

Loki: Get off me!

Captain America: *Sitting next to Jack* Why do I have to sit with the drunken pirate?

Jack: Hey! I am not a dunking bucket! *Passes out*

Me: You're the valiant superhero! Someone has to take one for the team.

Captain America: Fine. But I won't like it.

Random passenger: Will you all shut up? There are other people on this plane!

Katherine Jason Destler: Yes, and we don't care.

Freddy: We have multiple killers in this group. I advise you not to mess with us.

Random Passenger: …

*One plane flight to London later*

Stargazer77: We have arrived!

Aktike: Hello London!

Me: Come on guys! We got a lot to do before the concert!

Christine: I wanna see Big Ben!

Foxcat93: Actually, it's called the great Clock of Westminster. Big Ben is really the name of the largest bell.

1925 Erik: I don't know how she knows these things.

Me: To the giant clock!

*Later*

SparklyPinkKitty: Wow. That's a tall clock.

Me: And we get to see it from the inside!

Erik: This can't be good.

*We manage to find a way into the clock*

ILoveRaminKarimloo: So…many…stairs!

RM Erik: Erik was not built for this!

TolkienNerd4832: It isn't so bad!

Draco: I'm *Pant* carrying *Wheeze* you.

TolkienNerd4832: Faster! Mush!

Draco: Seriously starting to reconsider…

TolkienNerd4832: Reconsider what?

Draco: Nothing!

EriksNewLove: *Pokes Raoul* Bother.

Emilia: *Pokes Raoul* Bother.

EriksNewLove: *Pokes Raoul* Bother.

Emilia: *Pokes Raoul* Bother.

EriksNewLove: *Pokes Raoul* Bother.

Emilia: *Pokes Raoul* Bother.

EriksNewLove: *Pokes Raoul* Bother.

Emilia: *Pokes Raoul* Bother.

Raoul: STOP IT!

MelodyHightoppTodd: *Pokes Raoul* Bother.

Raoul: OH DON'T YOU GET IN ON THIS TOO!

Xitlaly: Wow. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

Christine: Oh, he just had a rough night. Megan locked him in a closet.

Alex: Why did you lock him in a closet?

Me: We were planning something that did not concern him.

Erik: Also, we just wanted to lock him in a closet.

Me: Oh, definitely. *High fives Erik*

Stargazer77: Guys! We've reached the top!

Draco: FINALLY! *Drops TolkienNerd4832*

TolkienNerd4832: Ow!

Me: Wow. Look at the bells!

Riku's Music Lover: *Checks watch* Uh oh.

Sword Knight: What?

Riku's Music Lover: It's almost noon.

Blade Knight: So?

Riku's Music Lover: So-

Bells: BONG! BONG! BONG!

Me: GAH!  
>Saharay1: MIAH!<p>

Erik: GOOD LORD WHY DID WE DO THIS?

Sweeney: MY EEEEAAAARRRSSS!

Bells: BONG! BONG! BONG!

LND Erik: NOTHING IS WORSE THAN THISE

Raoul: *Curls up in a ball and cries*

Christine: I THINK I'M GOING DEAF!

MK Erik: *Grabs Christine* LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

Christine: WHAT?  
>MK Erik: COME ON! *Drags her out of the tower*<p>

Bells: BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG!

Freddy: THIS IS WORSE THAN ANY NIGHTMARE I COULD CAUSE!

Katherine Jason Destler: TELL ME ABOUT IT!

Bells: BONG! BONG!

Me: Okay! I think it's over!

RM Erik: My ears are still ringing!

Vamp-Fledging: What?

5Faces: What?

Raoul: Where did Christine go?

Me: Uh…

TolkienNerd4832: We don't know…

Me: She just disappeared…

TolkienNerd4832: I don't think we need to look for her though…

Me: I'm sure we'll meet up with her later.

Raoul: O…kay?

Erik: *Stifles a laugh*

Gustave: *Whispers to me* Where did she go?

Me: *Whispers back* You'll see. Don't worry; she'll be back in time for the concert.

Gustave: I hope you know what you're talking about.

Me: Trust me, me and Megan know exactly what we're doing. Right Megan?

TolkienNerd4832: Right Megan.

1925 Erik: Are you happy? Now we're all deaf!

Foxcat93: I wasn't the only one who suggested it!

1925: You're the one who wanted to go inside!

Me: Guys! Quit blaming each other! We got other stuff to do, and I don't want to be in here when the bells start up again.

Saharay1: Why don't we head up to the roof?

Me: Good idea. *Evil grin*

Raoul: Uh oh.

*On the roof*

Me: *Has Raoul strapped to a bungee cord* Okay guys, you asked for it, and the moment is here!

Katherine Jason Destler: Push him off!

Freddy: We want to see blood!

Me: Okay then! RM Erik, would you like to do the honours?

RM Erik: Absolutely. *Kicks Raoul off the clock*

Raoul: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Erik: He's going…

Sweeney: Going…

Loki: Going…

ILoveRaminKarimloo: Ooh, right into the pavement!

1925 Erik: I don't think that rope was short enough.

Me: Kinda the point.

Raoul: Oooohhh.

Horses of Shadow and Night: Okay, let's get him back up here. Heave!

Enjolras: *Pulls on rope* Aren't you going to help me?

Horses of Shadow and Night: Okay, fine. *Grabs the rope and together they pull Raoul back up on the roof*

Raoul: Ow.

Stargazer77: Where did his teeth go?

Me: Probably the same place as his dignity; into nonexistence.

SparklyPinkKitty: Oooh, burn!

Me: Let's head back down! We have a few more things to do before the concert!

*Back on the ground*

Me: Okay, next up; bugging the guards!

Saharay1: WOO!

RM Erik: Let's go!

Horses of Shadow and Night: Hey, there's one!

*We run up to one of those immobile guards*

Me: Okay, whoever makes him move get's a prize!

TolkienNerd4832: *Tickles the guard*

Freddy: *Makes his most frightening serial killer faces*

Amaterasu: *Barks at him*

Cham-chams: *Bites him*

TalbotWolf/ILoveRaminKarimloo/RM Erik: *Does a can-can dance in front of him*

EriksNewLove: *Sings quite loudly in his ear*

Foxcat93: *Flicks him* This isn't working. I know what would make him move!  
>1925 Erik: What?<p>

Me: I think I know what she's talking about…

1925 Erik: Wait, you don't mean… no way.

Foxcat93: Come on, please?

1925 Erik: No.

Me: I'll let you dangle Raoul from the top of the London eye.

1925 Erik: Ooh, fine. *Removes his mask* Boo.

Guard: AAAAIIIIEEEE! *Runs for his life*

Phans: Yay 1925 Erik!

1925 Erik: *Puts his mask back on* I am never doing that again.

Me: Okay, so that's done. Now we have the Tower of London and the London eye, then a quick supper and time for the concert!

Riku's Music Lover: Tower of London! Let's go!  
>Blade Knight: No way! That's supposed to be the most haunted place in Londo-<p>

Me: WE'RE GOING THERE!

*At the tower*

Me: Wow, it's creepy in here.

Erik: Tell me about it.

Sword Knight: *Sneaks up on Blade Knight* Boo!

Blade Knight: AAAHH! Don't do that!

ILoveRaminKarimloo: Um, anyone else see the glowing eyes?

RM Erik: Um, I think that's me.

ILoveRaminKarimloo: Oh! Sorry!

Distant sound: Moan!

Phans: …

Storm Alert: Shall we run for our lives?

Me: Oh yes, lets.

Phans: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *Runs like maniacs out of there*

Me: Okay, wow, that was creepy.

Xitlaly: You're telling me.

Me: But look! We're at the London eye!

Erik: Well that was convenient.

Me: Everyone on!

*We squeeze into cars and the wheel starts*

TolkienNerd4832: WHEEEE!

Draco: Will you pipe down? We're not even going that fast!

TolkienNerd4832: Party pooper.

Draco: Anyways, there was something I wanted to ask you.

TolkienNerd4832: What?

Draco: Well…

*You didn't really think we were gonna let you see that? Let's go check on 1925 Erik and Raoul!*

Raoul: *Is being dangled outside the car* AAAAAHHH!

1925 Erik: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: Is the evil laugh normal?

Foxcat93: No. No it is not.

Me: *Shrugs*

*Another car*

SparklyPinkKitty: I cannot believe you have a unicorn!

Bill: I am rather impressive.

5Faces: Don't let it go to his head!

*After the ride*

Aktike: That was fun!

Gustave: It was rather enjoyable.

TolkienNerd4832: Guys! Guess what?

Vamp-Fledging: What?

TolkienNerd4832: Draco asked me out! And I said yes!

Me: Well, it's about time!

Enjolras: Congrats!

Draco: Thanks.

Me: Okay guys, time to eat! I've got some food here for everyone in the ACOPHF. *Passes out food* Now we go to the concert!

MK Erik: Mind if we tag along?

TolkienNerd4832: MK ERIK! *Glomps*

Christine: I told you that would happen if we snuck up on them.

Storm Alert: Where have you guys been?

Christine: Uh…

MK Erik: Well…

*Flashback time!*

_Mk Erik: *Pulls Christine outside the clock* Wow, th_at _was loud._

_Christine: What?_

_MK Erik: I said, that was loud!_

_Christine: Oh. Well, you didn't have to yell._

_MK Erik: *Sigh*_

_Christine: So why did you drag me down here?_

_MK Erik: Well, I was wondering if you'd…_

_Christine: Yes?_

_MK Erik: Like to come and see the sights of London with me._

_Christine: You mean…like a date?_

_MK Erik: Um…_

_Christine: I'd love to!_

_Mk Erik: Really? You would?_

_Christine: Absolutely! Where to first?_

_Mk Erik: Well, I had a few places in mind. *Snaps his fingers and a carriage appears*_

_Christine: How did you do that?_

_MK Erik: Only the best for the most beautiful woman in London. *Helps her into the carriage*_

_Christine: *Blushes* Thank you Erik._

_*First up, Kensington Palace!*_

_Christine: Wow! This place is amazing! Can you imagine all the royal people who lived here?_

_MK Erik: This building is quite rich in history._

_Christine: Thank you for taking me here._

_Mk Erik: It was my pleasure. But we're not done yet._

_*Outside, by a lake in the garden*_

_Christine: Oh, look at the geese!_

_MK Erik: Magically produces bread* Thought you might want this._

_Christine: Oh, thank you! Come feed the geese with me!_

_Mk Erik: Me? No thank you._

_Christine: Come on! *Drags him to the water* Just throw it for them._

_MK Erik: Okay. *Throws a piece of bread into the water, where a goose attacks it*_

_Christine: Ha ha! Look at it eat!_

_Mk Erik: Charming._

_*Now they're going to the London Eye without us!*_

_Christine: Look how high we are! _

_MK Erik: It is quite a majestic view._

_Christine: *Holds MK Erik's hand* I'm glad you took me here._

_Mk Erik: Me too._

_*Back on the ground, our couple finds a place to eat*_

_Christine: Galvin La Chapelle? Erik, this is a four-star French restaurant! How did you get us in here?_

_MK Erik: I'll admit, your Megan helped me out with that._

_Christine: Remind me to thank her._

_*After the meal*_

_Christine: I really had fun today Erik._

_MK Erik: As did I._

_Christine: You're my favourite Erik out of all the others I've met._

_MK Erik: Well, thank you Christine. You are the sweetest Christine I know of._

_Christine: *Giggles* You're so kind, and thoughtful._

_MK Erik: Well, ah…_

_Christine: *Kisses him*_

_MK Erik: …_

_Christine: I couldn't have planned this trip to London any better. *Grabs his hand* Come on, let's go meet the others._

*Flashback ends*

Phans: Awwww!

Raoul: Stupid MK Erik.

Me: *High fives TolkienNerd4832* This worked perfectly.

TolkienNerd4832: Like shooting fish in a barrel.

Me: Come on, to the concert!

ILoveRaminKarimloo: WITH RAMIN KARIMLOO!

LND Erik: Excited, are we?

Horses of Shadow and Night: VERY!

*One POTO 25th anniversary concert later*

Me: That.

EriksNewLove: Was.

All Phangirls: EPIC!

Draco: Can anyone else hear after that?

Sweeney: Say what now?

Me: Okay, is that everything?

MelodyHightoppTodd: Not quite everything. MHT Erik, Xitlaly, Alex, we have someone to collect. *They leave*

Me: O…kay then? Who's up for ice cream?

Phans: ME!

*We get our ice cream*

Me: I wonder where those guys went.

Aktike: *Shrugs* I'm sure they'll be back.

Saharay1: Uh oh. Looks like the Eriks have the jitters.

*Sure enough…*

Erik: Wow this is good ice cream I really like ice cream does everyone else love ice cream because I do.

MK Erik: Yes I like ice cream it's very good ice cream I like eating ice cream in London I also like Christine but unfortunately she's married wait does anyone have their Punjab lasso on them?

1925 Erik: Unfortunately no but I do have to agree that this ice cream is good but I seemed to have misplaced all punctuation after eating it.

RM Erik: Maybe that's a side affect of eating this delicious ice cream but it must be worth it because I feel great!

Me: *Sigh* Eriks.

MelodyHightoppTodd: We're ba-ack!

Xitlaly: And look who we found!

Flynn: Is that the Mad Hatter?

MelodyHightoppTodd: His name is Tarrant Hightopp!

Tarrant: Yes it is, and what a lovely name it is! So much is was split in two and used by this young lady.

Jack: …I think this bloke's crazier than me.

Tarrant: Oh, we're all mad.

Me: Okay guys, we have to go. We have a private jet to catch!

Stargazer77: This was fun!

Sweeney: *Sings* _There's no place like London…_

Me: *Smacks him with a metre stick* No! We don't have time for a sing-along!

Phangirls: Awwww.

Me: Okay, we'll have one on the plane.

Phangirls: Yay!

*On the plane*

Me: Okay, what should we sing?

ILoveRaminKarimloo: Something from Phantom!

Erik: Can we leave my musical alone for once?

Phangirls: NO!

Erik: Sorry I asked.

Me: *Evil smile* Let's sing 'Prima Donna' first!

Erik: NO! WHY ME LORD, WHY ME?

*One song-filled plane ride later*

Erik: *Walks out of the terminal and falls on his face* That was the most hellish thing I've ever experienced.

1925 Erik: *Does the same* Tell me about it.

TolkienNerd4832: That was fun! *Grabs Draco's hand* Thanks for having us!  
>Me: Thanks for coming.<p>

MK Erik: It was wonderful being able to spend the day with you Christine.

Christine: I hope we can do this again something.

Raoul: I feel neglected.

Me: Shush!

MK Erik: *Hands her a rose* Until next time mon amour.

Christine: *Kisses his check* Until next time.

Phangirls: AWWWWW!

Raoul: *Pouts*

Me: Thanks for coming everyone!  
>Phans: Bye! *Vanish*<p>

Erik: How do they do that?

Jack: *Shrugs*

ME: Let's get home. This is going to take a long time to write up.

Christine: *Stares at her rose* When's the next phangirl get-together?

Me: Probably not for a while. But don't worry. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of MK Erik in the very near future.

Christine: Squee!

Raoul: Um, hello? She's married! Does anyone remember that? Hello? Christine?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: FINALLY!<strong>

**Erik: That took a while.**

**Me: But it's done!**

**Erik: Just so you know, we will have the poll for Jack's costume up as soon as you guys decide between Raoul dressing as a fairy and a cupcake.**

**Raoul: I hate you all.**

**Me: Sorry for not including descriptions! If you want to know what someone looked like, just PM me and tell me.**

**Christine: Don't forget to review!**


	12. We got that Rider Pride!

**Me: We're back again!**

**Erik: Unfortunately, we're back with some sad news.**

**Me: This chapter is dedicated to baby Mya, the daughter of my old social studies teacher. She died on Saturday after being tangled in a blind cord. She was almost two.**

**Erik: To any readers with children or younger siblings, please remember to keep baby's beds clear of bedding and anything they can choke on, and keep cribs away from windows to avoid a tragedy like this from ever happening again.**

**Me: But for now, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I never claimed to own POTO or POTC or Rider football.**

* * *

><p>Mom: *Walks into the room* Megan, you up?<p>

Me: No.

Mom: We're going to a football game. Do you want to come?

Me: Might as well. It'd make for a good chapter. *Pokes Erik* Wake up.

Erik: No.

Me: We're going to a football game.

Erik: A who-what-whereit?

Me: A football game. It's a sport.

Erik: Do we have to?

Me: Yes. Now get up.

*After a small battle to get Erik, Christine, Raoul and Jack out of bed*

Me: Okay, you guys, I have some stuff for you to wear to the football game.

Raoul: What's wrong with what we usually wear?

Me: It's the wrong colour. Here. *Tosses a large amount of green clothing at them*

Erik: We're supposed to look like walking plants?

Me: No! It's the colour of our team.

Jack: When you say 'our'…

Me: I mean the entire province of Saskatchewan.

Jenna: *Runs into the room wearing a green Roughrider shirt and Roughrider tattoos on her cheeks* GREEN IS THE COLOR! FOOTBALL IS THE GAME! WE'RE ALL TOGETHER, AND WINNING IS OUR AIM! SO CHEER US ON THROUGH THE SUN AND RAIN! SASKATCHEWAN ROUGHRIDERS IS OUR NAME!

Erik: There's a song too?

Christine: It's not a very good song.

Me: Let me explain something to you guys. The Saskatchewan Roughriders is not a team, it's a lifestyle. We cheer for them even if they're having a crap year, spend thousands of dollars in merchandise and go all-out with costumes. The fans are insane.

Christine: What do you mean 'insane'?

Me: The first Rider game I went to, there was a guy in his underwear who had spray-painted himself green.

Christine: …

Raoul: Oh, the mental images.

Erik: There's not going to be anyone like that at this game, is there?

Me: Probably not. Too cold.

Christine: *Holds up a green dress covered in Roughrider logos* Well, at least it isn't too different from our usual attire.

Erik: *Holds up a green cape with a large Roughrider logo on it* I'm not so sure that's a good thing.

*After they get dressed*

Erik: We look like shamrocks.

Christine: With Roughrider logos on them.

Jack: Green was never my colour.

Raoul: She sprayed my hair green.

Me: Oh, come on! You guys will fit right in.

Raoul: Yeah, in a clover field.

Me: Just get in the van. We have a long drive.

*One long drive later*

Erik: Okay, its bad enough we usually have to drive with your sister and mother in a van built for six, but now we have your two cousins and your aunt? How did the vehicle not explode?

Christine: How did we not get pulled over?

Jack: How do these shiny rolly-things work, anyways?

Me: Just be glad I didn't stick you on the roof.

Kendra (My eight-year-old cousin): That would have been funny!

Raoul: How much you guys wanna bet it would have been me she stuck on the roof?

Me: Quit your jabbering and let's move! We have a long walk.

Erik: Why did we park so far from the stadium?

Me: Because half the province has shown up. There's no room near the front.

Raoul: So I'm guessing there's going to be a lot of people.

Me: Solid wall of green, all around the stadium.

Christine: What about the fans for the other team?

Me: We're playing the BC Lions! No fans are coming all the way from British Columbia!

Jenna: No one but the die-hards.

Raoul: Wait, fans die here?

Kassidy (my five-year-old cousin): Megan, you're friends are funny!

Me: Yes they are.

Erik: Hey!

Me: Oh, shush you.

Christine: How long do we have to walk?

Mom: Not long.

Me: Erik, step outside the fourth wall with me for a bit.

Erik: Okay then.

*Outside the fourth wall*

Me: Wanna just skip this part and get to the game?

Erik: With pleasure.

Me: Wanna push the story fast-forward button?

Erik: Absolutely. *Pushes the button and we fast-forward to us reaching the stadium*

Christine: What just happened?

Me: Just a little meddling.

Erik: I enjoy meddling.

Raoul: What do we do now?

Me: Climb ramps. Our seats are right at the top of the stadium.

*Ramp one*

Christine: How many ramps are there?

Me: *Shrugs*

*Ramp two*

Raoul: So, we just walk in circles?

Me: Pretty much.

*Ramp three*

Jack: Is it easier going down?

Me: No. Going down we're like a herd of green cows.

Kassidy: Moo!

*Authoress fast-forward says we reach the top now!*

Christine: Wow. Look at these guys!

Raoul: They're all green!

Me: See? Told you you'd fit right in. And this is just a concession stand!

Jenna: Guys! Up here! *Runs up a flight of steps*

Me: This way! *We follow Jenna up the steps and into the stands*

Erik: Whoa.

Christine: Look at the field!

Raoul: That's huge!

Jack: How'd we get up here?

Me: You're just completely out of it, aren't you?

Jack: Yup.

Me: *Sigh* Let's just go to our seats.

Christine: Where are our seats?

Me: *Points up a very steep flight of steps* Up there. Let us climb!

Christine: These steps are going to be killer on my dress hems.

Me: That's why most women of the 21st century wear pants.

Christine: As you can plainly see, I am not a woman from the 21st century.

Erik: Hey Megan.

Me: Yeah?

Erik: If someone were to, oh, I don't know, fall down these steps, do you think it would be fatal?

Me: Probably.

Erik: *Evil grins at Raoul*

Raoul: *Gulps*

Me: Ah, here they are! Our seats.

Erik: Looks uncomfortable.

Me: Well, this ain't no furniture store, but I brought blankets to sit on so we won't freeze our butts off.

Christine: Oh good!

*We sit down*

Me: Geez, it's freezing up here.

Erik: Why do you think I wear a cape?

Me: Because capes are awesome?

Erik: Ah, no. It wasn't so warm down in the opera house cellars either.

Jack: Why is there a giant rat on the field?

Me: It's Gainer the gopher!

Erik: Who?

Christine: What?

Raoul: Wherezat?

Me: Our team mascot.

Jenna: And here come the cheerleaders!

*The cheerleaders perform their routine*

Me: That was cool! The cheerleader routines are always impressive.

Jenna: I'm impressed they didn't freeze in those shorts.

Me: What did you think guys? Guys?

Erik: Uh…

Raoul: *Staring blankly at the field*

Jack: What, just happened?

Christine: Men!

Me: Here come the Lions.

Jenna/Me/Kendra: BOOOOO!

Erik: Why are you booing them?

Me: Because they're the opposing team. BOOOO!

Erik: Football is a weird game.

Christine: You said it.

Jenna: Here are the Riders!

Entire stadium: WOOOOOO!

*Fireworks go off*

Erik: *Jumps a foot in the air* HOLY HELL!

Raoul: *Dives under his seat* EEP!

Christine: THE ONES ON CANADA DAY WERE WAY QUIETER!

Jack: CANNONS! HIT THE DECK!

Me: They're just fireworks.

Erik: Loud fireworks!

Me: Just watch the game.

*Ten minutes later*

Christine: What just happened?

Raoul: I just sat through ten minutes of gibberish.

Erik: I speak many languages, but sport isn't one of them.

Me: Guys, I don't understand this either. Just boo and cheer when everyone else does.

Christine: By the way, why do they boo and clap sometimes?

Me: That's when the Lions are on offence. They boo and clap and make as much noise as possible so the Lions can't hear the plays being called. *Freezes* Good lord, I know something about football.

Jenna: The apocalypse is nigh!

Jack: Why isn't anyone doing something about the rat?

Me: For the last time, it's a costume!

*During the second quarter*

Me: *Shivering* It is freezing.

Erik: So you've said.

Me: I'm going back downstairs. There's a store where I can get a sweater. Anyone want to come?

Christine: Me!

Me: Okay, let's go! *We start walking back downstairs*

Christine: Megan, can you help me with something?

Me: Sure. What's up?

Christine: Well, it's about the London trip.

Me: I think I can see where this is going.

Christine: I _really_ like MK Erik. But, there's one little problem.

Me: Let me guess, a blond problem?

Christine: Yeah. Raoul.

Me: Well, you and Raoul work because he was your childhood sweetheart. He was sweet and gentlemanly and pretty much perfect. You and Erik never worked because he was controlling, violent and brutal.

Erik: *Up in the stands* Why do I have the feeling Megan just insulted me?

Christine: *Back to us walking* Yeah.

Me: But, MK Erik is the perfect gentleman. He adores you as much as any Erik, but is much sweeter. Plus, he is 100% not-foppish.

Christine: And there's my dilemma!

Me: Well, I think you shouldn't be asking me. You need to figure this out for yourself and decide what you want.

Christine: Okay. Thanks Megan.

Me: Anytime. Oh, here's the store. Christine, want anything?

Christine: Um…Oh! They have stuffed gophers!

Me: Okay. One sweater, eight pairs of mittens and a Gainer the gopher doll please.

Cashier: Here you are.

Me: *Pays* Thanks.  
>Christine; What's with the insane amount of mittens?<p>

Me: I think everyone's hands are cold.

*Back in our seats*

Me: We have mittens!

Raoul: Halleluiah! Hi Christine!

Christine: Hey. *Sits down and stares into space*

Erik: What's wrong with Christine?

Me: Just a little soul-searching. Let her be.

*Fast-forward, we're nearing the end of the game and the Riders are losing*

Me: Come on guys. Let's move out.

Erik: But the game isn't over.

Me: Trust me, if we wait for the end of the game it'll be hell getting down those ramps. Besides, the Riders are going to lose. Let's go.

*We start heading down the ramps again*

Erik: Well, that was, interesting.

Me: You didn't understand one bit of that game, did you?

Erik: Not a word.

Me: Well, it's over now. And you guys have been to your first Rider game!

Christine: Uh, Megan? What's with all those people coming down the ramps?

Me: The Rider fans are leaving! It's a STAMPEDE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Erik/Raoul/Christine/Jack/Me: *Run for it* AHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ah, we're done!<strong>

**Erik: You really need to get on top of these chapters.**

**Me: It's been a while since I've had my computer, don't judge me.**

**Erik: Just a quick note, the poll for Jack's costume is up.**

**Me: And this story has hit 100 reviews! *Throws confetti***

**Erik: Thanks to all our readers for making this possible!**

**Me: We love you all!**

**Christine: Don't forget to review!**


	13. Needles This should be good

**Erik: Megan, tell the good people how coherent you are.**

**Me: Bfdhasjvgs.**

**Erik: And there you have it! She did give me a few announcements to make. *Holds up a list* One, you have until Halloween to vote for Christine's costume. She will be…picking…mine…herself…*Glares at me* I hate you.**

**Me: *Chucks a pillow at his head***

**Erik: Anyway, she also wants to know if you guys think I should get a Facebook page. *Glares at me again* I seriously hate you!**

**Me: SAHDFISGH!**

**Erik: O…kay then. Last thing, you may be getting October chapters in November, because Megan's computer time is limited. Okay, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I'm too incoherent to come up with a funny disclaimer. Make up your own! I don't own this.**

* * *

><p>Me: *Looking out the window* It has arrived.<p>

Erik: *Lying on the couch, dangling his Punjab lasso for Pickles to play with* What has arrived?

Me: Flu season.

Christine: *Playing Jenga on the floor with Raoul* And?

Me: It's time to get out flu shots.

Raoul: *Jerks his hand and knocks the Jenga blocks over* Flu shots?

Christine: Yay! I win again!

Me: Where did you even get that game? I don't own it.

Christine/Raoul: ACOPHF.

Me: Oh yeah. *Facepalm* Duh.

Erik: So, you said something about being shot?

Me: Right. Needles. We're going to go to mom's flu clinic and get our shots.

Erik: Oh right, your mom is a nurse, isn't she?

Me: Yup. She gives needles.

Raoul: Do we have too?

Me: Yes Raoul.

Christine: Should we go get Jack?

Me: Oh, yeah, thanks. *Yells downstairs* JACK! GET YOUR LAZY DRUNKEN ARSE UP HERE SO WE CAN GO GET OUR FLU SHOTS!

Jack: OUR WHAT?

Me: JUST GET UP HERE!

Jack: FINE! FINE *Comes upstairs* What?

Me: We're going for needle. To the phan-moblie!

Erik: You mean the van?

Me: Well, just go and take the epicness right out from what I was saying, why don't you?

*A quick drive to the health center later*

Raoul: Why do I feel a sudden sense of foreboding?

Me: Because, this is an evil place.

Erik: *Whispers* Really?

Me: *Whispers* Nah, but its fun to mess with him.

Mom: Hey guys.

Me: Hi mom.

Mom: Okay, Megan first?

Me: Fine. You guys can come in, so you can see what is going happen.

Christine: Better that having a freakout.

Raoul: *Shaking* I don't wanna die.

Me: Just move.

*We go into the other room. I sit down and Mom rubs an alcohol swab on my arm*

Erik: What is that?

Mom: An alcohol swab. It cleans your arm.

Jack: Alcohol?

Me: Not that kind of alcohol.

Jack: Aww.

Mom: Okay, now relax. *She gives me my shot* Okay, done.

Me: Am I bleeding?

Christine: *Looks at my arm* A little bit.

Me: Fourteenth year in a row. Okay Erik, you next.

Erik: Why me?

Me: What? Are you chicken?

Erik: I am not poultry!

Me: Then sit.

Erik: *Sits in the chair and rolls up his sleeve* stupid woman. Calling me poultry. I'll show her.

Mom: Okay relax now. *Rubs the alcohol swab on his arm*

Erik: *Visibly tenses*

Me: It'll hurt more if you don't relax.

Erik: I know that.

Me: Just grip the chair with your other hand.

Mom: *Gives Erik his shot*

Erik: GOOD GOD WOMAN, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?

Me: Erik, she's done.

Erik: Oh. I knew that.

Me: Just move it. It's Christine's turn.

Christine: *Sits in the chair* I suddenly don't like the future.

Me: Just relax. You'll be fine.

Christine: Raoul, can I hold your hand?

Raoul: Sure. *Gives her his hand*

Mom: Okay, hold still. *Gives her the needle*

Christine: Ow.

Raoul: AUGH! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, MY HAND!

Christine: Sorry.

Me: Jack, you're up.

Jack: *Sits in the chair while mom cleans his arm* So, what exactly are you do-

Mom: *Gives him the needle*

Jack: YEOW!

Me: *Flips through a magazine* Baby.

Mom: Who's next?

Erik: *Points at Raoul* Him.

Me: *Smirks* This should be good.

Raoul: *Sits in the chair and rolls up his sleeve* Am I going to die?

Me: Not unless you have an allergic reaction.

Raoul: *Pales*

Mom: *Gives him his shot*

Raoul: IN THE NAME OF THE BOUNCING WALRUS, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Me: Hey, that's my mother you're talking too.

Mom: Okay, that's everyone done. Now scat.

Me: Let's go to Subway!

Christine: WOO!

Erik: She has a problem.

Raoul: I think they both do.

Me/Christine: What was that?

Erik/Raoul: Nothing.

Jack: Are you sure you can't drink that alcohol?

Mom: Quite sure. Now shoo!

Jack: Who invents undrinkable alcohol?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Gdsafhsa.<strong>

**Erik: She's still incoherent.**

**Christine: Remember, vote for my costume, request a Facebook page for Erik, and chapters will be coming late. Oh, and don't forget to review!**


	14. A Halloween Party!

**Me: This chapter is for ILoveRaminKarimloo, who invited us to her Halloween party!**

**Erik: On the 29th of October.**

**Me: So I'm a little behind! I'll be caught up by Remembrance Day, I promise.**

**Erik: You better.**

**Disclaimer: Things I wish I owned; A giant chocolate bar, a good set of headphones, rights to 'Phantom of the Opera'.  
>Things I do not own; A giant chocolate bar, a good set of headphones, rights to 'Phantom of the Opera'.<br>Life sucks, doesn't it?**

* * *

><p>Me: GUYS! GET UP HERE! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR ILOVERAMINKARIMLOO'S HALLOWEEN PARTY!<p>

Erik: *From downstairs* Uh, we're not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep.

Christine: BEEP!

Me: *Sigh* Jack, do you…?

Jack: *Sitting on the couch channel surfing* They're hiding under your bed.

Me: Thanks. *Goes downstairs. A few seconds later, loud squeals are heard and I reappear with our favourite trio in tow*

Erik: I told you that was a lousy hiding spot.

Christine: It was your idea!

Erik: Was not!

Raoul: Well it wasn't mine.

Me: All of you, just shut up! You guys aren't even dressed in your costumes yet.

Erik: I don't want to! It's an insult to my dignity!

Me: It's your old Red Death costume. What's so bad about that?

Erik: I have to wear it for a phangirl party.

Me: Just go hang up your pride and get dressed!

Erik: You will rue this day Megan. Rue it I say!

Jack: What does rue mean?

*Twenty Minutes later

Christine: *Dressed as a princess* Megan, these aren't the costumes that were voted for in the polls.

Me: Yeah, I'm saving those for Halloween.

Raoul: *Dressed as a prince* I'm not complaining.

Erik: *Dressed in his Red Death costume, staring at Jack* What the hell is he supposed to be?

Me: Sweeney Todd!

Jack: Who?

Me: I'm very glad I gave you plastic razors.

Erik: And Megan? Why did you dress as me?

Me: *Dressed in a Music of the Night-esque Phantom costume* I'm trying out my costume for next year.

Erik: Why can't we just wear our Halloween costumes?

Me: Because yours hasn't been delivered yet.

Christine: Megan! We're gonna be late!

Me: Oh, merde. Move it people! Move move move!

Raoul: We should listen to her. She has Erik's Punjab lasso!

*On the road again! We're off to ILoveRaminKarimloo's Halloween party!*

Me: *Get's out of the van* Well, this looks interesting.

Raoul: It looks creepy.

Christine: Seconded.

Me: Scardy-cats.

Jack: Does this party have rum?

Me: You have a serious problem!

ILoveRaminKarimloo: Are you only just realizing that?

Me: Of course not! I'm just currently observing it! *Hugs her* Thank you for inviting us!

ILoveRaminKarimloo: Thanks for coming! I love your costume!

Me: Thanks! So, who else is here?

ILoveRaminKarimloo: Master Gracey, Elizabeth, Emma, Ezra, and Madame Leota from 'The Haunted Mansion', LND Erik, and Henry Jekyll! Or is he Edward Hyde now? Well, he was Henry when I came outside. Just keep an eye out for him.

Me: Wait, You've got Jekyll and Hyde in there?

ILoveRaminKarimloo: Yes…

Me: EEEEEEEEE!

Erik: This can't end well.

*We walk into the house, which is has been transformed into a creepy haunted house*

Christine: *Gulp*

Raoul: Can we leave?

Jack: Where's the rum?

Me: Will you guys shut up? I'm looking for the crazy man with the split personalities!

Jekyll: You wouldn't be referring to me, would you?

Me: Ohmigoodness its Henry Jekyll! *Hugs him* YOU ARE AWESOME!

LND Erik: Nice to see you guys.

Erik: Oh, thank goodness, a sane person.

LND Erik: It's rather sad when _we're_ the only sane ones in the room.

Erik: How right you are, my friend.

Christine: *Staring at the green woman's head in a crystal ball that is Madame Leota* So, you can tell the future?

Madame Leota: I deal in the workings of spirits of past,  
>who's lives have extended past what was meant to last,<br>They tell me what lies, I convey it to you,  
>That, my dear, is what I do.<p>

Christine: O…kay then. *Backs away slowly*

Raoul! *Runs by* CHRISTINE! HELP ME!

Hyde: *Waving a sword and chasing after him* HAHAHAHAHAHA!

ILoveRaminKarimloo: *Chasing after the both of them* HYDE! NO! NO KILLING! HE'S JUST AN INNOCENT FOP!

Me: *Chasing after all three of them* RAOUL! DUCK! DUCK! AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, WATCH OUT FOR THE GOOSE! WHY IS THERE A GOOSE HERE?

ILoveRaminKarimloo: I DON'T KNOW! IT SEEMED LIKE A GOOD IDEA AT THE TIME!

Erik: This place is strange.

LND Erik: Very strange.

Hyde: Ack! *Transforms back into Jekyll*

Jekyll: I'm very sorry Sir Raoul! I don't know what came over me.

Raoul: What…what just…happened?

Me: You were chased by a crazed doctor who has created a potion that transforms him into a crazed hell-bent demon. Just go with it.

Emma: The more we're here, the more that guy scares me.

Ezra: And we're ghosts!

Master Gracey: Elizabeth, why did we agree to this?

Elizabeth: The hostess promised cake.

ILoveRaminKarimloo: Oh, right! *Runs out of the room and comes back with a cake in the shape of a jack-o-lantern*

Me: I was wondering how you got the fictional characters to come here.

Erik/Christine: CAKE!

Me: Hold it you two! *Grabs them by the collars*

Erik: Dammit.

Christine: No fair!

Me: I don't trust you two around cake.

Raoul: *Walks by with a piece of cake* With good reason.

Christine: *Growls at him*

Raoul: Yipe!

Erik: Please, Megan? Pretty please?

Christine: Just a little piece of cake?

Me: Oh…alright. But wait until everyone else gets a piece.

Erik/Christine: YAY!

*After everyone has cake*

Me: This is good cake.

ILoveRaminKarimloo: What's a Halloween party without cake?

Erik: *Hanging from the ceiling* NOTHING! HAHAHAHAHA!

Christine: *Running in circles, thankfully still on the ground* CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE IS CAKE STARTING TO NOT SOUND LIKE A WORD TO ANYONE ELSE AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: This is why I don't give them sugar.

ILoveRaminKarimloo: Halloween isn't going to be fun for you, is it?

Me: No it is not.

Raoul: *Running away from Christine* HELP! SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM MY WIFE!

Christine: THIS IS FOR HAVING BETTER HAIR THAN ME FOR THE ENTIRE MOVIE!

Me: *Bangs head against the wall* Merde. I live with idiots.

Jack: *Stumbles past* I fooouuund the rum!

Me: Aw, shite. Now the only one with his wits still about him in my group is Raoul!

Raoul: I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

Me: Never mind. There any more cake?

ILoveRaminKarimloo: I think so.

Me: Lead me to it!

Jekyll: This entire display is rather amusing.

Ezra: They're going to destroy the house.

Emma: Oh, quit being such a stick in the mud.

Ezra: I am not!

Raoul: *Whacks Christine with a broom*  
>Elizabeth: Sir! That is no way to treat a lady!<p>

Raoul; Read the broom.

Elizabeth: *Reads the label on the broom* 'In case of fictional character sugar-high, whack them in the face with this broom.' That's oddly specific.

Raoul: This happens a lot. *Throws the broom at Erik*

Erik: HHEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Raoul: Get down from there!

Erik: STUPID VICOMTE DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO I'LL SHOW YOU! *Jumps down and Raoul whacks him in the face*

Raoul: I've wanted to do that for years.

Me: *Comes back with more cake* Hey all. Oh, Raoul, you found the sugar-high broom?

Raoul: Yup.

Me: Then that's our queue to make our leave. These guys are going to be out of it for at least an hour.

ILoveRaminKarimloo: Awww.

Me: I know. It was fun though! But, unfortunately, I let these guys have cake. Raoul, grab Christine. I'll drag Erik and the drunk guy.

Jack: That's meee!

Me: It's so weird to see Sweeney Todd drunk.

Raoul: It isn't really him.

Me: I know, but he looks just like him. It's weird.

Raoul: *Picks up Christine* I didn't like that movie. Too much gore.

Me: *Grabs Erik by the collar and Jack by the wrist* It wasn't even realistic.

Raoul: Still. It was creepy.

Me: Wuss. Thanks for having us ILoveRaminKarimloo!

ILoveRaminKarimloo: Anytime!

Me: *Snaps fingers and we appear back home*

Raoul: How did you do that?

Me: Authoress powers.

Jack: A powerful power of powers, those powers she has.

Me: …What?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yeah, I'm a bit iffy about this chapter.<strong>

**Erik: But you're putting it up anyways?**

**Me: I need to get the Halloween chapter done, and this needed to be done first!**

**Erik: Okay then.**

**Me: I'm sorry that I haven't been responding to your reviews. I promise it won't happen again! I'm going to start responding again!**

**Erik: It's been a crazy homework week for her.**

**Me: And last chance to suggest a Facebook page for Erik! I'm serious, I'll set it up and you can all go friend him!**

**Erik: NO! DON'T DO IT!**

**Me: DO IT!**

**Christine: Don't forget to review!**


	15. Halloween! We know it's late

**Me: Here it is, almost ten days after Halloween, the Halloween chapter!**

**Erik: After this we'll be caught up on chapters!**

**Christine: WOO! PARTAY!**

**Me: Extra fun news; Erik is getting his Facebook page!**

**Erik: Ugh. Don't remind me.**

**Me: I'll tell you all when I have it up, and you can all go friend him!**

**Erik: Gaaaahhh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any phantoms, opera singers, Vicomtes or pirates. So I can't own these peoples stories, so therefore I don't own anything. Get it?**

* * *

><p>Me: *Dressed in my red devil dress, black leggings, tall black heeled boots, hair dyed black, two horns attached to my head and holding a pitchfork* Guys! Are you coming out yet?<p>

Christine: In a minute! I'm finishing Raoul's makeup!

Me: Well, hurry up! Otherwise you don't get to go trick-or-treating.

Christine: Coming! *Runs out wearing a sparkly mermaid costume* Man, it's hard to run in this thing.

Me: Meh, you'll live. Raoul! Get out here! I wanna see you!

Raoul: NO!

Me: Come on Raoul, you're gonna have to come out sometime.

Raoul: Fine. *Comes out wearing purple tights, a purple tutu and leotard set, sparkly wings, a tiara and a holding a wand* I hate you.

Me: I love it! It's so pretty!

Raoul: I don't want to be pretty!

Me: Too late!

Raoul: You irk me.

Me: Whatever. Jack! Your turn!

Jack: Alright, keep your shirt on. *Comes out in a rather impressive bacon costume*

Christine: Your Pharmasave sells some pretty cool costumes.

Me: Tell me about it. Sizzle on Jack, sizzle on!

Jack: I feel strangely delicious.

Me: Erik! Come on out!

Erik: NO! No way in the deepest darkest pits of Hell!

Me: It isn't that bad.

Erik: Isn't that bad? It's humiliating!

Me: it does hide your deformity.

Erik: I'd rather be deformed!

Christine: Oh, he's serious.

Me: Okay then. I guess we just won't go trick-or-treating.

Christine/Raoul/Jack: NO!

Erik: Alright, I'll come out.

Me: Goody!

Erik: *Walks out wearing a large, colourful clown costume, complete with big shoes, a red nose and enough makeup to put Covergirl out of business* I will hate you until the day I die.

Me: You look awesome!

Christine: *Is trying not to laugh*

Raoul: *Is killing himself laughing*

Jack: Uh, mate? You have a little something, right, *Motions to his entire face* there.

Erik: I despise you all.

Me: Well, it'll be worth it once you have all that candy.

Erik: Oh right. This madness has a purpose. *Grins*

Me: Please don't smile. You look like a serial killer clown.

Christine: *Hiding behind Jack* It's creepy.

Jack: Why are you hiding behind me?

Christine: I feel safer with the bacon than with the fairy.

Raoul: Hmph.

Me: To the streets!

*We grab our bags and head out into the streets*

Me: House number one. *Rings the bell*

Random lady: *Opens the door*

Erik/Christine/Raoul/Jack: Trick or treat!

Lady: Um, aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?

Me: They're foreign And they've never been trick-or-treating. Just go with it.

Lady: Okay. *Gives them candy*

Erik: VICTORY!

Christine: Yay!

Jack: Thanks, strange lady.

*We run to the next house*

Me: House number two.

Erik: *Knocks*

Random guy: *Opens the door*

Erik/Christine/Raoul/Jack: Trick or treat!

Man: Aren't you a little old to be trick or treaters?

Me: Yes they are. Just give them candy so we can go home.

Man: *Gives them candy*

Erik: VICTORY AGAIN!

Raoul: Thank you!

Man: You're welcome Missy.

Raoul: What did you call me?

Me: *Rolls around in the grass killing myself laughing*

Erik: I hate to break it to you fop-well, no I don't-but you look like a girl in that costume.

Jack: He's right mate.

Raoul: *Pouts*

Christine: Come on! Next house! *She runs up to the next door and knocks as the rest of us catch up to her*

Random person: *Opens the door*

Erik/Christine/Raoul/Jack: Trick or treat!

Person: Aren't you-

Me: Yes, we've established that they are too old to be trick-or-treating, just give them candy before I run you through with my pitchfork!

Person: *Gives them candy and slams the door*

Erik: Yay!

Christine: Next house!

Me: Ugh.

Erik: You okay Megan?

Me: Yeah, just a little woozy. Probably ate too much candy before we left.

Christine: But you didn't eat any candy today.

Me: Whatever, let's go.

*About a dozen houses later*

Christine: Look at all the candy we're getting!

Jack: I wish they'd give us rum

Christine: Of course you do.

Me: Guys? Can we head back now?

Erik: Why? This is fun!

Me: I know, it's just...I don't feel so good.

Erik: Oh. Okay, we'll head back.

Raoul: Yes! I won't have to wear this thing in public anymore!

*We head back to the house and go inside*

Christine: Trick or treat, we're back!

Erik: You okay Megan?

Me: *Doesn't answer, but walks calmly down the hall and out of sight*

Jack: What do you think's wrong with-

Me: BLEH!

Christine: That didn't sound good.

Erik: Megan? You okay?

Me: Ye-BLEH-no. I think I caught the flu that's been going around.

Erik: Uh oh.

Me: BLEH!

Christine: Poor thing.

Me: *Comes back into the room* I think the worst is over now.

Erik: Come on, you're going to bed. *Leads me downstairs*

Christine: I'm going with them. You two stay up here and hand out candy or something. *Goes downstairs*

Raoul: Okay. *Hears a knock at the door and answers it*

Kids: Trick or-*Busts out laughing*

Raoul: Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh. Megan, when you're not sick you'll pay for this.

*Downstairs in my room*

Me: *Is tucked in my bed* Thanks you guys.

Erik: Well, you've done a lot for us. The least we can do is take care of you when you're sick.

Christine: Are you sure you don't need anything?

Me: I'm fine. But thanks anyways.

Erik: Wow, what a time to get sick.

Me: Meh. It isn't the first time it's happened. I may love Halloween, but Halloween hates me.

Christine: Hey, that's not true.

Me: Oh well. There's always next year. You guys go watch a Halloween special on TV or something while I recover.

Erik: Okay. Come on Christine. *They go upstairs*

Me: *Sighs* I'm going to regret that when I see the damage their sugar high caused tomorrow. *Goes to sleep*

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And I did! They destroyed the light fixture in the kitchen!<strong>

**Erik: Sorry.**

**Me: I did actually get the flu on Halloween. Thankfully, it was only for the day.**

**Erik: She got to miss school the next day. Lucky her.**

**Me: I know! **

**Erik: I think we covered everything in the first author's note.**

**Me: Yup. So go read that!**

**Christine: And don't forget to review!**


	16. Play Rehearsal and Foam Sword Fighting

**Me: Hey all!**

**Erik: Welcome back to the Phangirl adventures!**

**Me: Any announcements?**

**Erik: None that won't reveal spoilers about the chapter.**

**Me: Okay then! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned 'Phantom of the Opera', I would be raking in the dough, and not sitting here writing phanfiction. Ah well. I'm among friends.**

* * *

><p>Erik: *Blowing his nose* I hate this province.<p>

Me: *Playing with a remote control spider, which is crawling across the wall* Aww, does Ewik have da sniffoos?

Erik: Shut up. *Blows his nose again*

Christine: Where did you get that spider?

Me: I sold enough magazines for a school thing. It's awesome!

Raoul: It's creepy.

Me: I know. *Laughs maniacally*

Jack: *Is trying to smack the spider* Damn it, you little bugger. Get back here.

Me: Jack, it isn't a real spider.

Jack: Then why is it on the wall?

Me: Because…oh, never mind. *Steers the spider away from him*

Erik: Seriously, how can you stand it here? It's freezing!

Me: It's just a little snow. Just wait until December, then you'll see what cold is.

Erik: Gah.

Raoul: Megan, can you please take the spider off the wall?

Me: Fine, if it scares you.

Raoul: It doesn't scare me! It just…scares me.

Me: Thought so. *Takes the spider off the wall* Man, I love this thing.

Erik: Watch out Pickles doesn't get it.

Pickles: *Randomly jumps on Erik's lap* Mew!

Christine: Yay, kitty! *Runs over to pet Pickles*

Erik: Why does he always want to sit on me?

Me: Because he loves you! Don't you love him Erik?

Erik: Well…he is pretty cute. *Scratches his ears*

Pickles: Mew!

Jack: There are too many animals in this house. The dog, the cat, and now that spider.

Me: For the last time, it isn't a real spider!

Jack: Then what is it? A fish?

Me: *Sigh* Someone explain the future to him!

Christine: Not it!

Erik: Not it!

Me: Not it!

Raoul: Damn it!

Pickles: Mew!

Raoul: Shut up, it isn't funny!

Jack: Wait, so that isn't a real spider?

Me: *Facepalm* No, it isn't. Raoul?

Raoul: *Sigh* We are in the future. And in the future they have pointless technology.

Me: It isn't pointless! It's fun!

Raoul: Whatever.

Jack: I still don't get it.

Me: You don't have too. You just have to stop trying to break my toy!

Christine: So, what are we going to do today?

Me: I don't know. *Checks watch* Oh crap. I'm late for theatre practice!

Erik: Theatre?

Christine: Can we come?

Me: Well, okay. But only if you promise to be on your best behaviour.

Erik: When are we never on our best behaviour? Wait, don't answer that. Let's go!

*At the theatre*

Christine: Hey, isn't this where your friend Naomi had her wedding?

Me: Yup. It's all-purpose!

Erik: So, what do we do?

Me: Wait for people to show up. Take a seat, any seat!

Jack: is there a bar in here.

Me: Um, no, not at all.

Jack: Dammit. *Wanders off*

Erik: You're lying again, aren't you?

Me: Okay, there is a bar downstairs, but I didn't want him to kno- wait a second...what do you mean 'again'?

Erik: Um, nothing, nothing at all.

Me: *Glares*

Christine: Megan, can you show us around?

Me: Sure! Right now, we're in the main part of the theatre, where the audience is. But down here...*We walk down the ramps aisles and behind a curtain next to the stage* is the dressing rooms!

Christine: This is much smaller than the Populaire.

Me: Well, we're poorer than the Populaire. This is the men's side. Come on, I'll show you the girl's side.

Erik: Is that allowed?

Me: No one's there. Come one!

*We climb the steps, cross the platform and go down the steps to the other side, which is almost identical to the first*

Christine: Look at all the pretty costumes!

Erik: Never mind the costumes look at these! *Pulls a foam sword from the shelf*

Me: Oh yeah, those things. They're rather awesome.

Erik: I'll say. De Chagny! En guard!

Raoul: With pleasure. *He grabs a sword and the two go sword fighting around the dressing rooms*

Christine: Ugh. Barbaric. Don't you think so Megan? Megan?

Me: *Is currently locked in a foam sword duel to the death with Jack* Did you say something?

Christine: honestly, whose side are you on anyways?

Me: The side that's going to kick Jack's piratey butt!

Jack: Not a chance in the seveniest of seas!

Christine: *Sigh*

Raoul: *From the other side* Christine! Help me!

Christine: Raoul: *Runs over and sees Raoul on the ground while Erik whacks him repeatedly with the foam sword*

Erik: DIE DIE DIE!

Christine: Erik, for the love of God, you're not going to kill him with a foam sword!

Erik: You're right Christine. I need a real sword! Maybe Megan has one in the ACOPHF. *Runs to the other side*

Raoul: Thanks a lot.

Christine: Sorry.

Erik: Christine! Sir fops-a-lot! Get over here! You have to see this!

Raoul: Enough with the nicknames! *They run over to see me staggering around the room, with Jack's sword tucked under my arm like I've been stabbed*

Me: Ooh, the pain! The staggering agony!

Christine: ...

Raoul: So this is why her username is Queen of Drama.

Erik: This is priceless!

Me: For sooth, oh wicked foe! You hath swung thy blade and pierced my heart! Oh why, in this glorious world of life, must the swift wings of death wrap their horrid feathers across my shoulders and drag me into the abyss? My life, though short, has come to its final close, the curtain has fallen and the bows have been taken! The play of my life is quite done, and I have fallen at the hands of my enemy. My fight was valiant, true, but it was all in vain! Good day, sweet life, goodnight! *Falls over, twitches and dies*

Jack: I...I thought the sword was foam.

Me: *Jumps back up* It is, but it's not often I get to do that!

Erik: Brava!

Christine/Raoul: *Applaud*

Me: *Bows* Thank you! Thank you!

Jack: Hey, does anyone else hear music?

Me: Dag nabit, I'm missing my cue! *Runs up the stairs and out the door next to the platform onto the stage*

Erik: Come on, let's go take a seat.

Christine: Why can't we stay here?

Erik: Megan doesn't sing much at home, and we've never seen her act. We are savouring this!

Jack: So...I didn't kill her?

Christine: No, you didn't.

Jack: Oh good!

*They go take their seats, where the ensemble is singing Christmas time's a comin'*

Christine: So, what do you think?

Erik: Well, it's obviously a parody of A Christmas Carol. Their Scrooge is kinda flat singing-wise, but he's a good actor and the ensemble isn't that bad. They just need to remember their lyrics. But the night is young.

Raoul: Scrooge has longer hair than I do.

Christine: But it's not as shiny.

Jack: It doesn't look like a wig.

Raoul: It's not a wig! It's my actual hair!

Jack: Of course it is, mate. Whatever you say.

Raoul: Ugh. I hate that pirate.

*One play later*

Me: Hey guys! What did you think?

Christine: It was great!

Erik: It was okay. You're pretty good.

Me: Thanks. My voice has been getting better since I started taking voice lessons.

Erik: I give myself full credit for that.

Me: Yeah, yeah, Mr. vocal coach.

Erik: What? I've been teaching you to sing and I'm taking credit for it. What's wrong with that?

Me: I had talent before you came along you know.

Erik: So did Christine, but she wasn't a Prima Donna.

Me: Bigot.

Erik: Ingrate.

Christine: Ten bucks says she punches him again.

Raoul: You're on.

Me/Erik: Quit betting on us!

Christine: Sorry.

Raoul: Won't happen again today.

Christine: Beyond this we can promise nothing.

Me: *Sighs* I guess it's a start.

Christine: What? It's profitable!

Raoul: Extremely. You owe me ten bucks Christine.

Christine: Damn it! *Pays him* I don't like you anymore.

Raoul: Whatever. I'm rich!

Me: Hey, where's Jack?

Christine: Uh...

Me: Oh crap. Quick! To the bar!

Erik: How would he know where that is?

Me: I don't know, but if he is you have to call me your highness for a week.

Erik: Deal.

*We run down to the bar, and sure enough...*

Jack: *Surrounded by bottles* Hey, *hic* guys. How did you find me? I was just about to go find you. I guess the finder of time to find has become the found in time to be kept from finding, eh?

Erik: What?

Christine: Excuse me?

Raoul: Pardon?

Me: FIND! HUFFLEPUFFS ARE PATICULARILY GOOD FINDERS!

Erik/Christine/Raoul: What?

Jack: Looks like I am not the illegible illegit.

Erik: That isn't even a word!

Me: I don't think he cares.

Jack: No I do not.

Me: Let's just go home. Megan is tired.

Erik: She must be. She's talking in third person again.

Christine: Let us go!

Raoul: What about him?

Jack: *Waves*

Erik: You take the feet. I'll grab his arms.

Raoul: Not this again. *Picks up Jack's feet*

Erik: *Grabs Jack from under his arms* Just pray he doesn't bite anyone this time.

Jack: *Sings very off-key* Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for meeee!

Erik: That was painful to my sense of music.

Raoul: And the ears. Ow.

Jack: FIFTY MEN ON A DEAD MAN'S CHEST!

Erik/Raoul/Christine/Me: SHUT UP!

Jack: Well, someone doesn't appreciate good music.

Erik: If you weren't drunk, I'd strangle you.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That, and Pickles is still holding your Punjab lasso hostage.<strong>

**Erik: Damn cat. How could I resist that face?**

**Me: You can't. That's the beauty of it!**

**Erik: AURG!**

**Me: If you're wondering why I'm not giving any secrets away about the play, it's because I'm considering hanging up my pride, finally getting a YouTube account and posting the play on YouTube!**

**Erik: So you can all see my teaching skills in action!**

**Me: Erik, go sit in the corner and think about why we don't be egotistical.**

**Erik: Fine. *Grumbles and goes to sit in the corner***

**Me: Well, who thinks I should post the play? Also, a special phangirl challenge! Tell me an unusual word you know, and its meaning. Slip it in a review! I want to know what strange words you guys know. My word of the day today is batrachophagous.**

**Erik: *From the corner* It means one who eats frogs!**

**Me: Disgusting, but an awesome word. **

**Christine: Don't forget to review!**


	17. Snow, Dancing and Fights

**Me: Hey all!**

**Erik: We're back!**

**Me: Okay, just a warning, any serious R/C shippers may want to shield their eyes from this chapter**

**Erik: Or just anyone who likes the fop and does not enjoy seeing him beaten to a pulp.**

**Me: *Whacks him with a pool noodle* QUIT! GIVVING! AWAY! SPOILERS!**

**Erik: Ah! Bloody hell woman!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTO, POTC, Or the Michael Jackson Experience. Well, I kinda own the last one, but I don't have rights to it, so it counts!**

* * *

><p>*We are all crowded around the living room window*<p>

Me: Holey crapola.

Jack: What is it?

Me: Snow. And lots of it.

Christine: And this all fell in one day?

Erik: One day.

Raoul: It's covered the town.

Me: We've been snow-free for so long, and now it just dumped itself on us all at once.

Erik: When it snows, it _snows._

Christine: It's so white.

Me: And there's so much of it.

Raoul: Can we go back to Paris now?

Me: No way! This is just the tip of the iceberg!

Erik: If this is the tip, I'd hate to see the rest of it.

Me: You'll get used to it. At least it's still sunny.

Jack: I still don't understand what it is.

Me: Well, you wouldn't have seen it before, being from the Caribbean. It is basically frozen rain. That's the simplest way I can explain it.

Jack: Oh.

Christine/Raoul: The rut!

Jack: The what?

Erik: But wouldn't frozen rain be ice?

Me: Stop confusing him!

Christine: So, what are we going to do today?

Me: Well, I have an idea.

Erik: What?

Me: Wait here. *Leaves, and returns with what looks like a DVD case* I begged my mom for this Wii game, but I never opened it.

Erik: That's a right waste of begging.

Me: I know. That's why we should play it!

Erik: What exactly is it

Me: The Michael Jackson Experience!

Christine/Raoul/Erik/Jack: ...

Random cricket: Chirp chirp chirp chirp.

Me: Really? You guys have no idea who Michael Jackson is?

Christine: Didn't a Phan once bring him to a phangirl get-together?

Me: Yeah. He's insanely awesome!

Erik: What is the point of this game?

Me: It's a dance game!

Erik: Oh Lord.

Christine: Yay! Dancing!

Me: Not your kind of dancing Christine.

Christine: Oh pooh.

Me: To the Wii!

*Downstairs*

Erik: I have a bad feeling about this

Me: You have a bad feeling about everything. Okay, everyone grab a remote, and follow the actions of the people on the screen.

Christine: Doesn't sound too hard.

Me: Famous last words. *Turns on the game*

Screen Michael: It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark.

Raoul: Am I supposed to follow the background dancers or the singer?

Me: The background dancers! Only me, Erik and Christine are following Michael.

Erik: Why did I agree to this?

Screen Michael: 'Cause this is thriller! Thriller night!

Erik: That answer doesn't make any sense!

Jack: What the hell am I supposed to do?

Me: For one, stop waving your arms like an idiot!

Jack: But that's what they're doing!

Me: What game are you watching?

Erik: *Accidentally steps on Christine's foot*

Christine: Ow! *Kicks Erik in the shin*

Erik: Yeow! *Pulls Christine's hair*

Christine: Oh, you're just asking for it now, ghostie. *Launches herself at Erik and puts him in a headlock*

Erik: Bring it! *An all-out brawl breaks out*

Christine: Take that!

Erik: Why you little-

Christine: Yii!

Erik: Ow! She bit me!

Raoul: Break it up you two!

Christine: *Kicks Raoul* Stay out of this! I've been waiting for this since he stole my stockings!

Erik: For the last time, I have no idea how that happened!

Christine: Sure you don't.

Me: *Has paused the game and produced a bucket of popcorn* This is waaay more entertaining than a Wii game.

Jack: I'll say. Does this have extra butter?

Me: Would you expect any less?

Raoul: You still don't have to beat each other up over it.

Erik: You know, he's right.

Christine/Raoul/Me/Jack: What?

Erik: Yeah. Christine, we shouldn't beat up each other. We should beat up Raoul!

Raoul: What?

Me: More popcorn Jack?

Jack: Yes please.

Erik: Think about it. What kind of knight on a white horse hero is he?

Christine: You know, you're right. He fell asleep while he was supposed to be guarding my room, forced me to be in a steamy opera even though he probably knew I'd get kidnapped again, and when he tried to save me, I had to end up saving him! Not to mention the totally insensitive dinner invitation.

Erik: I think everyone knows why I hate him.

Christine: Yes Erik, you're right. We don't need to fight. We just need to fight him.

Raoul: Uh oh.

Christine: *Punches him in the face* Take that you jerk!

Me: Go Christine!

Raoul: Owwww! I think you gave me a black eye!

Christine: Too bad! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to finish kicking Erik's ass in this dance game!

Erik: Not if I kick yours first!

Me: Back to the game! *Un-pauses the game*

Raoul: This is not one of my better days.

Jack: I hear you mate. Popcorn?

Raoul: Thanks. hey, there's only seeds left!

Jack: Is there? Sorry mate. Maybe you can grow some popcorn.

Raoul: ...Are you serious?

Jack: When am I ever not serious?

Raoul: ...

Jack: Exactly.

Me: I win! I win I win I win!

Christine: I beat Erik! Woo!

Erik: So I'm not a championship dancer. So sue me.

Me: Neither am I, but I still beat you!

Erik: *Crosses his arms and pouts* Hmph.

Me: Oh, don't pout. You got to see Raoul punched in the face. I think that makes up for losing.

Erik: Well, I guess so.

Raoul: I don't like any of you.

Christine: I'm not a fan of you right now either.

Erik: I never was!

Me: Meh. He's growing on me. Especially since I found out I look like him.

Raoul/Christine/Erik: What?

Jack: It's true. I saw her costume.

Me: That's right. I found out a while ago I look almost exactly like our foppy friend here. I'm a Raoul look-alike.

Christine/Erik: *Roll around on the ground laughing like maniacs*

Raoul: Well, isn't this just perfect?

Me: Sorry Raoul. But it's true.

Jack: And hilarious.

Me: Now, who wants hot chocolate to celebrate our first big snowfall?

Jack/Raoul/Erik/Christine: ME!

Me: To the hot chocolate machine!

Erik: That is why I like the future!

Jack: I'll like it when they have rum machines.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So, yeah, Christine and Raoul aren't currently speaking.<strong>

**Erik: It's hilarious. They just glare at each other until Raoul gives up and go hides under his bed.**

**Me: I've been giving Christine death glare lessons!**

**Erik: They're working.**

**Me: I also have an announcement!**

**Erik: This can't be good.**

**Me: Due to the grand success of the last phangirl challenge, I am going to have one for every chapter!**

**Erik: I'm going to have to help you think of them, aren't I?**

**Me: Yes you are.**

**Erik: Damn.**

**Me: And here are some words we learned thanks to the last phangirl challenge;**

**Strikhedonia - the pleasure of being able to say "to hell with it"**

**Skoptsy - The act of self-castration**

**Pamboo - it can mean anything and everything.**

**Hubbub – noisy**

**Callow-young**

**Dogma - unproven belief**

**Arachibutyrophobia - the fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of your mouth.**

**Erik-oinen - Roughly translated to Erik-unusual, which means something so strange that Erik would not do or is strange done by Erik. (From the finish word Erikoinen)**

**Altiloquent - speaking pompously or in a high flown manner.**

**Cachinnation - loud or hysterical laughter.**

**Defenestration - the act of throwing someone or something out a window.**

**Gambrinous - being full of ale.**

**Logorrhea - excessive talking.**

**Quisquilian - consisting of trash and rubbish.**

**Spermologer - one who collects trivia.**

**Tapinophobia - a fear of small things.**

**Witzelsucht - a feebly attempt at humor.**

**Aglet - the little plastic tip at the end of a shoelace. **

**Ferrell - metal tip of an umbrella**

**Molder - ****to turn to dust by natural decay.**

**Erik: We have now widened your vocabulary.**

**Me: And now for this chapter's phangirl challenge! You remember my epic death speech last chapter? Well, I want to hear your grand death speeches!**

**Erik: The more dramatic, the better!**

**Me: Good luck to you all!**

**Christine: Don't forget to review!**


	18. Dicken's Festival

**Erik: Megan…when did this festival of yours take place?**

**Me: December second.**

**Erik: And when are you uploading this chapter?**

**Me: December thirty-first.**

**Erik: You are a lazy igit.**

**Me: I know. *Hangs head in shame***

**Erik: Good.**

**Disclaimer: I own this not! Not I tell you! NOT!**

* * *

><p>Me: *Is dancing around the room wearing and old-fashioned dress and a bonnet* Dickens festival is todaaaaaay!<p>

Erik: Excited, are we?

Me: Heck yeah! It's the one time of the year your outfits will look normal. Well, not Jack's.

Jack: I resent that.

Me: So, we're all going into town to the festival before the play!

Erik: I hope your lead isn't as flat this time.

Me: Erik...

Erik: and that you people actually remember your lines.

Me: Erik...

Erik: And then there's that woman who seems to think she's a soprano-

Me: ERIK!

Erik: What?

Me: Be nice. Those people are my friends.

Erik: Alright.

Me: Hey, where are Christine and Raoul?

Erik: They're having another discussion about their relationship.

Me: That's like, the fifth one this week.

Erik: Do you think they're gonna break up?

Me: Probably. I bet MK Erik will be pleased.

Erik: Poor fop. What's he gonna do without Christine?

Me: I don't know. Maybe we can hold a dating contest for him.

Erik: But who would join?

Me: Good *Christine and Raoul walk into the room*

Erik: So?

Christine: Well, we've decided to be friends.

Raoul: We're going to see how it goes.

Me: *Puts a hand to my ear* You hear that? That's the sound of all the E/C shippers reading this squealing with glee.

Jack: I don't hear anything.

Me: That's because it's a figure of speech. Come on! We're going to town!

*Down on main street*

Erik: Wow. Your town is really into this.

Me: I know! It's awesome! So what should we do first?

Christine: I don't know.

Me: I do! Let's go for a carriage ride!

Christine: HORSIES!

*We go and stand by the bank, and pretty soon a small carriage comes around*

Me: All aboard!

Erik: So, we just ride around the street

Me: Pretty much.

Erik: Bo-ring.

Me: Just sit tight and suck it up.

Raoul: Dibs on sitting up front! *Runs and sits up with the driver*

Driver: Here we go! *The carriage starts*

Jack: This is so unfair. These guys have a day where they fit in! Why not me?

Me: I'm sorry Jack. We'll have a pirate-themed get-together someday.

Erik: No!

Me: Will you just suck it up already? The get-togethers are happening! Put on you big boy pants and deal with it.

Erik: ...

Christine: Ooh, burn!

Raoul: *Turns around to talk to us* Nice one Megan.

Me: *High fives Raoul* Thanks Raoul.

Erik: *Crosses his arms and pouts* Not funny.

Raoul: It is to me!

Erik: Shut up Rafop.

Raoul: ...*Pouts*

Me: Stop fighting! This is a time of joy!

Erik: What's so joyful about being out here in the cold?

Me: The fact that everyone is in funny costumes.

Erik: You're an odd, odd duck.

Me: Thanks!

Jack: Guys? I think that we're nearing the end of our ride.

Me: Oh, thanks. GUY! EVERYBODY OFF!

Christine: Awww. Bye horsies!

*We pile off the carriage and walk off down the street*

Erik: So, where to now?

Me: Fezziwigs, and the silent auction!

Raoul: What's a silent auction?

Me: Well, it's an auction, but instead of having an auctioneer, you just write your name and bid on a sheet.

Erik: Do we get to bid?

Me: …I guess so…

Erik: Prepare to see my ninja skills in action!

*At Fezziwigs*

Christine: Megan, isn't this the theatre?

Me: Yup. But it's used as Fezziwigs every year.

Jack: I'm going to go find the rum. *Walks off*

Me: Well, that's one gone.

Christine: ooh, listen to the music!

Me: Those are our local fiddlers.

Christine: I'm going to go listen. *Walks off*

Me: And then there were three. Let's go see what's for sale!

Erik: It looks like a bunch of gingerbread houses and Christmas trees.

Me: Yup! That's pretty much what it is!

Erik: Boring.

Me: You get to eat the gingerbread houses.

Erik: OUT OF MY WAY! *Runs off to go bid*

Raoul: So what are you going to bid on Megan?

Me: The gingerbread house my sister made, and the one my…

Raoul: Your, what?

Me: Well, he's the son of my mom's best friend, but they're pretty much family, so I'm not sure if I should call him my cousin or not.

Raoul: Doesn't matter to me.

Me: Well, he's my adoptive cousin, and I'm bidding on his gingerbread house!

Erik: Back!

Me: Where did you go? All the gingerbread houses are over here.

Erik: There were two over there that are bound to be ignored. So, more of a chance of me winning!

Me: Smart move. Hold, on, I'm gonna go place my bids. *Runs over to the gingerbread house table*

Raoul: What happens if you both win? Then we'll have three gingerbread houses.

Erik: More for me then!

Raoul: …You need to sort out your priorities.

Me: *Returns* Quit quoting Ron Weasley.

Raoul: Sorry.

Me: Erik, go drag Jack away from the bar. Raoul, go drag Christine away from the fiddlers. We're gonna go find some supper.

Raoul: It's that time already?

Me: Yup. I'll meet you outside with food.

Erik: Okay. It better be good food.

*A few minutes later, our group reunites outside of the building, where I'm holding five smokies on a stick*

Christine: Food!

Erik: What are those?

Me: It's meat on a stick. Try it!

Erik: No thanks.

Raoul: *Is happily munching on one* It's good!

Jack: *Takes one and takes a bite* I like it!

Christine: *Has already finished hers* Can I have another?

Me: Come on Erik! It's the only food you're getting.

Erik: Fine. *Takes one and takes a bite*

Me: So…?

Erik: It's…passable.

Me: He likes it! Yay for meat on a stick!

Christine: So, what now?

Me: Now we wait for the parade!

Jack: Parade?

Me: Yeah. They throw candy!

Christine: CANDY!

Me: *Pulls a bunch of plastic bags out of nowhere* Here, everyone take one. The parade should be starting- *Sirens are heard from around the corner* now!

Erik: WOO!

*The floats start coming down the street. They are all covered in Christmas lights and almost all of them have people tossing candy at us*

Christine: YAY!

Erik: *Is shoving small children out of his way to get the candy* MINE! MIIIIIIINE!

Me: Whoa! Calm yourself Erik!

Erik: *Hisses at me*

Me: NevermindIdidn'tsayanything.

Raoul: I officially love the future! This is awesome!

Me: I know! But I'm gonna go over there. I don't want to be the one to get between Erik and his candy. *Walks a bit down the street*

Raoul: Me neither. *Follows me*

Jack: …I don't even like candy. *Walks back inside*

*After the parade*

Me: Okay. I need to go get ready for the play. You guys take your seats.

Erik: *Has a full bag of candy* Okay that sounds good can't wait to see your performance!

Me: Um, Raoul? Make sure Erik doesn't eat any more candy.

Raoul: Will do.

Me: And find Jack! *Runs off into the theatre*

Christine: *Jumps up and down waving wildly* Bye Megan bye Megan bye Megan!

Raoul: This is why I don't like your sugar highs. I always end up in charge.

Jack: *Stumbles into the picture* Hey you strange people. What now?

Raoul: …Why are you even here again?

*After the play*

Me: Whee! That was fun!

Erik: Ugh. Sugar crash.

Christine: I think I need a hug.

Me: *Hugs Christine* Better?

Christine: Much.

Me: Good. Now let's go home. I tired.

Raoul: Well, that was fun.

Me: And the best part is, we get to do it all again tomorrow!

Erik: …What?

Me: It's a two-day festival. We get to do this again tomorrow!

Erik: *Drops to the ground and yells at the sky* NOOOOOOO!

Christine: What is he looking at?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: FINALLY! I GOT THIS UP!<strong>

**Erik: We apologize for the long wait.**

**Me: I've entered the world of Facebook RP-ing, and it's sort of taken over my life.**

**Erik: But we're back, and we have the date for the next get together! **

**Me: Our next get-together is on the 18****th**** of January. We're going to Disney world!**

**Erik: You have until January 7****th**** to sign up. One week people! **

**Me: Please leave your description, up to two fictional characters you want to bring, and anything you want to do there in your review!**

**Christine: So don't forget to review!**


	19. School Dance and Welcomings

**Me: We're baa-aack!**

**Erik: With some news!**

**Me: One, we're pushing back the date for the get-together, so keep sending in those applications!**

**Erik: Two, my *Shudders* Facebook page is up.**

**Me: Link at the bottom! Now enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here! Except for me!**

* * *

><p>Me: *Storming around the house in a very bad mood* Fjfgthkjedgbfryudd GAH, BLAST IT ALL!<p>

Christine: *Sitting with the others in the living room* What's up with her?

Erik: Her voice is changing and she can't sing anymore. She's furious. It's hilarious.

Raoul: Poor Megan. Voice changing sucks.

Christine: Tell me about it. I didn't come to music lessons for a year when my voice started changing.

Erik: I thought she had died.

Raoul: My voice always cracked at the worst times.

Erik: I went into a panic the first time my voice cracked. I mean, all I had was my voice, and at the moment it sounded awful!

Jack: I remember when I was a kid, I refused to talk until my voice stopped cracking. It was awful.

Erik: Why didn't I think of that?

Me: Oi! You lot. If you're done talking about your own vocal horrors, we've got to get moving.

Erik: Where are we going this time?

Me: School dance.

Christine: We're going to a dance? Squee!

Erik: Oh no.

Me: Oh yes! And I have another announcement. We have a new character joining our crew!

Erik: WHAT?

Raoul: Megan, right now me and Christine still have to share a room, Erik is in your room and Jack is sleeping in a hammock in the living room! Where are we going to fit another character?

Me: I'm going to put him in the theatre room. We can get him a blow-up mattress.

Christine: Who is this new character then?

Me: Please allow me to introduce, Gale from the Hunger Games! *Makes him magically appear*

Gale: Did you have to teleport me again? I feel sick.

Erik: Oh, not this Yahoo.

Me: Would you rather I bring Peeta into this?

Erik: No! Not that guy! Gale will do!

Jack: Who the hell is this?

Me: Jack, if you had read the books like everyone else, you would know.

Jack: You want me to read a book?

Me: *Sigh* We'll just wait for the movie.

Gale: Um...so...where should I put my stuff?

Erik: The ACOPHF. That's where we keep our things.

Gale: The what?

Me: I'll take them. *Takes Gale's bag and runs downstairs*

Gale: Um...hello.

Erik: Hey.

Christine: Hi.

Raoul: What's up?

Jack: Ahoy mate.

Gale: Uh.. Who exactly...?

Erik: I'm Erik, the girl is Christine, the fop is Raoul, and the drunken pirate in the hammock is Jack.

Jack: Captain Jack to you.

Erik: Oh right. Sorry. *Doesn't sound the least bit sorry*

Raoul: Do you have to introduce me as the fop?

Erik: Yes Rafop, I do. How else is he going to understand how things work around here?

Raoul: *Grumbles*

Me: *Returns from downstairs* Okay, now that everyone is acquainted, we have a dance to prepare for!

Christine: Yay!

Erik: Ugh.

Me: Use your words Erik.

Erik: I don't want to.

Me: Suit yourself. Come on Christine, we got work to do! *Runs out of the room with Christine*

Raoul: So we all have to get dragged to a high school dance.

Erik: Hell.

Gale: Wait, we have to go? We have no choice?

Erik: Not unless you want to stay home and babysit the poodle.

Me: *From down the hall* He's not a poodle!

Erik: Don't believe her. He's part poodle.

Gale: Wow. *Sits on the couch* It's almost as bad as being under the Capitol. Except we don't have to fight to the death.

Erik: Correction; you don't _unwillingly_ have to fight to the death.

Raoul: We have a few interesting scuffles. Once Christine punched me in the face.

Jack: And Erik and Megan usually have a go at each other about once a week.

Erik: And let's not mention the epic battles between Raoul and the man-eating poodle!

Me: *From down the hall* Not a poodle!

Gale: What have I gotten myself into?

Erik: How did she get you to come here anyways?

Gale: She lured me with steak.

Erik: Ah.

Raoul: That sucks dude. Hard to resist steak.

Me: *Runs back into the room in jeans, a black and white plaid shirt, a Gryffindor tie and large, square black glasses* Hey guys! What do you think?

Erik: Why are you wearing a tie?

Me: Because. *Sticks tongue out at him*

Christine: *Has on a white dress that cuts off at the knees with long sleeves and ruffles on the hem and sleeves* How do I look?

Erik: Fabulous, my dear.

Me: She's going to glow in the black lights.

Jack: Why are the lights black?

Me: Never mind Jack. Come on guys, let's go!

*Magic scene change to the school!*

Erik: Megan? I think we're here early.

Me: No we're not. I'm on the dance committee. I'm here for set up.

Raoul: Doesn't look like there's much to set up.

Me: Well, less work for us! Find a seat, we have chilling time!

Gale: So this is where you go to school?

Me: Yup.

Gale: Nice. Way better than my school.

Erik: So when does this dance start.

Me: In a half an hour.

Erik: And we have to wait here that entire time?

Me: Yup.

Erik: Uuugh. *Slams his head against the wall*

Me: Erik, don't do that. It will only give you a headache.

Erik: I don't care.

Christine: So Gale, what's better so far? Panem or Canada?

Gale: Um…judging by the fact you can bribe someone with a steak here and no one goes hungry, I'm gonna say Canada.

Christine: Thought so. By the way, me and Megan read the books, and we're on your side with the whole Katniss/Peeta/Gale triangle.

Gale: Thanks Christine.

Christine: Raoul is team Peeta though. He and Megan had a shouting match over it after he finished the books.

Gale: You guys have shouting matches a lot in your house, don't you?

Christine: We had the cops called on us once for a domestic disturbance!

Jack: We were nearly sent to prison over the last cheese bun.

Gale: Yikes.

Me: Hey look, people are starting to show up already!

Erik: So what do we do?

Me: We're all signed up for coat check. We just have to hang out in the Home Ec. room for the first hour and put away coats.

Raoul: To the classroom! *We all run into the Home Ec. Room, which has a large bar set up in it to hang coats on*

Me: Okay, Raoul and Jack can clean off shoes, me, Gale and Christine can hang up coats, and Erik can write people's names on the list and their coat numbers on their hands.

Erik: Why do I have to be the one who deals with people?

Me: Fine. You can hang coats with me and Gale, and Christine can be the front man.

Christine: Cool! *Sits at the desk near the door* I am all powerful!

Me: Don't let it go to your head Chrissy. Alright, let's get to work!

*People start to file in and drop off their coats*

Erik: It's starting to smell like booze and cigarettes in here!

Me: Really? Well, I'm lucky I have no sense of smell then.

Gale: Why are all these high school students getting drunk before a dance?

Me: Because they're stupid? I don't know. More coats guys! Keep the hangers coming!

Raoul: I don't see why we have to clean shoes!

Me: Because if they were just on the floor, the snow on them would melt and make a mess. Keep scrubbing!  
>Raoul: Fine. *Goes back to scrubbing a shoe with a paper towel*<p>

Erik: How much longer do we have to do this?

Me: Not long now.

Gale: I can hear the music from here. How loud is it going to be in the gym?

Me: Deafening.

Erik: I'm going home.

Me: No you're not.

Erik: Dammit.

*A few more minutes of hanging coats*

Me: We're out of here!

Erik: To the deafening crappy music.

Me: Just suck it up.

*We walk into the gym, where there are two giant screens playing the music videos for each song, and small laser light show across the floor*

Christine: Wow. This is awesome! Let's go dance Megan!

Me: Okay! *We run to an unoccupied spot of the floor and start jumping around like crazy people*

Erik: Strange people, they are.

Raoul: That looks like fun! *Runs over to me and Christine and starts dancing with us*

Erik: Of course Rafop thinks it's fun.

Gale: Actually, it looks like they're having a good time. See you guys. *Runs over to the rest of us*

Erik: Really? Who would have thought Jack would be the sensible one? *Looks around and notices Jack isn't there* Jack? *Spots Jack in the middle of the dance floor doing the worm* Where did he learn to do the worm?

Me: *Runs over to Erik and grabs his arm* Come on Erik, you're coming to dance!

Erik: I don't want to!

Me: Too bad! *Drags him over to our dance circle of fictional characters*

Erik: I refuse.

Me: Come on Erik!

Erik: No.

Me: I'll give you rights to sarcasm.

Erik: *Starts dancing like a spaz*

Me: I knew it would work!

Dance announcer: Okay! We're going to make things interesting now, with a worst dance competition!

Me: Sweet!

Erik: I may win this.

*'Cotton Eye Joe' comes on*

Me: I love this song! *Starts jumping around doing a spazzy sort of square dance*

Raoul: *Has found Jack and they are doing an actual square dance*

Christine: *Is dancing a mock-tango with Erik*

Gale: *Has magically gained Irish step-dancing powers*

Dance announcer: *Is wandering around the floor, giving out shirts to the worst dancers. He stops by me* Wow, you get one definitely. *Hands me a shirt*

Me: Yay! Free shirt!

*The song changes to 'Thriller'*

Me: 'CAUSE THIS IS THILLER! THRILLER NIGHT! *Has the entire group copying the dance on screen*

Erik: What kind of torture is this?

Me: One of the most iconic music videos ever. Keep dancing!

Gale: *Is really getting into the routine* THERE AIN'T NO SECOND CHANCE AGAINST THE THING WITH FORTY EYES, GIRL!

Me: THILLER! THILLER NIGHT!

Christine: YOU'RE FIGHTING FOR YOUR LIFE INSIDE A KILLER, THRILLER, TONIGHT!

*The song ends and a slow one comes on*

Me: I'm gonna go sit down. *Runs and sits down on the bleachers, the others following close behind*

Erik: Don't like slow dances?

Me: Not much. They're like Valentine's day. They're only there to make single people feel bad.

Erik: Too true.

Raoul: *Frowns* So you've never danced to a slow dance?

Me: Never.

Raoul: Well, would you consent to a dance with a fop?

Me: …Really?

Raoul: Why not? Ol' sour puss Phantom is never gonna be the gentleman here, so someone has too.

Me: Okay. *Goes with Raoul onto the dance floor*

Erik: *Grumbles* I can't believe she's dancing with the fop.

Christine: Well, they are pretty good friends now.

Erik: Since when?

Christine: Remember the team Gale/ team Peeta debate? Well, they both love a good debate. They've been having them for weeks.

Erik: I thought they were arguing.

Christine: They kinda are, but they laugh about it later.

*The song ends and Raoul and I return*

Me: Can anyone still hear?

Jack: Not really, no.

Me: Let's go get some air. It's quieter in the hall.

Gale: Sounds good to me.

*We all walk into the hall and towards the door. I push the door open and stand in the doorway for a while*

Me: Ah, that feels good.

Erik: Hey, move it. You know how boiling it is in there with a cape?

Me: Then why don't you take it off?

Erik: *Gasp* You can't be serious, can you?

Me: Oh Erik.

Christine: So how long are we going to stick around?

Me: Until the end. We're signed up for cleanup.

Erik: Quit signing us up for stuff.

*We go back to the gym start dancing like idiots again*

Me: WHEEEEEE! I'M A SPAZ!

Christine: WE'RE ALL SPAZZES!

Raoul: OR IS IT SPAZZI?

Me: SPAZZUSES?

Christine: I DON'T KNOW!

Gale: DOES IT REALLY MATTER?

Me: NO, I GUESS NOT!

Erik: THEN LET US LET THE MATTER REST!

Me: OKAY!

Jack: I WANT TO YELL SOMETHING TOO!

Me: GO AHEAD!

Jack: CUTTLEFISH!

Me: THAT'S VERY INTELLIGENT JACK!

Jack: CAPTAIN JACK TO YOU!

*Another hour of loud conversation later*

Me: I think my voice gave out.

Erik: Well, we did have to yell.

Raoul: And jump.

Me: True. Okay, let's go home now.

Erik: Finally!

Christine: Well, that was fun.

Me: *Laughs* I won a shirt!

Christine: Yes you did. *Pats my head*

Gale: Well, that was an interesting first day.

Me: An imaginary toast to many more to come!

Erik/Raoul/Christine/Jack/Gale/Me: CHEERS!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So, we has a new character on the scene! So let's give Gale a warm welcome!<strong>

**Erik: I rather like him. And those books.**

**Me: Everyone liked those books here! Except Jack, who I'm not sure knows how to read.**

**Erik: And, as promised, the link to my damned Facebook page.**

**http: / www. Facebook. com/ pages/ Erik-M-Destler/ 3518274 94846225**

**Me: Remove the spaces and go like it! It's filled with spoilers, side things, and excuses as to why I'm not updating!**

**Christine: Don't forget to review!**


	20. A Peculiar Predicament

**Me: Welocme to one long-ass chapter!**

**Erik: How'd it get this long?**

**Me: I have no idea.**

**Erik: Well, here you are, one long-ass chapter to make up for our absence!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything Phantom, Hunger Games, or Pirate related.**

**WARNING! This chapter contains MAJOR SPOILERS for the Phantom 25 DVD. So if you haven't seen it, go see it, then come back and read this.**

* * *

><p>Me: *Playing The Sims* Why? Why is it so addicting?<p>

Erik: *From the next room* MEGAN!

Me: WHAT?

Erik: SITUATION!

Me: WHAT ERIK?

Erik: IT'S SERIOUS!

Me:*Sighs and gets up* I'M COMING! *Walks towards Erik's shouting, and when I reach them* Oh Lordy.

Christine: See why we're panicking?

*Our favorite trio has completely altered in appearance. Christine's Eyes are smaller, her hair shinier, and her face is a bit more pointed. Raoul's hair is normal-length, his head is squarer and his eyes more prominent. And Erik...*

Me: Holy shit, you're Ramin Karimloo.

Erik: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?

Raoul: *Looking in the mirror* I don't know. It ain't that bad.

Christine: WHY DID WE CHAAAANGE?

Me: I think I may have the answer.

Erik: Tell us!

Me: *Holds up the DVD case for the Phantom 25th Anniversary DVD*

Christine: That explains a lot.

Erik: Gaaahh! I thought life as Gerard Butler was bad. Now I look like Ramin Freakin' Karimloo!

Raoul: I still say it ain't that bad. Look! I look normal!

Me: Why yes you do.

Erik. Megan. Megan! MEGAN!

Me: *Jumps* What?

Erik: Oh Lord.

Christine: So, how exactly did this happen?

Me: Well, I kinda like the musical more than the movie now, so I guess my authoress powers must have turned you into the musical versions without me meaning to.

Christine: So we're stuck like this now?

Raoul: I hope so.

Me: Me too Raoul. Me too.

Erik: Megan! Eyes off the Hadley!Raoul!

Me: Sorry.

Christine: You know, I think I kinda like the musical version me better. I definitely sound better.

Erik: Wait, if we're musical!verse now…*Looks in the mirror and slowly takes off his mask, then slams it to his face and hides behind the nearest solid object, in this case a bed* HOLY %&#! HOLY %$*&! %&#!

Gale: *Randomly pops in* Language there Erik!

Jack: What's all the fuss abou-hey, who are they?

Me: Erik, Christine and Raoul.

Jack: No they're not. They're some random blokes who kinda look like them.

Me: Just accept it.

Erik: *Crawls out from behind the bed* MY BRAIN MATTER IS SHOWING? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?

Me: Well, at least you're actually deformed now.

Erik: Hey…yeah…now I have a weapon against the phangirls!

Me: Well, you better get used to your face. *Grabs his mask and runs like hell*

Erik: WHY YOU LITTLE-! *Goes tearing after me*

Christine: I think Megan may have a crush on you now Raoul.

Raoul: Well, I do look better. And she can stand me now too!

Christine: Well, this is bound to be interesting.

Gale: Hey Christine, have you noticed you, Megan and Jenna are the only girls in the house? And that Jenna's hardly ever here, so it's kinda just you and Megan?

Christine: Hey…She's right! Megan!

Me: *Still running for my life* Kinda busy!

Erik: GIVE ME BACK MY MASK YOU PRYING PADORA!

Me: NEVAH!

Christine: She's got guts, that girl. Megan! *Goes running after me*

Gale: So, I guess you like your new Raoul?

Raoul: Hell yeah! I look normal! With normal, yet still fabulous hair!

Me: *Comes tearing back into the room* HIDE ME! *Hides behind Raoul*

Erik: GIVE IT BACK! *Shoves Raoul aside and tackles me, emerging from a small scuffle with the mask in hand* Victory! *Puts the mask back on*

Christine: *Runs into the room, panting* Megan! Urgent matter to discuss with you!

Me: What?

Christine: There are more boys than girls in this house.

Me: Hey, you're right.

Christine: What should we do?

Me: Simple. Invite another character!

Gale: But who?

Me: I don't know, but they have to be from Harry Potter.

Erik: Why?

Me: It's one of my only fandoms that isn't here yet.

Erik: Ah, I see.

Raoul: I say we let the phans decide which character we should include.

Me: From a list of mu options of course.

Christine: POLL TIME!

Me: We have another urgent matter of business to cover though.

Erik: What now?

Jack: Don't I get to say anything?

Erik/Christine/Raoul/Gale/Me: NO!

Jack: Sorry.

Me: Anywho, now that you guys are musical!verse, we need to go over your new story!

Erik: Which means…

Me: COMMENTARY ON PHANTOM 25!

Erik: Oh good Lord.

Me: TO THE THEATRE ROOM!

Gale: Here we go.

*We settle in the theatre room with a bucket of popcorn*

Erik: Didn't we already do this?

Me: That was the 2004 movie. Now shush.

Pickles: *Wanders into the room* Mew!

Christine: Pickles! My Precious little kitty! Do you recognize me?

Pickles: *Stares at Christine for a second, then licks her nose* Mew!

Christine: I'm remembered!

Me: SHUSH! It's starting!

*The opening auction scene starts*

Gale: So, it's an auction?

Me: Yup.

Erik: Why did you buy a poster Raoul?

Raoul: I don't know. I just don't know.

Me: Ooh, skulls!

Christine: Why are they selling that?

Erik: Because it's cool.

Me: It's the monkey music box!

Erik: You mean my monkey music box.

Me: Oh my God, Raoul!

Raoul: What?

Me: Look at your beard!

Raoul: …

Erik: His beard…it's so funny! *Falls out of his chair laughing*

M: Now beard-Raoul is singing to the monkey!

Raoul: My piece is shorter in the movie.

Me: Are you complaining?

Raoul: No.

Me: LOT 666!

Christine: The chandelier!

*The Overture starts*

Jack: CANNONS! HIT THE DECK!

Me: Not cannons. Oh look Erik, there's u.

Erik: Playing m organ of awesomeness.

Christine: Why is the orchestra above the stage?

Me: I have no idea

Gale *Is mesmerized* This is intense.

Erik: This s day to day existence for us. Oh look, it's the cow!

Me: Don't be mean. I like her!

Erik: How can you like her? She's a toad!

Me: I just do.

Christine: Ooh, ballet!

Me: I see you!

Christine: And there's Meg!

Erik: How can you tell?

Christine: I…I don't know…

Me: Must be part of the whole changing universes process. Your memories are changing to fit the musical. Ooh, spinney guy!

Gale: Impressive. I think the red-head has a crush on the spinney guy.

Me: That's Carlotta.

Erik: Hah! Piangi can't get his sword out!

Raoul: That's what she said.

Me: RAOUL!

Raoul: What?

Erik: And the guy retires. I don't even know his name anymore.

Me: Hey, Carlotta hasn't thrown any tantrums yet!

Erik: Give her time.

Me: I still say she isn't a bad singer.

Erik: TRAITOR!

Christine: Her faces are creeping me out.

Erik: And there goes the scenery!

Me: And Meg's singing about the Phantom of the Opera!

Christine: Buquet sings? That wasn't in the movie.

Me: It is a musical. There's bound to be more singing.

Erik: And there goes Carlotta's tantrum!

Me: She's more sympathetic in this version.

Raoul: I'm afraid I must agree.

Me: GIRY! THE MESSANGER OF EPICNESS!

Erik: I enjoy her as well.

Raoul: They mentioned me! Yay!

Erik: Shut it, no one cares.

Christine: And Meg introducing my singing! Wait…why do I remember that?

Me: Like I said, all part of the 'verse changing.

Raoul: You sound so nervous Christine.

Me: Wait for it…

Erik: There she goes! That's the girl I trained!

Gale: Cool costume change scene!

Jack: *Has fallen asleep*

Me: I think I like this version of the song better.

Erik: Well, musicals usually trump the movies. Just look at Little Shop of Horrors.

Christine: I loved singing this! Hey look, it's Raoul!

Raoul: And I don't look like an idiot!

Me: No, you definitely do not.

Erik: Megan, snap out of it.

Me: No. He's Hadley now.

Christine: *Singing along with her screen self for the last notes*

Me: Christine I love your little bow! It's so adorable!

Erik: And there's you being congratulated.

Me: Giry's in bitch mode!

Erik: There's me! I'm singing here!

Me: And there's Meg!

Christine: She better hope Giry doesn't spot her. Hey, no flashback.

Me: Good riddance to it.

Christine: And now for the nightgown! Hey, this one covers my legs!

Me: And no disappearing stocking this time.

Erik: Eh heh…heh…

Me: I like this version of the song better too. Meg's parts are cooler.

Christine: You know, our voices don't blend very well, mine and Meg's.

Erik: Oooh, Giry caught her out of formation!

Me: And she brings a note! From Raoul!

Raoul: Here I come! Being all clever!

Me: And you sing this part!

Raoul: It sounds better.

Me: You guys just sound better, period.

Gale: Why do you guys keep talking? I'm trying to listen!

Me: You can watch it again later.

Christine: And there you go Raoul, being a jerk.

Raoul: Sorry.

Erik: And there's me! Wow, I sound badass.

Me: And Christine sounds terrified.

Erik: Hey, digital mirror. And there's me!

Me: Being a creeper.

Erik: Shut up.

Christine: Mirror opens up to reveal said creeper.

Raoul: And there's me!

Erik: For one second that no one cares about.

Christine: And now we walk back and forth on a rafter for a while!

Me: Well, you guys do have stage limitations here.

Christine: At least I don't look drugged in this version.

Erik: True. And I still look awesome. Awesomer, maybe.

Me: You sound better too.

Erik: Thank you.

Gale: Do they really expect us to believe that candles can rise already lit from the water?

Me: They managed it in the movie.

Gale: ...

Me: Christine, you're starting to take on a drugged look.

Erik: Why is my cape bedazzled?

Me: *Giggle*

Christine: Erik, why do you keep yelling at me?

Erik: It was what felt right in the moment. Don't judge me.

Me: Wow, your piano playing sucks here.

Erik: Too much passion causes for bad piano playing, and I finally had the love of my life by my side, DON'T JUDGE ME!

*Screen!Erik starts singing Music of the Night, and me and Christine take on zombified looks*

Gale: What's wrong with those two?

Erik: They're high on music of the night. Take that Raoul, not even your Hadley-ness can stop the power of the music of the night!

Raoul: Hmph.

Gale: Can you two shut up?

Erik: Nope.

Raoul: Nada. Erik, your hands are shaking here.

Erik: Must I remind you that the love of my life was standing right in front of me?

Raoul: Whatever. And we can all see the wire keeping that mask on your head.

Erik: Dammit.

Gale: What's with the pinkie ring?

Erik: Wait until the end, then you'll see.

Raoul: How do you know that?

Erik: I don't know, Megan said something about memory shifting.

Raoul: Hey look, no creepy doll this time.

Erik: Now I know I like this version better. She just passed out from my sheer awesomeness!

Raoul: She still chose me.

Erik: Yeah, and she dumped you.

Raoul: Shut up. Your cape is still bedazzled.

Erik: *Glares*

Me: *Snaps out of it after the last note* I think Gerik has you beat for the last note.

Erik: *Splutters* What? Why?

Me: His was longer and higher than yours. Oh look, more suckish piano playing.

Christine: And yet it's the barrel monkey that wakes me up. How does that work?

Me: No idea.

Erik: Here comes the mask grab.

Me: You were a lot sneakier about it this time Christine.

Christine: I'm definitely more ninja in this version.

Gale: How can they show us the deformity, yet we barely see it?

Me: Clever choreography and camera angles. And there goes Erik being emo.

Erik: I had more reason this time. I'm actually hideous this time!

Me: True. Aww, look, you just did a puppy-dog pout!

Erik: Did not!

Me: Did too! And it was adorable!

Erik: *Scowls*

Raoul: And now he just drags her back, making that entire speech unneeded.

Me: Shut up, Buquet's describing Leroux Erik.

Christine: And Giry's being badass again.

Me: When is she not?

Raoul: Time for notes! Why is Firmin so sweaty?

Me: Because he's been drinking throughout the show.

Raoul: Ahh.

Erik: My note to André was way better this time.

Me: I must buy this soundtrack!

Christine: And Enter Raoul!

Me: His entrance was about 20% cooler than in the movie.

Erik: Enter the cow and her little minion!

Me: Be nice Erik.

Erik: That is not going to happen and you know it.

Gale: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP, I AM TRYING TO LISTEN TO THE DAMN SHOW!

Me: …

Erik: …

Raoul: …

Christine: …

Jack: *Snores*

Me: Sowwy. Okay, let's just be silent for Prima Donna.

Erik: Aww, I wanted to insult the cow some more.

Gale: No, now shut up.

*One number full of appeasing the singing cow later*

Me: Man, her dress in ridiculous!

Erik: And don't even get me started on her wig!

Me: She looks like a giant pastry!

Erik: With a pile of hair on it.

Christine: I look so strange, flirting with Carlotta.

Gale: The old singer, he makes me laugh.

Erik: Careful there Gale, you're predicting the next song title.

Gale: What?

Christine: There goes the disguise!

Me: POOR FOOL, HE MAKES ME LAUGH!

Gale: Oh.

Raoul/Me/Erik/Christine: THE RUT!

Gale: Sorry!

Erik: And there goes me, interrupting your performance!

Me: Meg is panicking!

Christine: So am I.

Raoul: Carlotta isn't.

Erik: Not yet anyways.

Me: CROOAAAKK!

Christine: She croaks!

Erik: And again!

Me: And Erik's yelling, being all badass and mysterious.

Erik: You admit it!

Christine: Here comes the ballet! Get off the stage André!

Erik: And my brilliant disposal of Buquet!

Me: You're ruining it for Gale Erik.

Erik: Sorry Gale.

Raoul: And down goes the body!

Me: Run ballerinas, run!

Raoul: And off Christine runs to the roof!

Christine: And now you show up.

Raoul: You're panicking.

Christine: You're confused.

Raoul: Now you're talking about Erik's lair.

Christine: And his face.

Erik: It doesn't matter the version, I still take offence to this part.

Me: I just noticed, Christine is wearing Carlotta's dress.

Erik: She pulls it off better.

Gale: And Erik's singing on the roof like a creeper.

Erik: Hey, Gale's starting to get into it!

Me: Shush, Raoul is singing.

Erik: And this is important, why?

Me: *Growls*

Erik: Sorry, sorry.

Christine: Can we talk while I'm singing?

Erik: I think so.

Me: SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU, THIS IS TOUCHING!

Christine: But you know how it ends.

Me: I DON'T CARE!

Christine: …

*They remain silent until the big kiss*

Erik: BOO!

Me: Well, that just killed the mood.

Christine: And we kiss again.

Raoul: This brings back memories.

Christine: We were young and in love.

Erik: Quiet now, before the E/C fans come after us! Oh look, there I am!

Me: Being all pitiful and emo.

Erik: I stand by my emo-ness. It was a very tough time for me.

Christine: And now me and Raoul are singing again!

Erik: *Imitates his screen self and covers his ears* Make it stop!

Me: *Pats his back* It's okay. You can cry.

Erik: *Sniff* I hate this part.

Me: Well, at least you get to bring down the chandelier now in this version. Does that make you feel better?

Erik: Kinda.

Raoul: You just spit.

Christine: I saw that. He did.

Gale: Wow Christine, you cannot pull off that wig.

Christine: I don't think anyone can.

Me: There goes the chandelier!

Erik: Wow, I don't bring it down here, I explode it.

Me: Very nice touch.

Raoul: Intermission!

Me: *Pauses it* Snack break!

*We run off and return with an array of snacks*

Erik: *Presses play* Everyone shush! Time for the masquerade!

Gale: Quit spoiling it!

Raoul: It's just music right now. On with the damn show!

Gale: Oh, here come some actors! Finally!

Me: Heh. The managers look funny.

Christine: Is André wearing a skeleton costume?

Me: Correction; a latex skeleton costume.

Erik: And here comes the procession of circus performers!

Me: With at least two people dressed like your monkey music box.

Erik: How did they know what it looked like?

Me: Sae way they managed all the choreography.

Christine: Here I come with Raoul! And it makes sense for me to be wearing pink this time!

Erik: Giry didn't exactly dress up for the occasion, did she?

Raoul: I think she stole your bedazzled cape.

Erik: *Glares*

Christine: Hey, that monkey just stole my mask!

Me: Silly monkey is creeping on you guys while you sing to each other.

Christine: Now I get pulled into the choreography against my will!

Erik: Your ballerina instincts just kicked in there. Look, you just picked up on the choreography like that.

Raoul: Now I join in too!

Me: And now for the big group part!

Gale: Ooooh. Ahhhh.

*The music changes for Erik's entrance*

Erik: Look at your faces!

Me: You're all like, 'Guys, don't be alarmed, but the Phantom of the Opera may be right behind us."

Raoul: Your costume is creepy in this version Erik.

Christine: Creepy is an understatement.

Me: And there's the score for Don Juan Triumphant!

Christine: And now me and Erik have a brief starring contest before he bursts into flames!

Raoul: And I go confront Giry! That was a bit too easy if you ask me.

Erik: I like this version of my back story better. More room for mystery.

Christine: Here comes more notes for the managers.

Erik: And more tantrums from Carlotta.

Christine: And some arguing with Carlotta on my part.

Me: Some dire warnings for Giry.

Erik: My voice fades in. Rightly so, I should add.

Raoul: Hey, wasn't this part during the masquerade in the movie?

Me: They made cuts and rearrangements. Just accept it.

Raoul: Can we skip this part?

Gale: Why?

Me: His worst plan ever is coming up.

Erik: Wow, everyone is singing at once, I can't even tell who's saying what.

Me: It doesn't sound half bad though.

Christine: Time for my mental breakdown!

Raoul: You sound oddly cheery about that.

Christine: I try to stay positive.

Erik: Yeah…Sorry about putting you through that.

Christine: It's okay, past is past. Hey, did Carlotta just call me mad?

Me: Twisted Every Way now! So touching here, pay attention people!

Raoul: Why do you not listen to my comforts?

Christine: Because I knew you guys would fail. Ooh, rehearsals.

Me: Looks like you agreed in the end.

Christine: I guess so. Piangi isn't doing too good, is he?

Raoul: More dire warnings from Giry.

Erik: And now I make the piano play on its own!

Me: How'd you do that?

Erik: Phantom magic I shall not reveal to you.

Me: Player piano?

Erik: Maybe.

Christine: Off to the cemetery for me. At least my dress covers my cleavage this time around.

Gale: You guys are making it very hard to enjoy the musical you know.

Me: Yeah, because we kinda know what's going to happen.

Erik: I think by now me, Christine and Raoul already know what's going to happen.

Christine/Raoul: *Nods*

Gale: Still, can you just shut up for one song?

Me: We already did.

Gale: Then shut up for this one too.

Me: Okay.

*One powerful ballad for a dead father later*

Gale: Brava!

Christine: Thank you Gale.

Erik: And there I am, being a ninja, as always.

Raoul: More like a creeper.

Me: He has a point there Erik.

Erik: Well, Raoul followed her too.

Raoul: Hey, I'm in this part.

Me: It's a good trio part. And now Christine's high on Phantom again.

Christine: Hey, I snapped out of it.

Erik: And I start conjuring fireballs!

Screen!Erik: *Yelling at Screen!Raoul and Screen!Christine as he's tossing fireballs* Come on, come on! Don't stop, don't stop!

Erik: …

Me: Did, you guys just hear what I heard?

Christine: Yup.

Gale: Uh huh.

Raoul: That's what she said.

Erik: FOP! *Jumps over the back of his seat and tackles him, and the two start a fist fight in the middle of the musical*

Gale: *Jumps into Erik's vacant seat to avoid the fight* Well, that was interesting.

Me: You think?

Christine: Here come the army!

Me: This part is bo-ring

Christine: They're just shutting doors.

Gale: But Erik isn't gone.

Me: He's using his voice-throwing skills to freak everyone out!

Christine: Gah! That army guy just shot the set!

Me: Erik confuzzled him.

Erik: *Is still fighting with Raoul* Thank you!

Me: Your welcome!

Christine: Here comes the opera.

Me: Oi, you two, break it up, you're missing the show!

Raoul: No!

Me: *Sigh* Hold on. *Climbs over the back of the chairs. A small thunk is heard, then I return to my seat dragging Erik behind me* Gale, go back to your chair.

Gale: Okay. *Climbs over the chairs back to his seat*

Christine: How'd you break that up?

Me: I had to knock a few heads together.

Erik: *Rubbing his head* Literally.

Me: What did we miss?

Christine: The entire beginning of the opera, and my entrance.

Erik: Oh look, I'm actually disguised here.

Me: What's with the apple Christine?

Christine: Ask Mister composer over there.

Erik: I can't answer that without sounding weird.

Me: This song is so not a ploy to seduce Christine in every way. No, not at all.

Erik: Shut up. You love it and you know it.

Me: …Maybe.

Raoul: BOOB GRAB! Erik just tried to cop a feel!

Christine: Hey, he totally did! Erik! *Smacks him in the back of the head*

Erik: Ow!

Me: Christine, I must commend you on your acting skills here.

Christine: Thank you. I do pride myself on being a convincing actress.

Erik: You are breaking my heart here Christy.

Me: And now he's being scary phantom.

Christine: And I unmask him again! Kinda. I just pulled his hood off.

Gale: WE DON'T NEED THE RUNNING COMENTARY!

Me: Yes we do. Aww, Erik, you look so sad.

Erik: I am sad. I know she's gonna reject me at the end of this. *Hangs head*

Me: *Hugs him* It's okay. The phangirls still love you.

Erik: And that's supposed to make me feel better, how?

Christine: There's the real unmasking! Ew, Erik, we can all see your brain matter.

Me: Man, he looks pissed.

Christine: Yeah, because the angry screams and throwing of fireballs didn't already give it away.

Gale: Is that Piangi?

Erik: Uh huh.

Gale: Ew.

Raoul: Here I come to save the day with Giry!

Erik: And there I am being a scary son of a bitch.

Christine: With your visible brain.

Me: And pouty voice.

Erik: Hey!

Me: It's true.

Christine: Ooh, pretty wedding dress.

Erik: Oh, now you appreciate it.

Gale: Can you all shut up?

Me: We'll shut up until Raoul shows up.

Gale: Deal.

*Some more Erik emo-ness later*

Raoul: ever fear, super-Raoul is here!

Me: Raoul, that was cheesy.

Raoul: I know.

Christine: Erik, you were choking me there.

Erik: Sorry.

Me: Here comes the Punjab in three, two, one.

Raoul: I really should have seen that coming.

Erik: But you didn't.

Me: Now for another epic Erik/Christine/Raoul singing trio!

Raoul: You like those things, don't you?

Me: Of course! You guys are so awesome singing together!

Erik: Would've been better without Rafop.

Raoul: Hey!

Me: Erik, be nice!

Christine: Oh dear. Here it comes.

Gale: What?

Erik: We won't spoil it.

Gale: What is it?

Raoul: Wait for it….

Me: Wait for it….

Christine: Wait for it…

Erik: Wait…for...it…

Me: BOOM! Epic kiss of epicness!

Gale: Wow. It is epic.

Me: And Raoul's making pained faces in the background.

Erik: Now I go burn the noose down with a candle.

Christine: That's a fire hazard you know.

Erik: That was the point. I was hoping his hair would catch on fire.

Me: Here comes the cavalry.

Christine: Off we go, away from the phantom's lair!

Me: While Erik screams his pretty little head off!

Erik: I do not appreciate that expression.

Raoul: Now he's crying to his music box. What a wimp.

Erik: I just handed the love of my life to my worst enemy on a silver platter. Cut me some slack.

Christine: Now I come back to give him back his ring.

Me: You look like you're one note away from bursting into tears.

Christine: I was.

Raoul: Well, we all know what happens now.

Erik: Yeah, you guys leave me to my miserable self.

Me: *Hugs Erik again* At least we're all friends now. Well, almost.

Christine: Why did you just go sit in your throne and cover yourself with the cape?

*Screen!Meg whisks the cape off the throne to reveal only a mask*

Raoul: Never mind that, where the hell did he go?

Erik: A Phantom never tells his secrets.

Me: Now for some last stunned looking shots of Meg, and…

Christine: It's over!

Gale: *Stands up and starts clapping* Brava! Bravo!

Erik/Raoul/Christine: *All stand up in front of the TV and take bows*

Me: Well, that was fun.

Erik: I have to agree, it was.

Gale: I enjoyed it.

Christine: Me too!

Raoul: I enjoyed looking like less of an idiot.

Me: Well, I'm gonna go check on my Sims game.

Raoul: I'm gonna go watch TV.

Christine: Right behind you. Gale?

Gale: Sure.

Erik: I've got music to compose.

*We all walk out*

Jack: *Suddenly jerks awake* What did I miss?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So, there's some bad news for those of you who enjoyed Gerik. On the bright side, Hadley!<strong>

**Erik: Ahem?**

**Me: And Ramin. And Sierra too.**

**Erik: So, go check out Megan's profile for the poll on our next female character to join the house!**

**Me: And for those of you waiting for the get-together, I say this; those get-togethers are freakin' hard to write, especially when people's applications are so sketchy. So, I'm ignoring all applications sent in so far, and next chapter you will have an application form to fill out, and to send to me VIA PM!**

**Erik: No application, no entry. Application in a review, no entry. **

**Me: Sorry, but I have to lay down some laws.**

**Christine: Don't forget to review!**


	21. WE'RE BAAAACK!

**Me: HEY GUYS! WE'RE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**Erik: Yes, and we need to shout because?**

**Me: REASONS! WE'VE MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I AM SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, BUT SCHOOL AND SIMS AND RP AND DOCTOR WHO GOT IN THE WAY.**

**Erik: Excuses Excuses.**

**Me: DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own it before, and I don't own it now. Noting except this laptop is mine.**

* * *

><p>Me: WAKE UP DUDES AND DUDETES!<p>

Erik: *Jumps* Who? What? Where? What do I have to kill?

Christine: Is that always what you jump to?

Erik: Well, it is moth season.

Raoul: Any particular reason you interrupted us?

Me: Guys, it's been months since we've done anything.

Erik: And man have we enjoyed the break!

Gale: Nonstop TV and relaxation!

Me: You guys, we need to do something, or our readers will forget about us!

Erik: Let them.

Jack: Do I get a say in this?

Me: No, shut up Jack.

Jack: I never get to say anything.

Me: I don't care. Okay, so down to business.

Christine: What's up?

Me: We have a new character joining us!

All: *Groans*

Me: What?

Raoul: We have no more room!

Christine: I'm sharing a bed with Gale, Erik's in your room, Raoul's sleeping in the theatre room, and Jack in sleeping in a hammock outside in what I am pretty sure is the monsoon. We can't fit in another character! Where would they sleep?

Me: In the closet!

Erik: …

Raoul: …

Christine: …

Gale: …

Jack: If I'm not needed, I'm gonna go back to my corner where I stand when you guys forget about me. *Walks off*

Me: Okay, not the closet.

Erik: Who is it anyways.

Me: I'm glad you asked! *Snaps and Bellatrix Lestrange appears*

Bellatrix: Who? What? Where?

Erik: My sentiments exactly.

Me: Welcome Bella! You have been voted here by popular opinion, and now you get to live with us!

Bellatrix: AVADA KEDAVRA!

Me: *Dives out of the way, ninja rolls and grabs her wand*

Bellatrix: Hey!

Me: You will get this back when you learn to behave!

Bellatrix: But… But…

Erik: Just don't argue with her.

Gale: It's easier this way.

Me: Okay Bella! You will now be sharing a room with Christine.

Christine: WHAT?

Me: Gale, you can share the theatre room with Raoul, its big enough.

Raoul: We need a bigger house.

Me: Well, we won't soon!

Christine: Why not?

Me: ANOTHER CHARACTER IS COMING!

Erik: Won't that just create more need for-

Me: Shut up, Megan's talking. Soon we shall be joined by…THE DOCTOR!

Christine: *Fangirl squeal*

Erik: You mean from that show you've been watching non-stop?

Me: Yes!

Erik: Damn.

Raoul: But, Megan, then we'll have seven fictional characters in one house.

Me: Um…I'm afraid we'll still have six.

Gale: But there's six now. One more would be seven.

Me: Not if you get rid of one.

Erik: …You mean…

Me: Yes. I'm afraid one of you has to leave.

*Silence, then-*

Bella: PICK ME!

Erik: NO, ME! ME!

Me: SILENCE! You do not get to decide! The fans do!

Christine: Another poll?

Me: Yup! And if they can't make a decision, I kick off Jack.

Jack: *From the corner* WHY?

Me: Because you're not funny anymore.

Jack: Oh.

Christine: Can't we just replace him with Captain Jack Harkness?

Me: Ooh, we should!

Erik/Raoul/Gale: NO!

Me: Why not?

Raoul: We are not having _that_ thing in the house!

Christine: Spoil-sports.

Bella: Uh…I'm kinda lost…

Me: Basically, you get to just chill here and go on zany adventures once and a while. Oh, and no killing, maiming, torturing, magic, or rebuilding the league of death eaters.

Bella: Who put her in charge? We're all older than her!

Gale: Yeah, but she's scary.

Raoul: Very scary.

Erik: You should be afraid.

Bella: …

Me: Well, now that's we've got Bella, I can do something I've wanted to do for a long time.

Bella: What?

Me: *Smacks her* HOW DARE YOU KILL DOBBY YOU PSYCO-LADY KILLER BITCH! YOU GOT WHAT YOU DESERVED FROM MOLLY! DOBBY WAS A FREE ELF! AND HE WENT TO SAVE HARRY POTTER! AND YOU KILLED HIM! YOU SHOULDN ROT IN THE DARKEST PITS OF HELL FOR HIS DEATH!

Bella: *Cowering* Y-you guys weren't kidding.

Erik: *Grabs my shoulder* Okay Megan, calm down. Have you got that al out of your system?

Me: yeah, I think so. Okay, who wants popcorn?

Christine: Me!

Gale: Extra butter!

Bella: Um…Erik, was it?

Erik: Yeah?

Bella: Is it always like this?

Erik: No. Most of the time it's worse.

Bella: *Groans*

Erik: It's okay. You get used to it. Just don't touch the ACOPHF, don't mention Dobby, call Raoul a fop as much as possible, it's getting out of practise, and try not to strangle anyone in their sleep.

Bella: Okay. Thanks.

Jack: Hello? I'm still in the corner you know!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yup. One of our number is leaving forever.<strong>

**Erik: *Packing his bags. So sad, hate to see it happen, I'll miss you all-**

**Me: Shut up you. So head to my profile and vote for who should leave! And yes, Erik is in the running, even if you won't vote for him.**

**Raoul: And please don't vote for me just because you think I'm a fop. I have a normal haircut now! I am not a fop! And I don't want to go!**

**Me: *Huggles* It's okay Raouly. The voters won't get rid of you. Right? *Glares***

**Christine: Don't forget to review!**


	22. In Which We Almost Break the Fourth Wall

**Me: Heyo guys!**

**Erik: Hello citizens.**

**Me: Got another update for ya! And I thought I'd let you know, I'm off to Drama Camp for two weeks soon, so you won't be hearing from me. With luck, I'll squeeze out one more chapter before I go!**

**Erik: Two weeks without Megan! Total bliss!**

**Me: You do know you're all coming with me, right?**

**Erik: Dammit!**

**Disclaimer: *To the tune of the last lyrics in 'Till I Hear You Sing'* IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DO NOT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN, ANYTHIIIIIIIIING!**

* * *

><p>Me: *Clinging to Gale's legs* NOOOOOOO! DON'T LEEEEAAAAAVVVVEEE MEEEEEEEE!<p>

Gale: Can someone get me a crowbar or something?

Bellatrix: What is she going on about?

Erik: Gale's in the lead for the person who gets booted off.

Christine: I believe Jack is in second place.

Jack: What? Second? Damn, I wanted to get out of here!

Raoul: Someone voted Megan off.

Erik: I wish I knew who. I'd like to shake their hand.

Bellatrix: And two people tried to vote me off! I haven't even been here for a week!

Erik: Are you saying you want to stay?

Bellatrix: No. But still! It's the pride of the matter!

Me: *Still clinging to Gale's legs and sobbing*

Gale: Seriously, can we get someone on that crowbar?

Raoul: I'll do it. *Grabs my ankles and pulls*

Me: NOOOOOO I WON'T LEAVE HIM!*

Raoul: *Pulls harder and Gale goes down for the count*

Gale: WHOA! Remember, she's still clinging to me!

Raoul: Sorry. *Attempts to pry my fingers off Gale's legs*

Me: BUT I LOVE HIM! HE'S THE MOST AWESOMEST MALE CHARACTER IN THE BOOK! HE NEEDS TO STAAAAAAY!

Bellatrix: I'm bored already.

Erik: Yeah. This got old two hours ago.

Bellatrix: That's how long it's been going on?

Erik: Well, you would know that if you hadn't been glued to the television all day.

Bellatrix: Stupid muggle hypnosis device.

Raoul: *Has finally pried me off Gale* There we go!

Me: *Starts sobbing into Raoul's chest* WHY DON'T THEY LIKE GALE?

Gale: Yeah, why don't the fans like me?

Christine: Because you're not masked, sweet, or a pirate.

Jack: She's got you there mate.

Me: *Still sobbing*

Raoul: Um, anyone gonna get the emotionally challenged teenager off me?

Christine: No. It's nice to see a phan liking you for once.

Raoul: Not for once! Other phans like me!

Erik: But I do not believe they are following the story.

Me: *Still sobbing* YOU'RE CRACKING THE FOURTH WALL!

Erik: Oops! Sorry!

Bellatrix: Is this what you people do all day?

Erik: Um…

Christine: Yeah, pretty much.

Raoul: We used to do stuff, then Megan started playing Sims and watching Doctor Who.

Bellatrix: Speaking of this 'Doctor', when is he going to show up?

Erik: Megan said something about searching an alternate timeline for him later. But she's kind of indisposed right now.

Me: *Curled into a ball in Raoul's lap* THEY WON'T LET HIM STAY!

Raoul: Um…*Pats my head* There there?

Me: *Suddenly stands up* IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT HIM TO STAY! IT'S MY STORY, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!

Erik: Megan! The fourth wall!

Me: SCREW THE FOURTH WALL! THIS IS A MESSAGE TO THE FANS! I WANT GALE TO STAY, YOU HEAR ME? STAY STAY STAY STAY STAY! *Starts doing a stompy, pouty dance*

Erik: Is she…

Bellatrix: Throwing a tantrum?

Christine: Yes. I believe she is.

Gale: Megan! Listen to me!

Me: *Stops tantruming*

Gale: I'm not going anywhere for now. Surely the fans will see how much you want me to stay. And if they don't, that's their problem. This is your story. If you want me to say, who says you have to listen to the fan's votes?

Me: Yeah…I guess you're right. *Hugs Gale* YOU MAY BE STAYING IF I DON'T CHICKEN OUT AND LISTEN TO THE FANS WANTING YOU OFF! YAY!

Gale: Can't…breathe…hug…too…tight…oxygen…not…reaching…lungs…

Me: I DON'T CARE!

Erik: Well, at least that's resolved!

Bellatrix: …seriously, this is what you people do all day?

Erik: This and plot the doom of the phangirls.

Christine: We're on plot #117 now! "The water buffalo and honey operation!"

Bellatrix: Remind me again why I'm still here?

Me: Because I took your wand and other various weapons, so you can't leave or do magic or anything like that.

Bellatrix: Oh right. Damn it.

Erik: I know the feeling.

Christine: *Looking out the window* Isn't it supposed to be summer?

Me: Yeah. Why?

Christine: It's raining.

Me: Yeah. That's summer.

Christine: How is this summer?

Me: It's a bipolar Saskatchewan summer! It rains pretty much every night June through August. Get used to it.

Christine: But…it's rain…

Me: So? Rain is good.

Christine: Can't you just use your authoress powers and make it sunny?

Me: No!

Christine: Why not?

Me: Because my authoress powers and extremely dangerous! I can create and destroy worlds with a flick of my wrist, tear apart canon and put it back together again, and bring in fictional characters from the universes in which they are real without harming said universes! It's infinite power, and I can't go using it just because you don't want it to rain!

Christine: You don't know how to stop the rain, do you?

Me: Nope, and even if I did, I wouldn't. Rain is good! Rain is fantastic! Rain is…coming down harder as we speak. See ya! *Runs out the back door*

Gale: What…just happened?

Erik: You just learned every reason why you should be scared shitless of Megan, and she went to go run around in the rain.

Jack: Not run, jump.

Raoul: What?

Jack: *Standing at the kitchen window* Come look! She's jumping on the bouncy thing.

Erik: *Goes over to look* That's the trampoline. And she is jumping in the rain.

Gale: You know, that kinda looks like fun.

Christine: Yeah, you're right…

Gale: You're thinking what I'm thinking, right?

Christine: Only if you're thinking what I'm thinking.

Gale: Out we go! *They run outside and climb onto the trampoline*

Raoul: Wait for me! *Follows suit*

Bellatrix: Sweet Wizard God, and I thought I was the crazy one.

Erik: I thought the same thing once upon a time. Megan sort of changes your definition of crazy.

Bellatrix: Jumping on a stretch of fabric in the pouring rain. What will these muggles do next?

Erik: Oh, she isn't a muggle.

Bellatrix: Not a muggle? Well, she has to be! She isn't a witch.

Erik: No, but she's an authoress. And that's even worse.

Bellatrix: I fear I may not make it out of here alive.

Erik: That feeling doesn't ever really go away. I'm going to make some coffee. Want some?

Bellatrix: Wasn't one of the rules 'Don't give the character's caffeine?'

Erik: Since when do you follow the rules?

Bellatrix: Since I read about you, curls and blondie practically destroying a shop in the first journal.

Erik: Oh yeah. That. Don't worry, it's decaf. I save the real stuff for when Megan's asleep.

Bellatrix: Alright then.

Jack: And I'm left in the corner of no lines again!

Erik: Shut up Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There you have it. Erik and Bella bond, we act crazy in the rain, and PLEASE DON'T VOTE OFF GALE PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!<strong>

**Erik: Please don't. If Gale leaves, she may never stop crying. And if you thought a happy Megan was bad, just wait until you see a constantly depressed one!**

**Me: So yeah. Go vote, but not for Gale! And to the person who voted for me, you got some nerve kid.**

**Christine: Don't forget to review!**


	23. Fandom Overload

**Hey, look who's arisen from the dead! Sorry for the wait, but I was busy selling my soul to Andrew Hussie. Explanation in the chapter. Also, because of my lack of ideas, you're gonna be getting a few short chapters until I decide to go out and do something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything cool. Nothing at all. Nothing….**

* * *

><p>Me: *Curled up in a lump on the couch*<p>

Erik: *Standing over me with Raoul and Christine* How long has she been like this now?

Christine: About a week.

Raoul: It started, like, four days after we got back from Disneyland, so around that.

Christine: She's barely moved.

Raoul: But she screams sometimes.

Me: *Screams into cushion* HMMMMMSMMME.

Raoul: Like that.

Erik: What do you think happened?

Christine: I don't know. She was just on her computer-

Raoul: For four days straight.

Christine: -and next thing we know she's comatose.

Gale: *With my laptop* I still can't get into her computer! She's got it password locked. Erik, can't you do something?

Erik: I tried, remember? Her new password is too good.

Bellatrix: *Groans* Just let me do it. *Takes the computer, and hands it back two seconds later* Here. You're in.

Gale: How did you-?

Bellatrix: Alohomora.

Erik: That works on computers?

Bellatrix: No, that's her password.

Gale: …What?

Erik: *Facepalm* We are idiots. Okay, what's the last thing she was on?

Gale: Um…*Clicks around a bit* Looks like it was something called…'Homestuck'.

Christine: What's Homestuck?

Me: *Suddenly sits up* What's. **Homestuck?**

Erik: Anyone else get the feeling we should be very very afraid right now?

Me: *Stands up shakily, then falls to the ground clutching head* **AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHH!**

Christine: WHAT'S GOING ON?

Me: FANDOM….OVERLOAD….

Erik: WHAT?

Me: TOO… MANY… FANDOMS… IN MY HEAD…CAN'T… INCLUDE… THEM ALL… AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGH!

Jack: Oi, what's all this ruckus about?

Me: **YOU. ***Jack disappears in a puff of smoke*

Raoul: Where did he go?

Me:** BACK TO WHERE HE BELONGS.**

Gale: Uh-oh. *Vanishes*

Bellatrix: Nice knowing you. Not. *Disappears*

Me: *Appears to be regaining use of mental capacities. Stands up again* Finally. I can think again.

Erik: What…what just happened?

Me: Fandom overload. I've been obsessed with so many things lately, that too many of them were making their way into here. It stopped being about you guys.

Raoul: So…they're gone? All three of them, just like that?

Me: Yup. Back to their own universes with no memory of this ever happening.

Christine: And…we're the only ones now.

Me: Uh-huh.

Erik: Well why couldn't we go back too?

Me: Because I still haven't figured out how to send you back on purpose.

Erik: WHAT?

Me: That was an accident. An overflow of Authoress Powers stemming from extreme fandom overload. Plus, I brought them here. You guys were an accident, caused by something that wasn't me.

Erik: …

Christine: I think you broke him.

Me: And another thing; I think I realized why I haven't been updating our adventures as much as I should.

Erik: Because we're boring now?

Me: Yes, but that's not it. I'm terrified of the get-togethers.

Raoul: I'M NOT ALONE!

Christine: Why?

Me: They're taxing on my mind. So many people wanting in and wanting to do such and such stuff.

Erik: Not to mention the torture of being around the phangirls.

Me: Will you shut up already? We all know you don't like them. We don't need to reuse jokes that much.

Christine: So are we not doing the get togethers anymore?

Me: I don't know. I just don't. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

Raoul: So...what's Homestuck?

Me: Only the most amazing web comic EVAH!

Erik: What's it about?

Me: Think video games meet apocalypse. But with more awesome.

Erik: But we're not getting any characters from it?

Me: Oh, God no. No more characters. I need a break from that with just you guys.

Erik: Greeeaaat.

Raoul: This comic sounds weird.

Me: It is. Only the intellectually gifted can understand it.

Raoul: …Is that a challenge?

Me: Possibly.

Raoul: Give me the laptop!

Me: You gotta stick with it though! No chickening out!

Christine: It's amazing how far we've all come.

Erik: What are you talking about?

Christine: Well, think about it. When we first started, we were a 2004 movie copy being toted around by a lunatic, with everyone picking on Raoul and thinking you were 'teh sex'.

Erik: I thought we agreed none of ever use that phrase again.

Christine: Now we're all better people overall, Megan and Raoul get along better than you and her do, and we know what we're doing in this century.

Erik: I guess you're right.

Me: Oi! If you guys are done being sentimental over there, we're reading Homestuck and we're not waiting for you!

Raoul: So, this is kinda like, the introductory bit?

Me: Yeah. Like a tutorial at the beginning of a game.

Erik: We need to find more interesting things to do.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLZ YEAH BITCHES! WE'RE BACK TO THE MAIN THREE! And if I get any reviews saying anything along the lines of 'ZOMG OH NOOOOOOOOOOOES DON'T LIEK GET RID OF PEOPLES OR TEH GET TOGETHERS UR SO MEAN WAAAAAH', I am going to cut a bitch. You will deal with this. You are all old enough.<strong>

**Also, I am going to be bringing a LIMITED NUMBER of people on a get-together soon. On a condition;**

**The first TEN PEOPLE who can finish Homestuck and prove it to me somehow get to come on the get-together with one guest. We'll be going to Disneyland. That is your challenge. I expect great things from you.**

**Don't forget to review, everyone!**


	24. Goodbye

I am very sorry to say this, but this story is being discontinued.

This is my second discontinued story, and quite frankly I'm disappointed in myself, but I can't do it anymore.

You see, when I started the original, it was a fun way to liven up my summer with my new fandom. But I've branched out and it's hard to stay on topic when there's so much else you want to talk about that no one will understand. But that isn't the only reason.

The thought of sitting down to update this story makes me cringe. I've lost my muse. I don't know how to be funny anymore and looking at what past me wrote makes me want to smack her. The thought of trying to write another get-together also makes me want to delete my account and run for the hills. Those things are harder than they look!

To avoid beating around the bush, I'll just say this; writing this story is no longer fun for me. And if a hobby has to become an unpleasant job, I'm not going to continue with it.

I have made so many friends from this website, including one of my best friends. In a way, Fanfiction saved me when I needed someone most. But I can't do the writing anymore.

You are all amazing, and I want to thank each and every one of you for putting up with me for this long. But this will be the last thing I ever post to this website.

Less-than-three, Megan.

**Character Epilogues! (You didn't think I'd leave you hanging, did you?)**

Erik eventually got sick of hanging around a teenage girl all the time. He moved out, got a job writing opera songs for 6-year-old prodigies, got some plastic surgery and lived a happy, normal life. Until Megan decided to drop him back in the 2004 movie. He got real pissed at her for that.

Christine also left home, and wound up becoming the Doctor's companion. She accidentally fell in the fountain of youth while on a distant planet, and the Doctor was forced to drop her off with some random human family. She then grew up to become Sierra Boggess, and inspired her own appearance change. How's that for a paradox?

Raoul stayed with Megan, because she had finally admitted he wasn't a fop, but actually a pretty decent guy. (If a tactless one.) They now cosplay Homestuck trolls together (Megan as Vriska, Raoul as Eridan), and watch 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' on Tuesdays. They both agree that Pinkie Pie is the best pony.

Megan is still badass.

The Bouncing walrus escaped from the ACOPHF and is now on the loose. Lock your doors and windows and prepare for impact.

The readers remained awesome for all eternity.


End file.
